Until you say it's over
by naomily.thing
Summary: AU. edited title. Emily is in pain because of her past. Can Naomi change her life? *sorry. not good in making summary. pls be kind and take a look. it's for you guys to find out what will happen next. reviews will be highly appreciated. pls. thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"I'll get it back to you later, okay?"

A day will not be a day for her without phone calls. She's undeniably in a hurry to notice that she is about to bump into someone.

"What the fu-" she saw her clean white suit now stained with coffee. "What are you? Blind?"

"I'm sorry." Alluring husky voice.

"Whatever. Get out on my way." Naomi yelled at the messed up looking red-head girl before her who obviously has the coffee. "You should clean the loo by now." She rolled her eyes then disappeared.

"It's not my fault. You're not looking. Rude." Her eyes followed the direction of the blonde. "I'm not a janitress. Bloody mean."

Before she completely loses her grip, she went out of the building and searched for another random coffee shop. She wasted the first one. She soon found herself at Starbucks; finds a vacant seat and planned to spend there to kill time before time kills her.

"One vanilla cream frappe. Here you go." Emily smiled.

"Thanks."

She's reading a book when her phone rings. "Yeah, K?"

"Where in the world are you, bitch?" Katie is yelling, her twin.

She takes the phone away from her ear; she could be deaf any moment by now. "Don't yell. I can hear you, okay?"

"I'm waiting for you to call me if ever you notice it's already 3 o'clock in the afternoon."

"So?"

"So I need to borrow your car." Katie is really pissed off. "Where is it?"

"At mum's. I didn't bring it with me since I'm having coffee at the nearby coffee shop." She sips from her frappe. "Why do you need mine? You have your own car."

"Just fucking shut up and bring your car here at home now. I need it." She then hangs up.

"Bitch!" she rises and went out of the coffee shop to get her car at her mum's office; always the obedient one.

X

"What took you so long?"

"Katie you're asking a favor from me. I think you should be grateful and thankful as well." She drops the key on the couch where Katie is waiting.

"Oh yeah? Thanks." She rolled her eyes. "I'm going out."

"Don't smash my car."

"What do you think of me, stupid?" Katie seizes her clutch. "Your fucking car is not that good."

"Yeah. Volvo is not that good." Playing sarcastic. She beams. "Lexus is good. That's your car right?"

"Fuck up! I don't care if you have the expensive one here, bitch." She then walks out of the house.

"Okay, whatever." She left there chuckling. Katie never failed to amuse her sometimes. And now, she left there with nothing to do.

"I was fine in Birmingham." She then remembers the reason why she needed to be at Bristol. "Move on." That's the thing she wanted to do for almost 2 years but she just can't.

"You alright love?" her father appears out of nowhere but it didn't surprised her. "It seems you're not."

"I'm fine dad." Her father sat beside her.

"You remember her again?" her heart clenched hearing it.

She gazes at her father and it's apparently obvious she do think of her. "Sort of. I never failed to think of her every day and there's no way I could forget her."

"I know she wanted you to be happy. Just be happy for her." Rob hugs her daughter. "Let her go."

"I'll try dad. I'll try to forget Mandy." She's trying for almost 2 years but there's no change. She's still in love with her. "If only she didn't leave me. Everything is fine right now."

"I know she never wanted to leave you. It's just that, she needed to." Her daughter is starting to space out again.

"Yeah."

"You're young, 23. You can find someone."

"Yeah dad. And I'm gay. I was just thankful when you and mum accepted me, accepted me and Mandy, being together." She kisses her father on his forehead and went upstairs to open her MacBook.

"I guess, it's you and me. Let's kill time together." She's weird sometimes.

X

"I'm late okay? So will you just fuck off, just leave me alone for a moment because I have a meeting to attend to." Naomi is really getting agitated. "Jesus fucking Christ!" she hangs up.

She hurriedly went to the President's office. She noticed a girl sitting beside the glassy window. _Messy._

"I'm sorry. Traffic it is, Mrs. Fitch." She puts her reports before the older woman.

"The meeting will start 15 minutes by now and we will have it here. The conference room is under renovation so the board will be here anytime soon." Jenna glances at her daughter who slowly rose up who made Naomi take a look too. "By the way, this is my daughter Emily." Naomi froze.

"Emily, this is Naomi Campbell, General Manager of the Company." Jenna shifted her gazes from both girls.

Emily just looks at her, bluntly. Naomi couldn't believe herself the first time she saw the red-head girl whom she thought was a janitress because of its messy looks and turned out to be the President's daughter. But now, she feels like looking into a stunning woman before her, looking straight to the red-head's kind chocolate brown eyes.

"Nice meeting you, Emily." She doesn't want to admit that she feels embarrassed but she has the every right to. First, she knows that it was her fault the day her suit was turned out to be a hell crap, second, she didn't apologize and third, she thought that the girl before her was a janitress, she can't blame herself because the red-head girl dresses so simple, she doesn't look like a daughter of an excellent President. _Judgmental._

Emily nodded but didn't utter something. She doesn't give a damn care. "I need to go mum."

"And where are you going?" her mother asks her. "You should join the meeting. You're going to work here."

She's calm, not really surprised when her mother told her that she's going to be a part of the company. "I am so not gonna work here mum and I really need to go, someone is waiting for me." She's about to go out when she heard her mum saying something.

"Who's gonna take over the Company when I retired? Katie is into fashion business and your brother is too young." She looks at her mum with nothing but plain looking only then she moves out leaving her mum and Naomi confused.

"She's impossible sometimes." Jenna sighs. "I need a favor Naomi."

"Of course, what is it Mrs. Fitch?" she's arranging her reports that will be presented on the Board.

"Convince Emily to be a part of the company."

Naomi accidentally drops the reports unto the floor. Pretty surprised by Jenna. "I don't know her that well Mrs. Fitch and it feels like, she's difficult. Very."

"No. Emily is kind, very understanding in fact. It's just that she ceased to be like that anymore." Jenna is quite sad seeing her daughter stop living her life; the very reason she wanted to make Emily continue her life at Bristol rather than staying at Birmingham. "We just can't do anything to cheer her up."

She hates it but she'll try. And it was the President's order. It is her job to abide to it even though she knows it is not her obligation. She wants to help Jenna as long as she can because if it weren't for the President, she is nothing. Jenna is her mentor; she learned to be excellent in everything when it comes to managing departments because of the President's faith in her. So it's fair enough to help the person who made her the person she is today. It's not simple to break the ice and boundaries surrounding the red-head but there's nothing to lose if she tries. Good point, Campbell.

"And one more thing, once my daughter agreed to take practices here in the Company, please take her with you in all your meetings and maybe the biggest favor I'll ask is..." Jenna halted. She's thinking that maybe she's asking too much from Naomi, but she'll take her chances if that's the only way to teach her daughter some lesson.

"Yes, Mrs. Fitch?" Naomi ask.

Jenna looks at her subordinate. She's in doubt. "I want her, Emily, to live with you, Naomi. Literally. For that, she will know everything that she ought to know from the Business." Jenna is observing Naomi's reaction. She's desperate to let her daughter be handled by her best molded creation which is Naomi. "Naomi, please."

Naomi is feeling flighty. She's not actually sure if she heard it right. She's literally spacing out and she's not sure if she can stand living with the red-head. She's thinking. Deep.

"I'll let you think. I hope you'll consider my favor. And making you the Vice President of this successful Company will be my honor, Naomi." Jenna is like offering something. _Bribing Naomi._

On the other hand, Naomi is pretty much astonish. She never thought of possessing such position in the most respected and prestigious Company in Bristol. Now, she's thinking so hard. She won't deny the fact that Jenna is offering her a very big-dream-come-true opportunity.

They were interrupted when the door opens and the Board is ready to hear the proposal from Naomi.

"Meet our expectations, Campbell." One of the boards said.

"Naomi is excellent, she'll impress you." Jenna is full of confidence because she knows that Naomi won't propose anything that isn't relevant. "Start the meeting."

X

"Ems, does boredom really kills?"

"It actually sucks, Cass." They're having lunch in one of the finest restaurant in Bristol there is. It's been a while since they spent time together. "I've got nothing to do and not to mention Katie took my car. Well, partly I love walking so I guess it won't be a biggie one."

"Wow. Where's her Lexus?"

"I don't know and I don't care." She shrugs her shoulders.

"Harsh. Meanie."

"I'm not Cass." She taps the blonde. "It's just that… I don't care. Whatever the hell it is." She smirks. "How is it going by the way?"

Cassie looks at her confusedly. "Oh yeah, I remember. Take off next week. Dad says so."

"Mum asked me earlier, you know, before I met you for lunch. She wants me to join the company." She shook her head, still in disbelief. "And I saw this blonde girl who bumped into me and did fail to apologize last time. She's the General Manager."

"So? What will you do next?"

"I'm so not gonna work there. I'm into pressure if that's the case, I mean, mum and dad would expect a lot from me since I'm not just any ordinary employee." Emily still doesn't know what to do. It seems so fast for her.

"Go with me then." Cassie is talking like a wanker.

"I can't. Sorry." She continues eating her lunch.

"Bitch." She chuckles at the red-head. "Get a life, Emily. "

"Yeah. As if I care."

"Oh wow, you do. You just don't want to fucking admit it."

"Whatever." Emily gave her a 'stop that' look.

"Okay, I'll shut up. Zip and sealed, tight." Cass then really shut her mouth.

"You're funny, you know. Pretty much amusing." She giggles. "I can't help it, no offense."

"Do I look like a fucking clown here Ems?"

"Okay, I'm quiet." But the way Emily face looks like; any minute she'll burst out laughing so hard. She's holding a very tight grip control. "You're not pissed off right? It's so not you if you do."

"I'm not." She smiles so crazy. Sarcastic. "Just finish your meal. I need to be at dad's office after this."

"Okay."

X

"It will be a great help if you do join the company." She turns and looks at the person before her after hearing that familiar voice; spending time at her mum's office since she doesn't know what to do. "Your mother really believes in you and I guess so do I."

"Will you stop mocking at me? I don't buy it." The red-head is slowly getting so rude. It isn't her nature; she doesn't know what's wrong with her. Naomi froze in embarrassment. "Don't praise me or whatsoever. I don't need one."

For a moment, Naomi loses her tongue, her words and opinions. This red-head lady is so difficult, she thought. "I don't mean some disrespect but I'm being polite here so please, just talk to me nicely."

"What if I don't?"

Difficult indeed; very hard to please. "I just don't know what's wrong with you but your mother asked me to convince you, so I'm just trying my best to talk to you 'nicely'." Naomi emphasized the last word she said.

Emily gazed at her and took back after. "I'm sorry." She felt weird. Emily is a very patient one; doesn't get mad so easy. She seems so lost, not in places but inside herself. Something's lacking in her. "I just couldn't answer that right now, if that's okay." She's calm now.

Naomi sat in the opposite side of the settee. She took glances from Emily who's not moving a muscle before she speaks. "I'm sorry." Emily looks at her plainly. "I mean, for yelling at you last time. It's my fault and worse, I didn't apologize."

"You know how to apologize?" sarcastic as ever.

"I do. So stop being so mean."

"Me? Mean?" there she goes again. "I'm just asking."

Naomi stands up. She can't stand another mock from the President's daughter. She's ruining her day. "I should go."

"Yeah, you really should." Naomi just rolled her eyes in disbelief. She just couldn't believe her, very rude and not to mention, mean as well. She went out of the office trying to calm herself.

"Very rude, very mean, very difficult. I hate her. Unfair!" she feels like exploding; whilst Emily on the other side was smiling like an idiot. She really did pissed Naomi off.

"Amusing blonde." she chuckles. "Very interesting indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Emily… you are the only person I can commend the Company with." Jenna broke the riotous silence. They are having breakfast together, as a family. "Naomi is just doing me a favor and you don't need to be that discourteous to her. You're not like that before."

"Before." She stopped for a split second and looks at her mother. "Before mum. And I don't care if who's the one trying to induce me here. I just don't want to. End of."

"Watch your words Emily." Katie warned her. "You are becoming unusual."

Emily just gave her twin sister a look. She doesn't want to start anything, especially a clash with Katie. She's not in the mood to piss her sister off. Whilst Rob and James just eating their own meal and doesn't want to interfere in anything that happens.

"And mum, she has nothing to do with it. So please? Will you just stop asking favors from her to convince me because she's just wasting her time." She stood up. "I'm done here." She made her way to get her laptop, and usual thing to do? Kill the time before it kills her.

"You and me again." She's in their sod, trying to steer clear of conversation with her sister who's staring at her ferociously. "What?" she can't stand it when someone is staring at her.

"Ems, I'm into fashion business. Just go get along with mum. You can help her as much as I can." Katie is crossing her arms whilst leaning at the edge of the sliding door. "James is too young to do that and besides, your degree suits any position in the company."

"I don't want to." Still playing in her laptop.

"Ems…"

"Katie, will you just please, as in please leave me alone. I'm not in the mood to talk about anything. I am not!" it was heavy making Katie shook her head. Her sister does change.

"Okay. I'm just here if you need anything."

"What is this bitchy goodie thing you're playing? One moment you're a freaking bitch, then next a good sympathetic sister."

"Ems…" Katie is trying to reach out.

"I don't buy it. Go." And Katie froze in a moment. She's disconcert that her sister is really becoming very intricate. Emily from being so kind, understanding and patient, turns to be rude, mean and cold one. She misses her, she misses the old Emily.

"If being a fucking cold-hearted bitch makes you happy, then so be it. But I tell you, a sister is a sister, a twin is a twin… despite. And I know I'm not that perfect but you are my sister. You're pain? It doubles my pain. So I hope you get that." She then leaves Emily alone. She wanted to let Emily realize what's been missing in her life. Emily just watched her walking away like there's nothing happened. She can't censure everyone around her if they get mad, she changed, and still changing into a person they didn't know. Cassie is the only person she can talk to whenever she felt being so uncomfortable not with the people around her but with herself alone, even she herself don't get it. The hardest part to get lost is not in places but inside your own self, deception lies ahead and Emily is experiencing one.

**X**

"Just call me in my office if ever you need anything." Naomi said to the red-head who's busy reading some of the documents that she needed to know before she enters the company and Naomi is the one responsible to teach her anything she ought to know.

Emily looks at her bluntly. "Do I look like I needed something here?" sardonic as always.

"I said if ever you need something." Naomi rolled her eyes. She's really getting so irritated and the red-head really made her one.

"Leave." Emily continued to read the documents without even glancing at the pissed off blonde in front of her. She's in her mum's office. Naomi does as what she told. After noticing that Naomi wasn't there anymore, Emily broke into a crazy smile. She really wants to irritate the blonde for the reason she doesn't know.

"Amusing indeed." Just a moment of sparing time for the documents that she took seriously, her phone rings, Cassie is calling.

"Yeah?" she answered still reading the papers.

"Oh wow. My flight is today Ems." She reminded Emily.

"Okay. Enjoy your vacation there." She puts the papers down and took a sip from her coffee. "How long will you be in there?"

"2 weeks I guess. Do you want anything? I could bring it when I get back."

"It's alright Cass, just go home safely here. And by the way, I don't know what happened but I'll join the company." She heard Cass laughing on the other line. "Is that funny?"

"Sort of. You've been firm with your decisions and now, yeah, you're firm."

"Stop that. I have nothing else to do so… it won't hurt if I'll try and Katie is really getting weird nowadays. She's not talking to me much and not even picking a fight against me. Miracle." She chuckles. Her twin sometimes does amuse her that much.

"She's like that because she cares. She doesn't want to add up to your burdens. Katiekins is nice if ever you'll just give her a chance. And please do give her a chance. She's worried for you Emsy." She doesn't know how to respond in that. "No matter what you say, she's your sister. And I know she's worried. You know twin instinct."

"Yeah. I should." She smiles bitterly. "So… take care okay? And stop lurking around when you get there. I'll see you when you come back." She then hanged up. She maybe went beyond her limits that even Katie seizes to talk to her that much. It's just that, she can't help it. She cannot.

**X**

"Congratulations Naomi. You really did well in the meeting. The board liked your proposal and can't wait to start it." Jenna tamed the blonde for having a well-done job. "Emily, Naomi will show you everything that you need to know and… stop being so rude to her."

Naomi glanced at Emily who's looking back at her plainly. She took her gaze back before the red-head could say anything that might ruin her beautiful and successful day.

"Whatever."

"Emily!" Jenna warned her. "Be nice. It's not proper."

"I'm not doing anything… yet." She's looking at Naomi, challenging the blonde. "And for the record, I don't need a baby sitter mum. " Naomi rolled her eyes again. This red-head lady is really getting on her nerves. She can't cope up with her; too stubborn to please, very hard to please rather.

"Naomi, I'm sorry. She's not really into a good mood nowadays. I apologize for her behavior." Jenna is really embarrassed for Emily's nasty behavior towards the blonde who knows nothing but to help her.

"It's alright Mrs. Fitch, I do understand. Pms." She's like teasing the red-head. She saw Emily lifted her left eyebrow. "Anger management."

"_You accepted the challenge huh. Let's see who's going to give up."_ She's smirking like an idiot. It's like she thinks some stupid game to play with the blonde. "What are you now? Psychologist or Psychiatrist?" Naomi's eyebrows gathered at the center. "I thought you're into Management, I didn't know you're minding someone's business here? Like meddling into something that doesn't need your opinion, right?"

Naomi looks at her intently. She won't let this stunning red-head lady step unto her credibility. "I'm into business, yes. And I'm just doing my job. President's order, just so you know. I don't care about anything that doesn't need my opinion." Jenna felt tension between the two young ladies. But she can't utter something to stop both ladies from throwing raging war on each other. "I don't give a care in whatever you're into. I just want to do my job."

"Stay away from me then." She shrugs her shoulders like she's not affected.

"Oh I'm so sorry but I can't." Naomi smiles at her like crazy, mocking at her to get even. "Whether you like it or not, you'll be with me. And… I don't give a darn care for you, so stop boosting your confidence that much because it's kinda hitting my head so bad that I want to vomit. You don't like me? I don't like you either. I supposed it makes us even now. End of." Jenna is starting to like Naomi's personality even more. Strong woman and doesn't give up that easily. She understand why Naomi is getting rude too, it's her way to tame the untamed red-head. She'll give it a chance just so to have her old Emily back, if ever Naomi is the answer.

"Okay then. Let's see what will happen. You'll give up on me." She stood up and went to her mum's desk and kisses Jenna goodbye.

"Bring it on." Naomi said making Emily grins like she's into something brilliant. Let the game started.

**X**

"Have you seen my car keys?" she's looking everywhere and she can't remember where it is. Forgetfulness. Katie just points the drawer beside their mini bar. She went straight to it and got the keys.

"Katie…" her twin looks at her, just looking at her. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand. I know I'm a bitch but I just couldn't stand looking at you like that, you know. When Mandy stop living her life, you did also. We were so worried because you ceased to be the old you; you never showed any emotions except being cold to anything and anyone as if you didn't care." Katie puts her coffee down and tried to let Emily understand that life must go on. She's not good at it but she's trying. Losing Emily, losing her twin is the thing she doesn't want to happen. Emily is all that she've got.

Emily sat beside her twin in the dining. She feels nothing but she doesn't want to let her sister worried that much or any of her family members. She must stop being unfair to them; it was 2 years ago and she needs to be alright even if she can't. She's still in pain losing her girlfriend but there's nothing to lose if she'll try to live her life without Mandy. She knows Mandy wanted her to be happy, if not with her at least with someone who deserves Emily.

"I'll try to care." Katie looks at her twin, smiling half-heartedly.

"You don't need to. Forcing something isn't right. Let it be born naturally and let your cold emotions die naturally." Katie squeezes her hand, letting her know that she's always there for her. "I sometimes do need a sister."

Emily hugs her. She knows that everything will be alright, bit by bit. "You know I'm your sister. And I'm always here for you, no matter what."

"Yeah. I know. And thanks." Katie smiles at her and let Emily joined her for some coffee-break thing. Sisters' make up bonding. "Give Naomi a chance. I met her, she's smart, really. You will like her."

"Like her? As in hell no way, Katie." She chuckles. She doesn't know if she really gets what Katie is trying to say about 'you will like her'. "She confused me with her intelligence and amused me with her stupidity."

"Ems… she's nice. She hates injustice so I can say that it's fair enough to let that gorgeous blonde be given a chance, a chance Ems, a sole chance." Katie took a taste from her ice cream cake. "You will be working with her."

"Is it me the gay one or you?" she's grinning like an idiot. She never heard Katie praising someone's beauty, well, aside for her own self of course. _Narcissistic_.

Katie gave her a mocking look. "I'm into fashion business sis. I saw hundreds of models, and I can differentiate ugly ones from gorgeous ones and Naomi is one hell best example of being a goddess. She's perfect. And besides, I'm a cock cruncher, not muff muncher. Ew."

Emily looks at her with a 'what' look.

"Sorry Ems. No offense, really." She softly laughs.

"You do realize that I'm gay, right? What's wrong with you people?" Emily just shook her head in disbelief. "And that Naomi girl isn't a goddess; she's like an offspring of Cruela de Ville. Gosh."

"Look who's talking. You're more rude and harsh than her sis."

"I'm so not. She yelled at me the first time I saw her. The nerve." Emily is obviously affected. Denial doesn't work at least. "And she didn't apologize."

"I think you like her."

"Katie!"

"What?" her twin is laughing at her, hard. "If you don't like her, why is that you're pretty affected by her? Hmmm?" Katie is teasing her hoping that she might spit something out unconsciously.

"Bloody fucking hell, K." She straightly drinks all her remaining coffee. Guilty, maybe? "She's the last person I will ever, ever learn to appreciate."

"I hope you won't swallow your words Ems, well, just in case." Katie winks at her. "I need to go; I still have meetings to attend to."

"Okay." Emily is being left alone. She can't forget what Katie had just said earlier. Does she really like the blonde unconsciously? Does she? If yes, well, she really didn't noticed, acknowledged, recognized or whatsoever.

"There's no way I could like that girl. Hell no way! Crap."

**HI. JUST STARTING THIS STORY. REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS WILL BE HIGHLY APPRECIATED. PLS BE KIND. JUST LEAVE ONE IF YOU HAVE TIME. NEED TO KNOW IF THIS STORY NEEDS SOME CONTINUATION. THANKS.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mum, how can you punish me this bad?" Emily is about to shed tears "Bloody crap, this is enormous. This is absurd." She can't deem what's happening. She decided to comply with her mum but she never thought it would be this much, too much to track. She keeps on walking back and forth at their lawn whilst Jenna is trying her best to explicate to her daughter, Emily, that it will be the best decision to make for her to learn faster.

"Mum, I'm not that brainless not to know the trade." Emily is so vulnerable for the verity she needs to put up with it. She turns her gape to her twin who's leaning at the sliding door, crossing Katie's arms against her chest. Emily is trying to ask some help from her twin.

"Ems, I'm sorry. But I think Mum do have a point." Lisp is in some way obvious from her words. Katie grabs her coffee and nip before she continue making her twin feel a bit bleaker. She really believes that it will help Emily a lot. "What are your reasons for not trying to?" She's beaming like an idiot towards her twin Emily. She's like teasing her.

"Come on, K." Emily has now unshed cry in her eyes. She knows that she will drop in this kind of squabble mainly when Katie is taking side, apparently and obviously, not Emily's side. "Fucking hell." Emily strongly whispers.

"Come on, baby sis. Naomi is pretty much responsible and i know she won't..." Katie paused. She glances at their mother, and smirks.

"She won't what?" Emily leans her back against the cold partition making herself adjacent to her twin. She indubitably looks strained, upset and hopeless. She sighs intensely whilst waiting for Katie to answer her. "Hey, K! What now?"

"Okay, okay. Hold your vagina together." Katie softly laughs. She walks closely to her twin and then leans to Emily's left ear whilst whispering. "She won't... bite off."

"God K, shut the fucking up." Emily exclaimed which made Katie explode out harder from laughing.

"Ems."

Emily glares at her sister. "What?"

Jenna keeps on observing her two girls, smiling. She knows Emily will be back, she can't tell when but sure enough it will be... soon. She's happy seeing them trying to patch some misunderstanding things up. Maybe Naomi can help change Emily into a responsible successor of Fitch Family, her Emily.

"Okay girls, stop it." Jenna is trying to pull them away from each other. It's very evident that Emily is very much pissed.

"Mum." It was Katie. Jenna glances at Katie.

"Yes, Love?"

Katie motions her gestures to Emily whilst giggling. "Emily is bloody blushing like a tomato."

After saying that which made Emily flush to death, and Jenna smirk, Katie dash to their mum, kisses her forehead and hastily bid goodbye before Emily can get even to her.

"Bye sis. Love you." Katie winks at her and storm away to go to her pending meeting.

"Bloody hell K!" Emily exclaimed at the top of her lungs. She only heard chuckling from where her sister's track.

"Shit." She turns roughly and looks at her mum. You will feel for those adorable brown eyes.

"Mum." She occupied the unfilled seat infront of her mum. "Can you please spare me from that thing? If you want I'll study again. I just don't want myself end up following that work of genius of yours. Worse, I'll commit suicide, mum. That blonde girl? She's shitting me." She addresses Naomi as _work of genius_.

"Love, it would be best if you'll try. Naomi is very intelligent. I trust her." Jenna sips from coffee and studied her daughter's facade. "Give her a prospect... to help you."

"Mum, i don't need her."

"Emily." She gave Emily a look that she knows her daughter won't refuse to go along with. Jenna stands and made her way to go to her office, Jenna halted and turns to Emily, kisses her daughter's temple. "We already made a decision about this, Love. Prepare your things. I'm expecting you to be there at 4 o'clock at my office. It's for your own good. I love you."

"Holy crap." She sobbed her face to her palms. Tears without restraint fell from her pale cheeks. "You didn't even bother asking me. I decided to take over your place if ever you will retire, Mum. But you're killing me. This is too much."

X

"Naomi, to my office please."

Naomi follows at what she told. She already knows what the conversation would be. She just doesn't want to face the uninhibited resentment of the red-head. She's pretty certain, that the stunning red-head is stuffed of loathing as of the moment. When she entered the room, she saw Katie first which gave her a light smile and then she saw the quiet red-head who's sitting next to her twin at the angle of the room. She saw nothing in Emily's expression. It's still the same blunt, tasteless appearance. But Emily by no means dared not to glance at Naomi. She's still displease about the set up.

"Have a sit Naomi." Jenna went back to her desk and looking for some documents that Naomi and Emily needs to know and concur on.

"Thank you, Mrs. Fitch." She sat in front of Emily who's not moving a muscle. She's not aware that she's staring at the red-head for quite a moment. She purely appreciates those adorable chocolate eyes, those cute button nose and perfect lips. She can say that the underneath shoulder length dazzling red hair of Emily is soft and smooth not to point out she can smell the delicate scent, _strawberry_.

"What?"

Naomi was awoken from her daydreaming when she heard the vigor and sting tone from Emily's voice, it was pretty heavy. The red-head is looking at her intently, with left eyebrow angled up. "What are you staring at?"

"Erm, no-nothing." Naomi answered Emily back feeling a bit embarrassed but she manages not to make it obvious. It will make Emily feel finer.

"You do know that it's rude to stare at someone right? You're smart as what they say, why not put into practice those things to yourself? Keep your eyes away from me." Emily then gazes away from the blonde. She's not in the mood to be so fucking affable in the people inside her Mum's office. Jenna glares at her telling to stop that stance. Whilst Katie put her right hand on Emily's lap, giving indication that she needs to calm down. "It irritates me, K." Emily whispers.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to infuriate you." It was Naomi.

"Yeah, right! Whatever."

"I apologize for my sister's behavior, Naomi." It was Katie who deeply feels sorry for the blonde because she knows that Naomi is only helping her mum to focus Emily to her impending big responsibilities. And it's not a joke. She's thinking maybe Emily is pretty pressured that why she's acting like a twat.

"Why do you need to say sorry to her, K?" She's staring back fiercely to Naomi, studying the blonde's expressions. Her perfect curve eyebrows gathered at the center. "She keeps on staring which is pretty much uncomfortable."

"Ems..." Katie rubs her twin's back smoothly. "Please. Stop."

Jenna stood up and presented the papers in front of Naomi and her daughter, Emily. She crosses her arm and shift glances between them.

"Both of you read it." Jenna commanded them. "Emily. Read it." She notices her daughter not moving a muscle whilst Naomi is grabbing the duplicate of documents.

"Why should I?" Hurt is evident in Emily's voice. "You decided to do things without my knowing and made it in your way. So there's no point in reading those worthless papers because whatever it is, it's still pointless." Emily stands up and crosses her arms against her chest. She means no insolence for her mum but she feels like she's a stupid cunt because they decided without consulting her opinion.

"Emily, sit down. Read that." Katie is pulling her sister's wrist to motion her to sit and calm down. "Can you please fucking calm down?"

"K, you're kidding right? Me? Calming down?" Emily slightly chuckles. "Tell me how to come down, teach me. They keep on putting these stupid ideas around me. So tell me, how can I calm down?" Unshed tears from her soft brown eyes is obvious.

Naomi feels for Emily. She doesn't know but she wants to dash and hug Emily so tight. There's something in Emily's being that pulls her concentration and makes her mouthful opinion stumble for split seconds. It makes her heart stitch for no reasons at all. She only met that adorable stunning red-head girl for about a week. But everytime they noticed each other, there's no kind words leaving their lips, they keep on throwing sarcastic, rude and nasty answers until both of them stop lurking and mocking the other one. She then remembers when they both left from the Company's training room til 12 o'clock in the morning because Emily kept having thousands of mood swings every fucking minute. First, she would do it, after a minute she won't which made Naomi so agitated.

_"Jesus fucking Christ!" Naomi exhaled a lung full air. "You're such a bloody stress. You're causing me a hell crap massive headache. All you need to do is to shitty finish that." She glares at Emily who's not paying attention to her retorts._

_Emily looks at her plainly then tore away her gaze as if she saw nothing. "For Christ sake!" Naomi pinches the bridge of her nose. "You're difficult."_

_Emily smirks. She stands up and crosses her arms against her chest. "Tired?"_

_Naomi looks at her intently. Those blue orbs boring against those cute brown eyes. Naomi didn't spill a word._

_"Told you, I'll make your life a living hell. So... give the fucking game up. I can learn on my own." She softly laughs to annoy the blonde._

_"There's no way you can make me suffer." Naomi smiles and winks at her which made Emily blush. Emily immediately tore away her gaze, she don't want Naomi to notice those warm feeling she felt in her cheeks just because of a simple irritating wink._

_"Do it." Naomi placed the paper in front of Emily. _

_"Bloody fucking cow you are." Emily smirks. "It's already midnight, and I'm freaking tired and sleepy." She yawns which made Naomi blush and smile. 'Fucking adorable'._

_"You fucking keep your eyes to yourself. Don't imagine me naked in your head." Emily said with no emotions at all whilst answering the paper before her. She didn't directly saw Naomi gazing at her but she can notice it through her peripheral vision._

_Naomi's eyes went wide. She can't believe this creature."Woa! I think you're imagining things. I'm sorry but you're not my type." 'Really Naomi?'_

_Emily gapes at her. "Good then because... I don't like you, bitch."_

_"I don't like you either, midget." She whispers the last word but Emily still heard it._

_"Fucking bitch." Emily forcefully wrote the answes with irritation._

_"Yeah, that's right."Naomi sat at the table where Emily is having a headbreaking review. She's smirking._

_"You fucking stop that. Pissed off, will you?" Emily halted from what she's doing, she cannot concentrate if someone is observing her especially with those perfect lips curve into a seductive smirk. 'What? Emily, seductive? What are you thinking?' Emily reprimanded herself. _

_"I'm not doing anything." Naomi's gestures plead not guilty._

_"You are fucking shitting me? Stop that irritating smirk before i rip that bloody smirk out of your fucking face." She's disturbed by those perfect lips; Naomi bit the bottom part of her attractive lips because of satisfaction that by doing some simple gestures, she can pissed Emily so easy._

_Emily took glances at her and rolled her eyes afterwards. "Bloody hell. You look like a stripper, you know. Want some pole? Maybe you want to dance and seduce some uninteresting creatures that would notice you."The red-head shook her head due to displeasure. "Such a cow."_

_Naomi laughs. Genuine laughs. "You're funny. I'm not doing anything but you're pretty much affected."_

_"You fucking pissed off before I fucking lose my precious patience." Emily is now glaring at her heavily._

_"Okay, okay." Naomi is lifting her hands in the air as an indication of stopping from teasing Emily. "I'll wait outside."_

"Emily, stop that attitude of yours. We obviously talked about it earlier." It was Jenna who made Naomi push back herself to recent confrontation. She motions her step towards Emily.

"But Mum…" She tried to dissent but Jenna is firm with her decisions.

"No buts Emily." It was heavy indicating that Jenna won't waste her time arguing with her daughter about that matter over and over again. She clearly explains everything. "Naomi will fetch you at home together with your things."

"I fucking hate this. I really don't understand why I need to do this shitty crap. It's like you're kicking me out of the house." She's really upset, she cannot make any means or any justification to make her Mum's mind change.

"It's final Emily." Jenna ended the conversation. She went back to her table and studied some papers that need her approval. "You cannot use your car, credit/debit card, privileges and everything. Naomi will provide all of that."

Emily can't do anything but to be unaided. She feels so pathetic. She doesn't know what she should do. She cannot use her car, money and privileges. She's affluent, they are wealthy but for certain reason her Mum took hold of everything she has not until she will learn and handle the Company, everything will be return to her and plus the fact that she will take over Jenna's place, as the President. "You will be living with Naomi with no explicit time. Not unless you will conduct yourself and be responsible." Jenna glances at her daughter which is gazing at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing on Earth. "You will be living in Naomi's home. Be proper Emily."

She glances at Naomi who's not surprised regarding with the set up. Jenna explained to Naomi the situation and she fully understands. Emily looks at her sadly with rich tears flowing from her tired eyes. She cannot do anything. Even her twin Katie doesn't know how to calm her down.

"How could you, Naomi?" it was directed to Naomi's being. It was the first time she heard the red-head utter her name with that husky tone and for her disenchantment; it was infuriated, heavy and excruciating. It's supposed to be a piece of music to her ears but it turned out the other way. Naomi flicker many times for the reason that she cannot find some answers to Emily's question. Naomi motions her steps closer to the red-head. She's not fully aware if what she's doing. She just wanted to get close to Emily. To Emily's surprise, Naomi grabs her wrist and pulls her close to her.

"Come with me… Emily."

**HEY. HOPE THIS CHAPTER DIDN'T SUCK. SORRY. DIDN'T HAVE MUCH REVIEWS BUT I'M HAPPY BECAUSE GOT SOME READERS WHO ACTUALLY READ THIS STORY THOUGH WITH NO REVIEWS. THANKS GUYS. **** SUGGESTIONS ARE VERY MUCH WELCOME ESPECIALLY REVIEWS. HAHA. JUST NEED SOME MOTIVATION TO CONTINUE THIS. **** GREAT DAY AHEAD. WILL UPDATE THIS VERY SOON.**


	4. Chapter 4

It's been two weeks from the time when Naomi met Emily in not so good status. It's been a week since Emily moved to Naomi's house. And it's been two hours since Naomi kept on bugging Emily's room because Emily won't wake up.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Naomi still knocking on Emily's room. "Emily, please wake up. We do have some schedule today."

The door swung open and she straight away saw a sleepy Emily who rubs her eyes in front of her. After opening the door Emily swiftly went back to bed to doze for the second time.

"What the-"Naomi rush inside Emily's room. "Hey. You need to get ready; we will have a lunch meeting with potential investors." Naomi put her hands on her hips whilst giving out some deafening homily to Emily's ears. She still didn't hear anything from the red-head. She pulls down the duvet and grabbed Emily's arm. "You need to wake up or else I'll bring the fucking shower here in your bed."

Emily rose up, still with those sleepy eyes. "Is that your way to say good morning?" Emily pulls the duvet back which made Naomi burst out. Emily doesn't have any plans of getting up from her comfortable bed.

"Bloody hell you're so difficult." Naomi pinches the bridge of her nose. She needs to calm down and she doesn't want to ruin her morning. "I've tried many times Emily to wake you up. So please, be considerate. We both have meetings."

"You fucking gave me tons of papers to read, study and review. What do you expect me to do with those documents? Stare? I read all of them, piece by piece until 4 o'clock in the morning whilst you were bloody dreaming." Emily rose up from her bed and crosses her arms against her chest facing Naomi. "I just got two hours of sleep, how can I survive for the entire stressful day? You didn't even bother to ask me if I can finish all of those shitty craps in just one night."

"It's your problem how you can finish understanding all of those papers. You kept on watching TV all night long before you lay a hand on those important documents I provided you." She does not really like this kind of argument with Emily. She do have a point because she provided Emily those documents early that night and Emily do have enough time to finish reading it, but on the other hand, she felt a bit pang of guilt because she can clearly see Emily's eyes surrounded by dark circles. "You need to prepare. Breakfast in 20 minutes. I'll wait downstairs. " Naomi made her way downstairs to give Emily ample time to prepare herself.

"I fucking hate you!" Emily forcefully slammed the door close when Naomi went downstairs. She cannot believe she's suffering from lack of sleep whilst when she was in their house she can sleep nonstop. "I can't believe this!"

After Emily studied herself in the mirror and noticed that she looks pretty good on her simple white dress, she went downstairs to grab some breakfast. Whilst making her way to the dining area, she saw Naomi playing her necklace with cross pendant encircled by a white gold ring around her neck. She's looking at her for quite some time, she's looking at Naomi, no, she's staring at Naomi who's standing against the door directed to the pool.

Naomi turns around when she felt Emily's presence. She caught the red-head staring at her. "Seeing something you like?" she grins to Emily.

"Shut up." Emily walks to the right side of the table and occupied the chair, grab some bread and coffee in front of her. "Done already?" she asks Naomi without gazing. She continues taking her breakfast.

"Yeah, would you like to have some bacon?" the blonde offers whilst making her way to the vacant seat next to Emily.

"No, it's fine. I'm not used eating breakfast alone." She said bluntly.

Naomi glances at her. She grabs some hotdogs and bread and eats. "I'm still hungry." She lied.

"Liar. Bitch." Emily smirks. She keeps on having small talk with the blonde without glancing Naomi even for a quick second. She knew Naomi's done with her breakfast earlier because she heard sounds of utensils chattering when she was still inside her room preparing. "I'll just finish this cup of coffee then we'll go. Sorry I woke up late and it's your fucking fault." She sips and then flickers many times. She still doesn't like the feeling of her tired sleepy eyes.

"It's not my fault, you were not responsible enough to handle or adjust your time. Time management." Emily just shrugs her shoulders.

They continue having their breakfast together without throwing ironic comments to each other. They can be very calm if they're having meals together. Aside from that, it's war. Always.

X

"Do I fucking need to denote this?" Emily keeps on ranting inside Naomi's car. She's actually nervous. Naomi instructed her that she needs to up sell those infrastructure to influence their potential clients to invest. "Bloody hell, why you didn't tell me that I am the one who's going to give details about this? You're pressuring me." She keeps turning the pages to scrutinize some significant details.

"They want and need explicit explanation. You need to present it fully." She stirred the wheel to park her car at the basement of the company. "We're here."

Emily feels like she's about to faint. They still have three hours left before the meeting and she's having blurry surroundings because of nervousness.

"_Is she taking it seriously now?"_ Naomi asks herself. She never saw Emily that serious to the point that she will keep on asking some important details from her. She knows she will bring out the best in Emily's being. She can say Emily is clever, Emily just don't want to make it obvious. They walk together inside the elevator. She glances at Emily who's still putting up some good convincing words.

"What the fuck, what about this?" Emily motions a piece of paper in front of Naomi whilst the elevator is making its way up to the tenth floor where their office is located. They're sharing since Jenna wanted to keep track on Emily's whereabouts. "Shit I think I'll pass out." She softly whispers but still Naomi heard it.

"Em." The red-head turns her head in Naomi's direction. She loves the new nickname.

"Yeah?"

"I'm there, okay? You'll be fine. I'm sure." Naomi gave her a soft smile making her heartbeat a little bit faster than the usual. "You can do it. I do believe in you."

"Thanks." She read again the proposal and let out a small cute smile from her lips.

"It's nothing. Come on then." They went straight to their office before making their way to Jenna's room. They put their portfolios in place, grab some other important papers. "We need to consult Mrs. Fitch. Let's go." Emily follows Naomi's track, still feeling so nervous.

Naomi knocks three times before she heard Jenna's voice. They both went inside but Emily still have some hesitations to talk to her mum after she froze Emily's account and making her live with Naomi. She still does have some pain from what happened last week.

"Good morning, Mrs. Fitch." Naomi greeted the President. She gazes at Emily who's not moving a single muscle.

"Good morning, Naomi. Emily?" Jenna is waiting for Emily's response. "How are you doing now? You haven't visited Katie and James at home."

"You threw me out, remember?" She means no disrespect but she still can't believe that her own mum let her live with some random person. She still can't forget that for the sake of making her learn faster, she ought to live with the Company's General Manager which is Naomi Campbell. She still does have some painful feelings towards her mother.

"Love…" Jenna wanted to make her daughter understand that she made that decision for Emily's own good.

"It's fine mum." She cut Jenna off. She doesn't want to have some endless argument with her mum regarding with that matter again. She needs to deal with it since it was already implemented. She cannot do anything about it; she's trying to adjust gradually. She knew that she will be the one who's going to take responsibility one day. Her dad, Rob, is managing their other businesses. Her twin is in Fashion Business which suits Katie's best. Her brother is still in school. "I cannot do anything about, can I?"

Jenna looks at her daughter. She wants to take her words back and let Emily do her own thing. She's studying Emily and trying to find the old Emily who wanted to follow her footsteps as a successful Business Tycoon. She remembers when Emily is still taking up Masters in Business Management. She keeps on asking Jenna how to be a powerful person regarding handling huge Businesses throughout the continent. When Jenna asked Emily if what she knows about Management, she softly chuckles at Emily's answer. _"Management is the act of getting people together to accomplish desired goals and __objectives__ using available resources efficiently and effectively. Management comprises __planning__, __organizing__, staffing, leading or directing, and __controlling__ an __organization__ (a group of one or more people or entities) or effort for the purpose of accomplishing a goal. __Resourcing__ encompasses the deployment and manipulation of __human resources__, __financial__ resources, __technological__ resources and __natural resources__. Since organizations can be viewed as __systems__, management can also be defined as human action, including design, to facilitate the production of useful outcomes from a system. This view opens the opportunity to 'manage' oneself, a pre-requisite to attempting to manage others."_ Emily answered her with matching convincing gestures. Emily was born to be a Leader. How she wish she would have her old Emily back. She was snapped out from her reminiscing when Emily told her something.

"I'm going to mess it up, the meeting I mean." Emily handed the papers to her mother. "That preparation sucks."

X

"You okay?" Naomi glances at her whilst they're making their way home. She just can't study Emily's expression that long because she needed not to break her attention from the slippery road whilst driving.

"Your proposal sucks. I fucking find it difficult to defend. You're the one who needs to defend that because it was your proposal at the first place." She's hissing inside Naomi's car. "Are you trying to make me look like bloody stupid in front of those shitless heads?"

"Em…" she's trying to calm Emily down.

"You shut up! I feel like you're trying to sabotage the plan. First, you didn't tell me that I will present that crap in front of them and try to pursue those investors. Second, you kept on demanding things from me like finishing all course work in one fucking day."

"Em…" Naomi's still trying to get her attention.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"We got it." She glances at the red-head. "They were pretty amazed the way you deliver those sales, feasibility and market exchange percentage. You were excellent. Kudos!"

"What did you say?" she cannot fathom those words which Naomi releases. "We fucking what?"

"We got the deal. The Project Department is now busy planning the start date." She stares at Emily, smiling. "Why do I need to hear all those curses you're throwing at me every day?"

"Erm." The red-head cannot find her tongue to reason out. She wanted to jump because of happiness, she can't believe it. She got the deal. They got the deal. She was pretty incredible.

"Em?"

"Because you're a cow." She said bluntly. But deep inside she wanted to hug every person she can. She just can't show it. She's fucking happy!

"Yeah, right." Naomi pouted her lips for disapproval. "Fancy eating Italian food?"

"And what fucking restaurant would that be?" it was Emily.

Naomi grins widely. "I know some place."

"Fuck it, come on then. I'm starving." Emily gave Naomi those words as a signal of approving to have early dinner with the blonde. "Be sure I'll like the place, if not you will cook breakfast for the rest of the month."

"And if you will love it?"

Emily looks at her and says "I will cook dinner for you… with poison of course for the rest of the month."

"Bad. Mean." Naomi loudly laughs inside the car. "Deal is close."

"Bitch." Emily utters.

"Yeah right, midget."

"Whatever. Cow." Emily tore away her gaze at the road and let out a small smile. Little did she know, Naomi can see her reflection in the car window.

And there you go again.

**HEY. SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR, STYLE AND LAY OUT. SORRY IT'S NOT PERFECT. I'M TRYING MY BEST TO IMPROVE. SORRY FOR ALL THE ERRORS AND BTW, THANKS FOR THOSE PEOPLE WHO READ THIS. I KEEP GETTING AN E-MAIL FOR ALERTS. BIG THANKS. REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS ARE VERY MUCH WELCOME, NEGATIVE OR POSITIVE, I'LL APPRECIATE IT. I'M TRYING TO UPDATE IT EVERYDAY. THANKS AGAIN. GREAT DAY AHEAD.**


	5. Chapter 5

Naomi is making her way home from office after a very prolific day. She hasn't had her lunch or small meal or even snack due to hectic schedule she got. She hurriedly drives just to have her dinner at home. She's starving to death.

"Jesus Christ." She studied the weather which she thinks won't be good until tomorrow. She grabs her iphone and made a call.

"Hey, you okay? I'm on my way home. Better prepare my dinner, I'm fucking hungry." She stirred the wheel to turn right.

"Yes your majesty. Done already, just waiting for the cow to arrive home." She can imagine Emily's eyes rolling.

Naomi giggles hearing that husky voice; it's like a lullaby to her ear. "It's not my problem if you fell in love to that Italian Restaurant. We have a deal."

"Whatever, bitch. You fucking eat this food or I'll cut your throat open." Emily warned her. She knows that the red-head is not really good when it comes to kitchen works, especially cooking.

"Okay, okay. I'll ingest the food without chewing just to make your temper calm down."

"Such a cow." Emily hisses. "Drive safe. It's raining pretty hard. See you."

"Okay." Naomi puts her iphone down and slowed down her tempo. _'Drive safe…' _And she abides it.

After 10 minutes she reached her huge garage. She grabs her umbrella at the backseat and went outside the car. She runs through the front door to avoid getting drench even harder. She went inside and dash to the dining area where Emily is waiting. Emily put the book down when she felt Naomi's presence. She stares at her plainly and waiting for the blonde to motion in the vacant chair in front of her.

"Hey." Naomi puts her phone beside her plate. Raindrops keep falling from her peroxide hair. She wipes it gently. "Sorry about that."

It's been a week and 3 days since Emily tried to familiarize herself to Naomi's house. She actually adjusted that fast and she now can function without asking Naomi if where are the things she needed.

Naomi saw her stands up and made her way to the laundry room. Emily went back carrying a towel and throws it to Naomi's face. Naomi starts to wipe herself dry.

"How stupid." Emily utters whilst making herself comfortable in her chair. "You have an umbrella, still you fucking got huge raindrops? Did you catch the tears of the sky?"

Naomi pouted. "Christ sake, Em." She grabbed the salad and put some in her plate. "I'm fucking hungry, can you please shut up?" She's speaking whilst eating.

"Where are your manners? Stop talking whilst eating." Emily glares at her. The red-head have some major problems when it comes to her temper. "You drink that afterwards." She points her finger at the kitchen counter, showing some acetaminophen tablets. "Don't be such an idiot next time. You're smart but you're stupid. How can two brain qualities exist both in the same time like yours?" She is eating her salad.

Naomi rolled her eyes. All she can her from Emily is discourse every day, every fucking day. She continues eating her dinner and doesn't want to start mocking sessions with the red-head. She's pretty hungry and keeps on letting out small sneezes.

"Fuck sake, I think I'm going to be sick." She whispers to herself. She can feel in the corner of her eyes some hot sensations. "Oh God." She sneezes pretty hard which made Emily glance at her.

"That's what I'm talking about." She stands up and seizes the tablets from the counter. She also grabs some tepid water.

"Drink this."

"I'm fine, Em." Naomi refused.

"Fucking hell." She puts the water down and tablets in front of Naomi, her left hand on her left hip. She's standing beside the blonde. "You're such a kid. Drink that or I'll make you swallow all those tablets instead of one only."

She grabs the medicine and swallows it. She motions afterwards the water to her mouth. "It tastes like holy shit."

Emily gazes at her heavily. "You go upstairs and rest. I don't need you here." She cleans the table and put the dishes at the lavatory.

"Is that your own way to care?"

Emily halted from what she's doing. _'Care?' _she's confused.

"Because if you do, it's not fucking obvious. You're pretty cruel." She made her way upstairs and slam the door closed making Emily jerk.

"Bitch." She washed the dishes, cleans the counter and arranges everything before she went to the living room and turns the TV on. She planned to watch the news before studying at her room.

X

It was midnight when she finished reading some papers she needs to take note. She didn't notice the time ticking so fast. She closes her Macbook and shifted to make herself comfortable and meet her dreams when she remembers Naomi. She went out from her bed and made her way to Naomi's room. She slowly knocks and waits. She didn't hear anything. She twisted the doorknob open and planned to sneak and check if Naomi is doing fine. She can see Naomi's figure inside the duvet. She gently close the door and walk towards Naomi's bed side.

"Hey" she touched Naomi's forehead. "Bloody hell, you're burning." She heaves the duvet tight to Naomi's burning body because of unexpected fever. "Just wait." Emily hurriedly went downstairs to get the medicine, water and basin with small towel to wipe Naomi's fever down. After a couple of minutes she went back seizing the things she needed to aid the blonde. She noticed that Naomi hasn't changed her office suit.

"You didn't change your fucking clothes?" she was extreme. She now knows the reason why Naomi is suffering from fever. "You really are a cow." She searched for Naomi's wardrobe. She snatches some comfortable shirt and pajama. She sat beside the blonde and pulls the duvet down. Naomi pulls it up.

"We need to change your clothes. You'll get a fucking killer pneumonia if ever." She's worried.

"I'm fine." She can feel her hot breath due to compression of heat from her body. "You should go to sleep. Thanks."

"You don't want to test my patience, do you?" she gritted her teeth. She's not enjoying this.

"Em."

"You listen to me, and listen very carefully. We need to get that soiled dress out of your burning body. You need to drink this medicine and I need to wash you, okay?" She started to soak the small towel in the basin with cold water. "Don't jerk, this water is cold. It will help you let the fever out from your body." Emily slowly unbutton Naomi's office top.

"What are you doing?" Naomi asks with her eyes having some unshed tears because of too much hot sensation that she feels like it will evaporate any minute.

"I'm going to rape you?" She said with a mocking tone. "Gonna change your clothes, idiot." She saw Naomi's face turns to red and she knows it's not because of the fever. She gently removes Naomi's clothes; she saw how flawless Naomi is revealing the glowing skin in a dim light from the lamp beside the bed. She gently made a swallow move feeling her throat dried upon witnessing those gorgeous body in front of her. No one can resist those curves and not to mention those handful breasts.

"Don't fucking jerk. This towel is freezing cold." She saw Naomi gently nods. She slowly strokes the towel tenderly in Naomi's arms, back, nape and body. She's restraining herself from doing some stupid actions that they will both regret in the end. _'Oh fucking hell, this is torture.'_ She needs to fight against the temptation. "Go turn around and unhook your bra, then wear this." She handed the white big shirt to Naomi. She saw hesitations from Naomi's eyes.

"For fuck sake, I won't touch you okay?" _'Really Emily?' _she turns her back away from Naomi to give the blonde some privacy to wear off the remaining piece of fabric covering her upper torso. "Jesus."

"I'm sorry. You really don't need to do these things." Naomi slightly sneaking to where Emily is, back against back. She uses her right arm to cover her breasts from exposing to those now dark brown eyes. "I'm naked."

"I fucking know, okay?" She said sarcastically. "Can I turn around? You need to wear this or much better 'you' wear this." She landed a piece of a white shirt to Naomi's hand but still her back facing Naomi.

"Thanks. I feel better now." She put the shirt on and lay on her bed again. "I'll be fine. You can sleep now." She half-heartedly smiles. Emily spins around to see her under the dim light. She stands up and made her way outside Naomi's room making Naomi wondered. The blonde thought she would go to bed since it's really getting late. But to her surprise, she saw Emily entered her room again carrying her security pillow.

"You need to sleep." She positions herself in the couch beside Naomi's bed, 8 feet apart. "Going to wake you up for acetaminophen, you can't miss one fucking tablet or else the fever will eat you up again."

"Em."

"What?" she's placing her pillow in her new bed for tonight.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Emily gazes at her. "It's your bloody problem. You can't help it, can you? Being a twat sometimes?"

"Care." She's smiling back at her. "I know I'm shitty sometimes. I was really starving, haven't eaten anything after breakfast. I was so tired and then the rain comes when I was driving my way home."

"Yeah, just stop being so brainless sometimes. And I don't care." She secured the medicines and glass of water before lying in the couch. "Go to sleep." She closed her tired eyes.

"Okay, not care. Concern maybe?"

"Shut up."

"Okay." She then closes her eyes and prepares to meet her dreams.

X

"Hey. Wake up." She's shaking Naomi who keeps on uttering something, her fever went up again. "You're having a nightmare. Fucking fever, it's getting high again."

It was 4 o'clock in the morning when she heard Naomi grumbles. She cannot understand herself but she's freaking worried. "Naomi." Second time she mentioned it since they met.

She still keeps on waking Naomi up. She needs to in order for her to calm down, she needs assurance.

"Nai." She calls out again. She heard Naomi saying something. She's thinking Naomi is experiencing hallucination.

"Effy…" Naomi softly utters unconsciously. "Ef…"

She was in confusion. Did she hear it correctly? The only word she remembers is 'Ef'.

"You're cursing me?" she heard no answer from Naomi. Maybe it was meant to be spoken through hallucination. She gently shake Naomi again until the blonde open her eyes. "Thank God, you're fucking having some delirium. Drink this, it's been 4 hours."

She grabs the medicine from Emily's hand and took it quickly. "Sorry."

"Go back to sleep." Emily went back to the couch. She lies down when she saw Naomi slowly dozing off again.

"_Who the fuck is 'Ef'?"_ she's wondering.

X

Naomi woke up with no signs of Emily inside her room. As far as she can remember Emily slept in the couch but now she can see no sign of the red-head.

She feels better now. She pulls herself together, went downstairs hoping to see Emily in the kitchen. And she was right; Emily was in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"Hey. Morning." She greeted her weakly.

"Feeling okay?" Emily is preparing the porridge.

"Yeah, thanks." She glances at the wall clock. Emily saw her.

"You're not going to work. You need to rest. I already told your secretary, Panda, that you are bloody sick." Emily prepares the breakfast in order for Naomi to eat.

"I can't. I need to go to the office." She protests. "I'm fine now."

"You fucking dare go; I'll make sure you will regret it." She can sense threat from Emily's voice. "Sit down, eat and drink that tablet."

"But…"

"Don't test my patience Naomi." Third time she mentioned it. It was a melody into Naomi's ears. It's obvious that Emily cares for her. "You almost got pneumonia you idiot, and now you're pretty confident to tell me you're fine? Fine my arse."

Naomi stares at her. Is this for real? She's seeing Emily with worries. She can see it through her gestures, eyes and words. She can sense something from Emily making her heartbeat flips over and over again. She's smiling softly. She wanted to get used to that feeling, she was used to that feeling… before. She just can't because sooner or later after Emily can handle everything regarding business, she will be left alone again in her house and she don't want to suffer missing someone who's not meant to be with her. The smile on her face soon fades, it was replaced by pain. Is it possible? Is it possible to love Emily?

"Your porridge is getting colder." Emily motions her index finger to Naomi's food. "Bloody eat it, Nai."

Fifth time. She gazes at Emily quickly after hearing the cute nickname. She love it, she fucking love it. She loves… her. She loves… Emily? She was snapped out from her thoughts. It can't be. She can't be. She wants to but she can't. It's not part of the deal.

**HEY GUYS. SORRY FOR ALL THE ERRORS (GRAMMARS AND EVERYTHING). I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER YESTERDAY BUT WASN'T ABLE TO PUBLISH DUE TO SOME CIRCUMSTANCES LIKE SLEEPING AFTER WORK. HAHA. REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH WELCOME AND APPRECIATED. I HOPE I CAN GET ONE. HAHA. SO… CHAPTER 6 IS IN THE MAKING. HAHA. PLS DO SUGGEST. HAVE FUN. GREAT DAY AHEAD.**

**Michelle1017 – hey, thanks for the review. I'm looking forward to meet all your expectations. Naomi and Emily will soon get to the point of falling in love. It's bound to happen. Anyways, thanks a lot. Great day!**

**Alice_boricua – hello. Thanks for appreciating this story. I'm not a writer really, I'm a reader. Haha. But thank you for reading though I know it isn't good as the other stories. But I'm trying. Thanks again. Nice day.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey K." she smiles at her twin. She decided to visit her family at their home from the time when she hasn't seen them for almost 2 weeks. She misses her sister a lot. She was leaning on their frontage door waiting for Katie to look back.

"Ems!" she exclaimed and went to Emily to embrace her sister tightly. "You bitch, I miss you. What the hell were you doing this past weeks?"

"Sorry K, I've been busy trying to compose my own scheme, you know, business fucking thing. How are you?" they walk towards the pool area trying to reach the mini bar. "Where's James?"

"Oh. I tried to call you but yeah, no one is answering. I thought you were busy making out with Naomi." She teases her twin. "James is not here, they have an activity in school."

"Bloody fucking hell Katie!" she rolls her eyes whilst her twin was just looking at her still with those teasing gazes. "We didn't…"

"What?"

"K we didn't, you know, shag. God, don't need to clarify things." She said defensively. "I don't even like her."

"Really Ems?" she pours some Jack Daniels to Emily's glass. Emily gazes back at her. She can see something in Emily's eyes like, _lying?_ She knows her sister. She's lying about Naomi. Well, _action speaks louder than words._ And that clearly defines Emily. She cannot understand her sister why she kept on resisting on things that she knows she could be better with.

"The fuck. Yes of course!" she gulp straight from her glass. She can sense manipulation in Katie's words. She feels like her throat is bloody burning because of the drink. She now seems to think if she really doesn't like Naomi or she really doesn't want to like Naomi even though her heart says otherwise. She doesn't want to be involved into some emotional issues after what happened to Mandy. "She's a cow."

"Your eyes says otherwise, baby sis." Katie sips from her Jack. "Every time I mention her name, your cute eyes seem to radiance and express sparks. It's like, your eyes are smiling voluntarily even though you kept on denying It." she gaze at her half-heartedly. "It's been 2 years Ems, give yourself a break and give Naomi a chance if ever you two can possibly be together. She's smart, a very smart ass. And for all I know, she doesn't have someone special now."

"So?" She slowly sips her drink up. It's like she wanted to be badly drunk, badly wasted for the reason that she just want to. "She's fucking gorgeous, yes, but that just it. Nothing else."

"I like her for you."

"I don't like her for myself K." she leans her back against the cold steel chair. "Cheers to that." She smirks.

"I really doubt it, Ems."

"Oh shut up."

"Bitch." Katie let out a small soft laughs.

"Whatever." Emily swigs all her drink up. She's now thinking if what would it be to like Naomi, what would it feel to be in love with Naomi. What would it feel being with gorgeous Naomi? She can't say it, she can't confirm it. She can't be sure if she really can restrain herself from liking Naomi. She doesn't want to admit it. She doesn't want to make it possible.

"Have dinner with us 's been weeks since the last time we had dinner together." Katie's hoping a confirmation from Emily, and she was not given some unacceptable answers, Emily smiles broadly as a yes to her twin's invitation. "Good Ems." they stayed like that for a while. They don't want to miss something whenever they're together. It's like they were back as young kids who sticked together for everything. How Katie missed those moments.

"I miss you, Ems." She reaches Emily's hand and holds it. "But sooner or later you'll be with someone like..." She's sad but she's in the mood to pick some mocking moments with her sister.

"Like what?" Emily rolls her eyes. She knows where this topic goes. "Bloody hell."

"Like..." Katie said hanging.

"Like Naomi?" Emily exclaimed. "Fuck."

"I didn't point out names." she saw again Emily's eyes but now throwing daggers at her. "I think you love her now. See those dancing lights in your eyes?"

"Shut up K. And I can't see my own eyes for the record." She hisses. She's now thinking about Naomi and whenever she does, she can feel her heart thrumbing bit by bit.

"Yeah, you love her."

Emily remains silent. It can't be. She looks at Katie hoping to find answers with her floating confusions.

"Sis, you alright?" She was snapped out from her Naomi thoughts.

"Sorry?"

"Ems, are you okay? You suddenly spacing out."

"Erm, y-yeah." She lied. "Just thinking something."

"Oh." She gulps some Jack but not with the glass, it's now on the bottle."My God, need to stop this. We still need to have dinner."

Emily was also drinking but not really gulping it hard. She was suddenly taking away by her deep thoughts. She didn't even notice her phone is ringing.

"The fuck Ems, answer your bloody phone."

"Sorry." She grabs her phone from her pocket. "Yeah?"

"Em." She froze. She wasn't able to gawk at her phone screen to know if who's calling. She was thinking about her and now she's talking to her. Is it somewhat like telepathy or something? "Where are you?"

"Why?" She answered back which made Katie gapes at her. It was heavy.

"I'm at home. I thought it would be better if you'd tell me that you're going out."

"Fucking hell, what are you? My girlfriend?" She's ranting. "I'm with Katie at home."

"I'm just fucking asking." Naomi hungs up. She can't believe Emily. She's having throbbing headache due to Emily's persistent mood swings.

"She's worried that's why she called you, Ems. I assumed you didn't tell her that you'll visit us."

"I fucking don't need to tell her everything." She defended herself against her sister. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Soon to be, baby sis." Katie laughs.

"Shut the fuck up, K." She hisses. "Jesus."

X

Katie saw a black car entering their premises. They are hanging out at their lawn, chatting and drinking. She saw a tall gorgeous blonde went out from the black car. She then smirks. She didn't tell Emily about Naomi's arrival, she's sure that Naomi is going to bring Emily home now that Emily is a little bit tipsy, right timing Campbell.

"Hey Ems, when will Cassie be back?" she started a usual conversation just not to make it obvious for her impending teasing later on.

"Erm, maybe tomorrow? She's been out of the country for almost 2 weeks." She took some swig from her Jack. "Good thing I don't have anything to do tomorrow, so fucking tired of thinking. So I guess, I'll fetch Cass at the airport. I bloody miss that bitch."

"Thank you, Mrs. Fitch." Jenna directed Naomi to their lawn where Emily and Katie are staying.

Emily froze. Did she hear it right? Naomi is in their lawn? She saw Katie let out a soft smile and nods.

"Hey Katie." Naomi greeted her twin. She looks back and saw a blunt Naomi.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm taking you home." Naomi grabs the bottle of Jack from Emily. "You're drunk."

"I'm so not going home with you." She pulls the bottle back and gulps very hard. "You go home."

Naomi pinches the bridge of her nose as sign of distress. "Jesus Christ."

"Did I say you need to fetch me?"

"Why are you so difficult?" she puts her hands against her hips. "Your mum called me telling me to fetch you Fitch."

"Then go ahead and fetch my mum, not me." derisive Emily as ever. "I can go home alone."

"Katie… is it okay?" Naomi asks permission first from Katie before doing something. She saw Katie nods and smiles.

"Have a goodnight sis, Love you." Katie stands up and kisses her sister before Naomi pulls her up and drags her downstairs.

"What fuck?" she exclaimed making Jenna and Rob go to the living room. "You can't do that to me, bitch."

"I can and I'm doing it now. I'll take you home." They keep on pulling each other and Emily keeps on pulling away her wrist from Naomi's tight grip making her wince in pain. "Mrs. Fitch told me to drag you if you keep on resisting, you hard-headed."

Emily looks at her parents asking. "Have a goodnight Love. You're drinking too much that's why I called Naomi to bring you home." It was Jenna.

"But mum, I'm living here." She helplessly follows Naomi. "Oh Jesus. Let me go, you're hurting me."

"Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Fitch. I'll see you on Monday." They nod and let Naomi do her thing to discipline the stubborn Emily.

"In the car." Naomi ordered.

"Who the fuck are you to reprimand me?" Emily throwing dagger glares at her. She keeps on touching her wrist which turns to red and surely it will make an obvious bruise tomorrow.

"I said get in the car!" she shouted when she saw Emily not moving a muscle to get inside the car. Naomi saw her tweak and then went inside her car. She looks up and saw Katie. She expresses regret by delivering through sad smile. Katie waves at her. She went inside and momentary look at Emily who's silently crying whilst touching her swelling wrist. She feels so stupid doing that to Emily. It was permitted by Jenna, Rob and Katie. Emily's family can't stop her once she's drinking. She won't stop not until she'll pass out. That's the behavior she discovered losing Mandy. She ignited the engine and started to drive their way home.

"Em." She took glances from the red-head. She heard nothing. She tried to reach Emily's hand.

"Don't fucking touch me." Emily said huskier than ever. It was calm but painful. She feels like her heart was cut into two.

"Em, I'm sorry." She feels like her eyes will be overflow of tears. It pains her seeing Emily crying not to mention it's because of her. "Em…"

"I'm not talking to you." It was heartbreaking.

"Okay." She glances at her one more time.

They went home without any words left from their mouth. Naomi keeps on glancing at Emily who's not showing any emotions but puffiness of the eye is very visible. She wanted to hug Emily tight assuring her that it was not her intention to hurt her physically. She just stumbles on Emily so fucking stubborn and now she's gradually coming back drinking again. Emily's family told Naomi about the drinking problem of the red-head and they don't want to happen that again to Emily. They never mentioned the reason for Emily's behavior because Emily told them not to do so. Emily will smashed herself to death whenever she wants to and that's the thing they wanted to avoid.

They arrived home past midnight. Emily hurriedly open the front door wanted to rush to her room as quickly as possible.

"Em." Naomi jumped off from the driver seat trying to catch Emily and wanted to apologize about earlier. But Emily heard nothing; she keeps on making her way inside the house.

"Em, wait up." Naomi keeps on following her. "Look, I'm sorry."

The red-head hurried upstairs whilst Naomi is behind her. She never dared to look back. When she reaches the door of her room, a slender hand pulls her wrist gently making her look back and face Naomi. For split seconds they stare at each other's being. Naomi appearing to be so miserable hurting Emily and Emily looking so wasted because of what happened and not to mention she's a bit drunk. Emily tore her gaze first from Naomi; she can't bear staring to the blue orbs that boring into her being. She's in pain. She can't fathom the reason why Naomi did that and made her felt so embarrassed in front of her family. Yes, they did allow that to happen but Naomi needn't not to be so harsh and cruel. She never imagined Naomi doing that to her.

"Let me go." Emily gently tore away her arms from Naomi's clutch. It was soft yet with anguish.

"Em…" Naomi tries to seize her gently not wanting to hurt her again. "Look, I'm so sorry. I really am." It was sincere that Emily managed to let out a silent tears fell from her eyes again. Naomi tried to reach her cheeks and wipe away those painful tears flowing from her face. But Emily's face avoided her touch which made Naomi's heart twinge.

"Don't dare fucking touch me." She forcefully pulled away her arm. "I'm not talking to you."

Naomi walks closer to her whist Emily keeps on stepping backwards to avoid the blonde, she can sense heavy staring even if she's not looking. "Don't go near me. I hate you." Emily softly whispers. She motion her feet to step a bit backward from Naomi only to realized she's leaning against the cold wall. She's trapped.

"Em, I'm really sorry okay?" her face was just inches away from Emily. "I won't do it again. I know I don't have the right to do that to you. I know I will never have the right."

"Whatever."

Naomi leans forward slowly to break the gap between her and Emily. She grasp Emily unto he waist making her slightly hugging her. Naomi's left free hand caressing Emily's face. She is about to kiss her, nearly touching.

"Don't." Emily turns her face sideways to avoid Naomi's lips. "Please don't." she looks at the blonde.

Naomi was pretty surprise. She doesn't know what to do. She stares at Emily who's now making a move to free herself from Naomi's hold. She froze, not moving.

"I can't do it. I'm drunk but I'm aware. I'm sorry." That's the words she heard before Emily went inside her room. She was left standing in front of the red-head's door. Tears fell from her eyes. How could this be so fucking painful?

**HEY. SORRY FOR THE ERRORS AGAIN AND EVERYTHING. CHAPTER 7 WILL BE POSTED ASAP. REVIEWS? PLS DO SO IF YOU HAVE A MINUTE AND SUGGESTIONS PLS. LET ME KNOW WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE. THANKS.**

**MICHELLE1017 – hello. Thanks for the reviews, it keeps me going on.**

**Alice Boricua – same goes to you. Thanks for reading. **

**Great day to you two. ****J**


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a day and half since the unpleasant incident happened in Fitch's residence and still Emily refuses to talk to Naomi who keeps on following or bugging her every time they crossed their way inside the house. She tried to cook breakfast, lunch and even dinner just to let Emily know how sorry she was. But Emily is acting as if Naomi does not exist in her own little world. There was this instance when Emily went down to get some cold water to drift away the perspiring feeling she had and then she saw Naomi having some coffee in the kitchen whilst reviewing some random office documents not to mention it was 2 o'clock in the morning; and yeah, Naomi is still having a fucking coffee. How weird. She just passed her by without bothering to take a glimpse of the blonde who was waiting for her to acknowledge her presence. In Naomi's dismay, Emily went up straight to her room to doze off again. It was pain in the ass for Naomi who's miserably watching Emily taking her for granted. Well she cannot blame the red-head; no one loves to be treated like shit in front of her or his family not to point out the tight-wrist-grasping resulting into a hematoma afterwards.

Naomi is hanging out at the pool area whilst doing business in her rest day. She intently stares at Emily who's reading a classic book at the veranda which was adjacent to the pool's area; so technically they can still observes each other's moves.

"Fuck it." she harshly puts the document down on the table beside her. "Jesus fucking Christ, she's so very hard to please." She's nonchalantly talking to herself.

She grabs her iphone and made a call. She's desperate to say how sorry she was. By that, she'll do anything. The other line got the call and greeted Naomi casually.

"Hey. Sorry, I might be a bother." She bites her bottom lip thinking how to put her questions up."Erm, I kind of need some help regarding with you sister."

Katie softly laughs. She can sense that her sister and Naomi are still not talking to each other. She knows her sister very fucking well. "What about?"

"Shit." Naomi mumbles. She don't know how to ask questions not sounding like a stupid idiot who's like courting a high school student. "I kept on making some peace offering things but Emily still not acknowledging my presence. My god katiekins, it's killing me."

"Whoa, wait up. Killing you? You fucking love my sister?" Katie was not a bit surprised with what Naomi said. She can sense chemistry from them. It's very fucking obvious the way they argue, throwing stinging glares and the way they cursed each other. It won't take a genius to figure it out.

"No. no. it's not like what you think. I'm fucking working my ass of here with the scheme she needs to complete. I need her attention to this matter." She's lying. Obviously. "I know it wasn't the right thing to do to drag her forcefully. I feel so fucking guilty every time I saw her swelling wrist." She tapped her forehead not too strong. She wanted to take it back.

"Oh." Katie was in silence for a brief seconds. "Dog."

Naomi's eyebrows gathered at the center, she can't fathom the word she heard. _Dog?_ "Sorry?"

"Emily is a pet lover. She really love dogs to death. Trust me." Katie told her. "She will be happy if she can have a pet in your house."

Naomi is now having doubts about dogs. She hates them. But on the brighter side, she can have Emily's forgiveness. She's having a dilemma. "Okay, sure. Thanks Katiekins."

"No problem. Bye."

She heard the other line cut off. She put back her iphone on the table beside her chair. She's biting her nails because she cannot decide what to do. She averted her gaze to Emily's direction only to catch the red-head staring at her bluntly. She saw Emily suddenly switched her gaze back to the classic book she's reading.

"Jesus." She pinches the bridge of her nose. She's thinking what about cakes? Maybe pizza? Or possibly ice cream? She doesn't know what she will do. She really extreme dislike dogs. she was in her deep thoughts. She will do anything for Emily. _But why? Because she caused Emily pain? Surely, it's more than just because of that._ For a second, she stood up, grabs her things and went inside. She hurriedly went to her room to change her clothes into simple black skinny jeans, white v-neck shirt and a pair of red vans. She storm away downstairs; grabbed her keys and motion to go outside. She was about to open the door to go but she halted when she feels Emily's heavy stares. She froze for a moment. She slowly turns around and went to Emily. The red-head didn't even bother to glance at her now she's meters away.

"I'm going out. Be right back. Will you be okay?" she said casually. She's waiting for Emily to answer. She heard nothing. She bites her bottom lip in disappointment. She made her way again to the door when Emily puts her book down and looks at her. She turns around and she can see nothing in those expressions. _"Fuck sake, she's so unpredictable." _

"Okay." Emily's voice huskier than ever. After saying that, she then grabs again her book and go back to reading.

Naomi let out a small smile before she went to her car and wander away. At least she heard Emily utter a word, just a single word. "Fuck this." She made her way to the shop where she can find and choose something to give to Emily. She's a bit relieved, but still it's not enough.

X

"Hey Emsy." She arrived at the airport just in time. She thought Cassie was back yesterday only to her surprise that her best friend told her the wrong date. They're facing each other meters away. "I fucking Miss You." Cass embraced her so tight, it's like they never seen each other for fucking centuries.

"I miss you too." They broke apart and walk to the exit whilst their fingers intertwining. They've been very sweet to each other. No malice at all. They're like sisters. They went their way to Cassie's car waiting outside the airport and of fucking course, they will spent their lunch together at their favorite restaurant owned by their friend named JJ. "Fancy having lunch with me?" they get inside the car.

"Oh wow. Of course." She slightly nudges Emily's rib. "You need to fucking tell me about that Naomi Campbell." It was cheerful as if she was pretty excited about Emily's love life.

Emily pulls her sleeve down to hide those circling bruises around her wrist. If Cass finds out, she's a dead meat. Cass is somehow like Katie, she doesn't want someone hurting her best friend or else she will beat the life out of that stupid person. Cassie is a calm person; you cannot expect her to be so harsh if she's extremely angry.

"Wow. What the fuck are you doing that you're so busy pulling your sleeve down?" she saw her best friend's eyes glued at her wrist and she cannot hide it anymore when she accidentally tugged slightly up her sleeve. "WhaT the fuck was that?" she tilted her head against the back seat. She's dead. She knows how protective Cassie is. It's not a question because they grew up together since kindergarten.

Emily stayed silent for split seconds. She doesn't know how to explain it. "Erm, I-I actua-ally… erm…" she's stuttering, it's her trademark whenever she's lying.

"You won't tell me, will you?" she's still gazing at the road making their way to JJ's restaurant. "Would you like me to find it out myself, Emsy?"

"Fuck." Emily whispers. "I actually smashed it accidentally."

"Liar."

"The fuck, Cass. You're like a fucking psycho." She harshly said. She just can't seem to lie when it comes to Cassie. "It was just an accident. I'm fine." She rubs her swelling wrist gently. It's still painful.

"Who?" she plainly asks Emily. "Who did that?"

Emily didn't utter a word. She doesn't want to make Naomi involved even though it was Naomi's fault. She zips her lips. She won't say something.

"I thought so." She turns her gaze to Emily. "It was Naomi Campbell, am I right?"

Emily rolls her eyes. She can sometimes be annoyed by Cassie's mind reading. She smashed her body against the car's seat. She didn't confirm it; she didn't deny it as well.

"Wow. Emsy?" she calls her happily.

"Yeah?"

"You fucking make sure I will not see that Campbell girl, okay?" she said calmly. "You know what will happen if I do so."

"Fucking god Cass. Don't, okay?" she hisses. "It was an accident."

"Okay." She let it go but if ever she will cross path with the blonde Campbell, she will make sure she can get even for Emily.

"We're fucking here." They both hopped out from the backseat and made their way to the classy restaurant. There was a curly haired guy waiting for them to arrive.

"Hey Jay. How are you?" Emily greeted JJ. The last time they saw each other was about a month ago.

"Oh wow. Nice seeing you Jay." It was Cassie, fingers clinging to Emily's hands. "Still have those delicious menus we like?" she warmly smiles at him.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." He's really cute. "Yes, I actually prepared it myself. I made it extra special since you both are paying me a visit. I tried to make it like some Italian food; you know guys I saw a new recipe in a food channel. That menu was pretty amazing and – "he was cut off by two soft hands shaking his shoulders.

"Hey J, locked on again. You alright?" it was Emily.

JJ was back to reality. "Yes, yes. Sorry. So ladies shall we?" they made their way inside the restaurant.

"Come on, I'm starving." Cassie rubs her tummy which made Emily and JJ burst out laughing.

"Pretty obvious Cass." Emily said whilst their making themselves comfortable. "I fucking miss these cuisines."

X

She's making her way home expecting Emily waiting. She now has something to give to the red head. She smiles from the thought of surprising Emily.

"Let's fucking see if you can defy this." She is smirking like an idiot. She can saw the cute sleeping puppy at the passenger's seat. It was a crossed breed dog, Shih Tzu and Pomeranian. The dog is fucking adorable, so cute. It's kind of fat and the fur is very fine and delicate. She at first wanted to buy Emily a big cake and chocolates, but she's sure Emily will throw it back to her bloody face. So she ended up looking at the pet shop to buy a cute present and there she is now, making her way home with a cute puppy.

"Let's bloody see." She grins like an evil idiot.

She parked her car in font of the door and hopped out. She glanced at the veranda hoping to see the red-head, but to her disappointment she saw no one. She's wondering where Emily is. She checked the pool area, kitchen, garden, garage and Emily's room but she cannot find her.

"Oh Jesus fucking Christ." She puts the puppy down at the couch. "Fuck this stupid surprise. She didn't even bother again telling me that she'll go out." How she hates it every time Emily need to be out of the house without telling a word to her. She knows she doesn't have any right to interfere but for the sake of letting her know that she will be fine. Her blissful disposition was replace by tasteless behavior. She was pretty excited to present that puppy to Emily. "Why would I expect her to say something to me when at the first place she emphasize that she will never learn to like me." She's stroking that soft fur of the puppy. How sad to think that whatever she'll do, it won't be enough. "If only she knew." She let out a sad smile.

It's already nightfall but still no Emily. She never dared calling her again because she was pretty sure that Emily will just mock at her to death. She went at the living room and saw the puppy sleeping at the corner of the couch. She stares at the adorable dog. She's guessing if what would be Emily's reaction if she'll see the cute dog, her cute pet. There's a twitch from her lips but in contrary to that, she's thinking that Emily will still ignore her and pretend that she does not exist. _So childish._

She heard an engine stops meters away from their garage. She took a glance and trying to recognize the red Bentley in front of her house but she cannot remember someone owning that elegant car. For all she can remember, Emily's car is a black Volvo but she saw the red-head girl went outside the car. She saw her with a plaster of smile in her face. She never seen Emily gave that kind of smile to her. All she can think of are the glaring thing, mocking sessions and everything which results to a massive fight after. They never spent time together knowing each other's likes and dislikes. They never really treated one another as friends. She can feel her chest starts to clench. Maybe, they can never be friends or more than that. She took away her gaze after she saw Emily making her way inside the house. She went at the veranda after watching News to draw in some fresh air whilst the dog was in the couch. She heard the door open and Emily didn't recognize her at the dim light coming from the lamp post outside. She saw Emily storming her way upstairs when the red-head turns around caught by the cute barks she heard. She walks towards the couch and saw a cute puppy waggling its tail to Emily.

"Whoa! The fuck!" Emily cursed. She grabs the dog and cuddles it. "You're fucking adorable. What's your name?" she was busy looking and hugging the puppy that she never perceive the blonde walks towards the lounge door and leans against it sideways whilst crossing her arms.

"You like him?" Emily turns around to see a plain expression face Naomi.

"Erm, y-yeah." She walks towards the blonde. "He's cute. I love him."

"Okay. He's yours." After saying that Naomi went her way upstairs, but before she does Emily calls her interest. When she turns around a running Emily hugs her. "What the-"

Emily's hands were on Naomi's neck whilst her face was sobbed at Naomi's shoulders. They both lost their mind for a moment. They never tried to be that close or intimate. Naomi's hands encircles Emily's waist pulling her even closer to her body. She likes the feeling having the red-head in her arms. They have mutual feelings in each other's arms, it felt so warm. It's like their bodies were destined to fit one another. Naomi has so many thoughts at the moment; having Emily in her arms, she seems can't let go. How she wishes this moment would come and it did. They stayed hugging each other at the base of the stairs, not wanting to let go.

"Thanks Nai." Emily murmurs. One moment they're fucking mortal enemies then all of a sudden they're bloody good as friends. Emily can smell vanilla scent from Naomi. She loves the smell of her.

"You're welcome. I'm pleased you like it. Does this mean you'll forgive me?"

Emily frees herself gently and slowly from the affectionate embrace she shared with Naomi. "I'm…"

Naomi wanted to protest when she felt that Emily wasn't in her arms any longer. She looks so disappointed whilst staring at the red-head girl in front of her. She saw Emily's wrist when the red-head tuck the strands of hair on her ear. She felt the massive remorse in her heart that she can't deal looking the bruises she created. She tore her gaze away. Her heart was tightening so badly.

"I love the dog but still I fucking hate you, Campbell!"

Naomi's lips parted. She cannot understand this girl. What in the world? But Naomi saw a glimpse of smile from Emily's lips. It wasn't serious, was it?

"I'm so sorry, Em." She cannot look Emily straight into her chocolate brown eyes. "I-"

She hugs again Naomi. She's so happy about the dog and she cannot think anything rather than the adorable dog. They keep on feelings each other's heat. "Thanks again, Nai. I fucking love… _'you?' _the puppy."

Naomi tightens her grip to Emily's body. God knows how long she waited for this moment to happen. "He doesn't have a name yet." She whispers in Emily's ear which sends a thousand volts of electricity into Emily's body.

Emily was about to let go but Naomi predicted it and she even tighter her embrace telling Emily she's not yet ready and she can't get enough of the hug. "Don't." Naomi sobbed her face in Emily's hair. "Please don't."

And they stayed like that for a little longer. How fucking good they look together. They just can't admit that both of them are getting into one's system. They didn't care if tomorrow will be a huge mocking session and they'll going to be mortal enemies again. They just want to savor and enjoy the moment they have right now. And it was because of the cute puppy. Naomi wasn't wrong for choosing the dog as a present. It was a lucky choice after all.

**HEY GUYS. I APOLOGIZE FOR THE GRAMMAR ERRORS AND EVERYTHING. SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? I KNOW IT SUCKS. SORRY. REVIEWS WILL BE A GREAT HELP AS WELL AS SUGGESTIONS. THANKS FOR READING, I'LL CONTINUE IF I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE STILL THERE. CHEERS. I'LL UPDATE SOON. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE ALERTS, I MAYBE DON'T HAVE TONS OF REVIEWS BUT KNOWING THERE ARE PEOPLE WAITING FOR THE UPDATE, IT KEEPS ME GOING ON. THANK YOU SO MUCH.**


	8. Chapter 8

After that dog surprised, they gradually get along with each other. Emily realized that even Naomi is a brilliant bitch; she won't do any harm to her and by that she'll give a chance to her. She never expected that Naomi could be so fucking sweet if she wants to but she's wondering if where did Naomi get the idea of having a puppy inside her house, as far as she can discern, Naomi is not so into when it comes to animals. She progressively forgives Naomi regarding with her bruises, she knows that it was not purposely meant to hurt her that bad; she was just so obstinate that her family needs to asked Naomi's aid. She own up the fact of being addictive to intoxicating drinks after losing Mandy. She cannot essentially moved on, she felt like her life was drawn away from her that she needed to drunk herself to death so that she can stop thinking about her girlfriend. She managed cutting it off when Cassie and Katie begged so hard from her with costly tears in their eyes because she was killing herself every fucking day. The day when Naomi fetched her from her mum's house was the first time she drank again after a year and half of ceasing. She actually refusing if someone asking her to join them to drink, that was the only time when she visited Katie and she cannot obviously managed to stop not when Naomi arrived and dragged her home. She seriously finds Naomi as a very smart, attractive, bitchy-bossy-lady not to mention that the blonde is really gorgeous, she admitted that to Katie.

She borrowed Naomi's car since Naomi will be staying at home and her mum promise to give her Volvo back if she can manage to explain their proposal to some potential investors and she will work hard for that just to have her precious car back. They're waiting for their business trip tickets, yes, and business trip for both of them. It was after breakfast when she left home and went to Cassie. Naomi asked her if where will be she going and she just keep on throwing jokes to the blonde like 'I'm going to your heart, I'm going to sneak under your knickers' making the blonde flush and making her burst out from laughing. She really loves her effect overpowering Naomi sometimes. She loves seeing the blonde blushing and averting her gaze whenever she mocks or worse teasing her. How ideal they are jointly.

She's driving her way to meet Cass. They actually planned to meet in Katie's office where they can spend more time together, three of them but unfortunately, Katie's having a hectic schedules since there will be an upcoming big Fashion Show that they need to get ready with. So she will be meeting her best friend at Starbucks besides Cass' office.

"I'm on my way." She clears her throat and brings her concentration back to the road. She's wondering if what Naomi could be doing right now at home. "Jesus Cassandra Ainsworth, just fucking wait for me okay? I said I'm on my way." She does call her best friend her full name if she's really pissed off. She heard her best friend softly chuckles and bade goodbye. "Such a bloody stress."

Since she's thinking about Naomi, _Why not call Naomi up and asks if she's doing okay at home?_ She's having second thoughts. "No, I won't call her."

She dialed a number and the other starts to ring. "Yeah?" she heard the voice which she keeps on thinking about. "Everything alright, Em?"

"Yeah." She manages to let out a word from her stuttering mouth.

"Why'd you call?" she can sense smirking from the other line.

"You fucking stop that beam in your face, bitch."

She heard Naomi laughs at the phone. "How did you bloody know?"

"I just know it, Nai." She let out a cute twitch from her lips. She liked the way they get along now. "Doing?"

"Erm, just watching some news, feeding Blue and reviewing some documents." Blue was the name they agreed to give to their puppy. They kept arguing for the past week about the dog's name. Emily wanted to name the dog 'Spencer' whilst Naomi wanted to name the dog 'Perseus', but after all those debate, they ended up agreeing with a name from primary color which is 'Blue'. "Em?" Naomi asks after noticing that Emily lost her tongue on the other line.

"Yeah?" she stirred the wheel preparing to park the car at Starbucks. She saw Cass sitting beside the glassy window.

"You okay?" Naomi asks worriedly. "Will you be here before dinner?"

She halted and went out from the vehicle. She motion her way towards her best friend. "Erm, cannot say. Maybe Cass and I will be leaving for dinner later."

Naomi was a bit disappointed hearing Emily's answer. She left her ear at the line with tight lips. She doesn't know what to say. She let out a deep sigh.

"Nai, I need to go. Cassie is freaking acting like a jealous girlfriend here. See you." Emily bade goodbye without waiting for Naomi's answer from the other line.

"Okay." She only heard the busy line indicating that Emily was gone already. "Oh." She put her iphone down at the center table whilst switching channels from the TV wanting and hoping to find some good shows to watch. She saw Blue dawdling around the house, she can't help smiling. She can sometimes appreciate the dog even though she keeps on telling Emily how stupid Blue is. "Come on here." She called out Blue.

"Let's go and have a walk. The car is out." She wore the Blue's collar whilst the dog's tongue keeps on sticking out, after preparing Blue, their ready to go out and have fun. "Come on then." She pulls the dog's collar with the long soft belt fitting the dog's best.

Blue is one of the cutest puppies she saw at the pet shop. She actually wants to choose the pug but she thought Emily would say something she wouldn't like. So instead, she chose the crossbreed Blue. She didn't have any regrets at all. In fact, she loved the way Emily loved _their_ dog. Their relationship is a Bittersweet song sung by Kanye West. '_Bittersweet, you're gonna be the death of me. I don't want you but I need you, I love you and hate you at the very same time'. _They both went out from the house and after Naomi secured the house is safe to go they made their way to the nearest park.

"It's freaking hot." She fans herself using her hand whilst the other one is holding Blue's belt. "Jesus fucking Christ, what a weather." She can only saw Blue sticking its tongue out non-stop. "Can't you swallow down you stupid tongue Blue?" the puppy look at her as if he can understand her master.

"Tosser, come on in at the nearest convenience store. I'm fucking thirsty." Whilst at the convenience store, the puppy keeps on sniffing at the chocolates. "No, not that. You want to die, don't you?"

The girl from the counter which looks like the cashier softly laughs at them. They're fucking adorable. Naomi keeps on being a bitch to their dog making the people at the store smiles at them. She keeps on talking to Blue like the dog can fathom all the things she said.

"I'll buy you cheese balls ok? Just stop looking at the chocolates." They walk towards the counter and preparing to pay. "We'll have this."

The cashier keeps on plastering a cute smile on her face whilst glancing at Naomi. Naomi saw her and gave her a onetime smile, just showing some friendly gestures because she can sense flirting in the air. She seizes Blue to let the puppy eat his share of ice cream. They directed at the vacant bench at the park.

"Emily won't be home till dinner." She said sadly whilst eating the cheese balls. Blue keeps on waggling his tail at her asking for more. She pours down some cheese balls at the ground. "The fuck Blue, stop waggling your tail, you're cleaning the ground yeah? That would be the last part of cheese balls you'll get. The rest are mine." But Blue keeps on waggling its tail like crazy, he wanted to have some more cheese balls. "What the-"she pours all the cheese balls down. "It's all fucking yours. Jesus."

They stayed there until 5 o'clock in the afternoon. She thought that since Emily won't be home til dinner, they'll just spend their time at the park than spending boring hours at home with nothing to do. She taught Blue how to fetch the stick, roll over, and sit and handshake. She keeps on cursing every time Blue would just sits down and wag his tail making Naomi pissed off. After they're done, they find their way home to rest. When they reached at home she still can saw that Emily's not yet home.

"She's still not here." She let out a sigh. Feeling bad how alone they are at home. She misses some arguments, mocking sessions and everything with Emily. That day was the very first day they're not together for almost whole day and she misses her. "Come on." They went inside and tried to prepare some dinner since they'll be alone for dinner. She's preparing when she feels herself perspiring. "Come on outside, the pool is so inviting. Let's swim!" she ran at her room, changed her clothes into a two piece swimsuit, it was an elegant black swimsuit making her body indicates her sexy curves. She grabs Blue which insanely making a move to free himself at the witch blonde who'll jump him off to the pool. "Don't worry you bitch, I won't let you drown." She motions to jump off.

"Here we go!" and they both smash their bodies to the cold body of swimming pool. "That's fucking Ace, Blue." They both look so happy. They spend a little while at the pool whilst waiting for someone to arrive home.

X

"Cass I told you many times that Katie will handle the Fashion show next week which your Company will be sponsoring." She sips from her ever favorite Vanilla cream frappe.

"But Emsy, they told me that we are not the one who's going to make it possible." She grabs her cake and eats a part of it. "Oh wow. This is ridiculous."

"You might as well call Katie. She knows the details." She suggested clarifying things between businesses. She's wondering who's going to be the Supermodel Katie would get.

"Yeah, wow. That's a great idea." She saw Emily shrugs her shoulders. They filled with moment of silence. She also noticed that Emily's bruises are healing. "Good to see your ugly bruises are healing."

Emily looks at her then looks at her bruises. She remembers Naomi. "Erm, yeah. They're fine. By the way, I have a new dog, his name is Blue." She let out a cute smile upon remembering her pet which Naomi gave. She smiles at the thought of Naomi giving Blue to her; she smiles at thought of Naomi. "He's really cute." She utilized her phone to let Cass saw her new pet.

"Wow. He's adorable Emsy." She laughs at the picture seeing the puppy tilted its head whilst Emily taking his pictures. "You bought it?"

She froze for a moment. She can't tell Cassie about that idea. Her best friend might act stupid again hearing Naomi's name. She despises the blonde a lot after the incident of Emily's swelling wrist.

"Emsy?" Emily was distracted from her thoughts. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She puts her phone back to her pocket. She can sense Cassie's observation making her uncomfortable.

"She gave that you." Cass looking at her intently, seeing something in her eyes like _hatred_? She's not thinking about Cass being jealous, she can determine jealousy from hatred when it comes to her best friend.

"Erm, yeah." She said shyly.

"You're fucking blushing." Cass drinks up the remaining frappe she have. "I hate the thought of you being in love Emsy." Her lips twitching a bit up.

"I'm not in love!" she burst out. But she's blushing to death.

"Really?" Cass throw an eyebrow up indicating that she's not contented in Emily's answer. "It's not fucking obvious the way you blush. You're like a tomato, for god sake."

Emily blushes even more. She can't really deny it when it comes to Cass but being in love? She herself thought about it, and the answer is, she's not sure. She doesn't know.

"I won't kill her. Don't worry Emsy." Cass laughs at her. "I won't hurt the person you love, you know that."

"Yeah." They changed the topic into something productive like Emily's business trip in New York next week. They catch up from the days they were apart. They surely miss each other's company.

X

They're still at the pool but Blue is at the poolside, Naomi thought that Blue might catch a bad cold and she knows what will happen if Emily will find out. She's a dead meat. She still let herself feel the soothing cold coming from the pool. She's enjoying the feeling and she will enjoy it more if Emily is there joining them, joining her.

"I really look like a hopeless bitch her, talking to a dog that's stupid."

She missed the engine sounds halted at the garage. She saw Blue waggles his tail like crazy and she can only think one reason if Blue turned to be like that. _'Emily.'_ She saw a figure coming to their direction, the bright red hair, the cute nose, the soul-getting chocolate eyes and those tight lips. She saw Emily carrying some kind of food stuff. She's at momentarily mesmerizing the way Emily slowly walks to them. She heard Blue's cute woof making her snaps out from her thoughts.

"Hey." She seizes Blue and puts the stuff she bought from the chair beside the pool. "What the fuck happened to her Nai? He's wet." She's stroking Blue's fur.

"Erm…" she doesn't know what to answer.

"You let him swim to the pool?"

"Erm, Yeah?" she slowly moves her body to the poolside to get out of the pool. She put her two hands to support her from pulling her body up from the soothing water of the pool. She saw Emily's bottom lip parted down. Emily is looking at her now with those dark brown eyes reflecting something like, _'desire? Want? Or… lust?'_ she doesn't know what to think and she doesn't want to think something seeing those eyes. She slowly walking towards Emily's direction with all the water dripping from her body making her so fucking irresistible and gorgeous and everything.

"Em?" she snaps her fingers to get Emily's attention. "Hey."

"Yeah?" Emily flickers her eyes before gazing her stares to the blonde in front her.

Naomi let out a beam from her lips. She slowly leans her face to Emily's ear making Emily shut her eyes down feeling those hot breath from her neck which sending her from other dimensions."I like what you're thinking."

They will surely have dinner together when Naomi thought she'll share her dinner with a fucking dog but Emily went home early with dinner with her. At the end of the day, Naomi will still be the person she'll spend dinner with, she'll spend her day and… _life?_

X

**HEY GUYS. SORRY FOR THE DELAY OF UPDATING. I'VE BEEEN QUITE BUSY ABOUT WORK THESE PAST DAYS. BUT HERE IT IS. I KNOW IT'S SOMEWHAT BORING. SORRY. AND YEAH, AGAIN SORRY FOR ERRORS AND EVERYTHING. I'LL UPDATE SOON. GREAT DAY. SUGGESTIONS? POST IT.**


	9. Chapter 9

Naomi pulls the duvet up wanting to spend another hour of sleep in her comfortable bed. It was past 6 o'clock in the morning when she noticed a car engine halted in her garage. She was thinking who could that be to drive so early on. She gets out from her bed needed to know who might be the person. She headed to the glassy window in her room and sneak. She saw a red-head girl carrying a bouquet of red roses directing inside the house. Emily didn't mention any borrowing thing of her car last night. And the thought that made her mind float was the 'roses'. She's thinking who could be the lucky person? She just continues watching the red-head making her way in. after losing the sight of Emily, she decided to go downstairs and have breakfast with the red-head.

"Hey." She greeted Emily who's preparing the breakfast whilst eyeing the bouquet. "Morning."

"Yeah, morning , Nai." Emily gave her a soft beam. "Breakfast?"

"Yeah." She seems not to be in the mood. She made herself comfortable in her usual seat still eyeing the bouquet.

Emily notices the mood that the blonde have. "Early in the morning; did you wake in the wrong side of the bed?" she's waiting for Naomi's reply. She notices that Naomi is really not in the mood to pick a mocking session with her especially it still early in the morning.

They have the most awkward moment of silence throughout the breakfast but still they kept on catching stolen glances from each other. Emily perceives that Naomi is eyeing the roses she bought earlier. Maybe that's the reason why Naomi was not in the mood to have some simple arguments with her which is very odd because she was used to have a not so severe fight with the blonde before and after breakfast.

"Sorry I didn't ask to borrow your car earlier." Emily is finishing her meal, but still, there's no response from Naomi. She takes a sneak from the roses which are located near the counter before shifted her glance at stiffening Naomi. "I bought that for Mandy."

Naomi looks at her bluntly as if she didn't care. "Okay."

"Nai."

"Yeah." She answers back without gazing at her. She can feel jealousy in her heart.

"Do we have a problem here?" she puts her utensils down and intently stares at Naomi wanting to know what's the reason of her being so serious and quiet. "I said I'm sorry for not telling I'll borrow your car."

"No." she stands up wanting to end the conversation that's making her uncomfortable. "Yeah, fine." She's about to leave the dining to go upstairs and prepare her things for their flight tomorrow to New York but before she does, a soft hand slide from her wrist stopping her from going anywhere and making her attention look back to the owner of the hand.

"Bloody hell, Nai, what's wrong?"

Naomi can see worries from Emily's eyes. She knows that she doesn't have any right to feel that kind of emotion in her heart. She just can't help it. She wants to tell her that she's fucking jealous to the person who's going to receive the bouquet. She wanted to be that person, she wanted to be the one getting Emily's attention, she wanted to have Emily to herself, alone.

"Naomi." She calls out again all too lovingly. "I can't understand why you're acting so weird."

"Erm, no-nothing. I'm fine." She lied. "Maybe I'm just tired from yesterday's meetings."

Emily just stares at her waiting for some clarifications because whatever would be the reason, she's fucking worried. She never saw Naomi so seriously that she can't fathom what's happening in Naomi's brilliant brain.

One last and Naomi glances again in the bouquet. If looks could kill the bouquet might be withered to death by now. "I'll be upstairs. I'll prepare my things for tomorrow's flight."

"Okay." Emily let her wrist go. "Can I borrow your car again?"

Naomi look back; it take seconds to hear the answer from her. "Yeah." She said weakly.

"I'm going to Birmingham. I'll leave the car at the train station, if that's okay?"

"I'll drive." After saying that she went upstairs to fix her travel bag leaving Emily in awe.

"Fucking hell, what's her problem?" Emily whispers. She grabs the bouquet and places them in the car so that she won't forget.

X

"Thanks for the ride, Nai." She's holding the roses as if her life is in there.

"Sure." Still with those insipid expressions, she keeps her eyes glued to the road but there are moments she stole glances from the bouquet seeing the card attached to it. '_I love you, Mandy.'_ She accidentally stirs the wheel making them jerk of their seat. "I'm sorry."

"What the fuck Nai?" she burst out angrily. "If you don't want to drive, just say so. We're going to die if you're like tha!."

"Em, I'm sorry." She reaches Emily's hand. She was so worried with Emily's reaction.

Emily avoided her hand whilst tears flowing silently in her face. No, she won't have it again. She doesn't want it to happen again. She regretted _that _day.

"Em?" she stopped the car. She shifted her position so that she can fully see Emily. "Look, I'm so sorry."

Emily still crying like forever.

"Mandy _was _my girlfriend." She said whilst fidgeting some petals of the roses.

Naomi can feel daggers in her heart. She can feel that any moment her eyes will be flowed by tears. She's jealous. She's freaking jealous. She never thought Emily has someone very dear to her heart. She thought that everything will be fine by and by since they're spending time together almost every fucking minute. She can't understand herself but she needn't to show that pain to Emily. She can't.

"We've been together for almost 3 years." She wipes her tears away. She wanted to tell Naomi everything now to free herself and move on. She wanted to live her life. She thought that maybe if people around her will know the reason why, they'll understand her. "She _was _my life, my love, my everything." She clears her throat.

"I'm listening Em." She puts her chin in her palm which is supporting her body. She's taking the jealousy for granted. Emily needs someone to listen to her.

"This bouquet is for her. They are her favorite." She grabs the card and read. "I really love her so much. When she reached 20, I proposed to her in front of all the people in her birthday party. I wanted to be with her forever. I was so happy when she accepted it." she touch the platinum ring around her finger. "I chose this simple platinum ring rather than a diamond ring because I can literally read her name on it. She _was_ my fiancée. They were so happy for us, our family."

Naomi is just looking at her intently wondering if Emily wanted to get back with Mandy. It pains her.

"Months before the holy union, we decided to spend time together somewhere in Birmingham. We planned to spend at the beach. I hated the idea but she loved it, so I ended up saying yes. Of course I cannot say no to her. I was the one driving our way to the resort; we were talking about the upcoming union and I can see her face so happy with me. You know the feeling that you just want to stare to someone you love and enjoy the moment whilst it last? She was so fucking adorable that I reached her hand and gave her a sweet kiss at her lips that I never… I never no-noticed…" she sobs herself in her palms remembering what happened. It's still so painful but she thought if ever she'll accept the accident before and stop blaming herself, she can give what Mandy wants; for her to be happy with someone else.

"It's okay if you feel like not saying it." Naomi brushes away the tears away. She wanted to hug Emily so tight. Seeing Emily so miserable doubles the pain she feels inside. She just can't.

"I didn't notice a car coming. I tried to stir the wheel to avoid the drunken driver but it was too late." She looks at Naomi so helplessly. "We had a car accident. The moment I gain consciousness, I saw Mandy bleeding so severe. I was so weak that I can't even move my lower body. I reached her hands and called out her name until she managed to look at me. She smiled and the last words I heard were _'I love you so much, Emily.'_ She was smiling but it made me so fucking miserable. I fucking survived but I lose her. She died. I'm so stupid, maybe if I didn't agree to go to the fucking beach it won't happen."

Naomi's eyes widen. She never thought that Emily experienced that kind of incident. It's a major trauma. She moves a little closer to Emily. She wanted to touch her and tell her it's not her fault. "Em…"

"I'm not yet done." She cut Naomi off. "I was in therapy for almost 2 years because of trauma and depression. I'll drink myself to death. I even tried smashing the car just to see her again. I was so miserable losing her. I can't live without her. I tried taking all kinds of drugs, alcohol and even smoke myself to fucking death wanting to shorten my life. Katie and Cass were so worried one time when they saw me cough out blood. They both cried begging me to stop. I fucking hate the idea because I'm getting there to see Mandy again but seeing them makes my heart breaks. They never left me; they tried everything to calm me down whenever I lose my temper, especially Cassie. Katie and I sometimes fighting when I reach the limit of her patience making her fight back when it was supposed to be calming me down. I was diagnosed of ulcer because I'm drinking without eating any fucking food. I tried to cut it off because of them and maybe that's the reason why they're so protective of me especially Cass. You might think she's my girlfriend." Emily let out soft sad chuckles. "So these roses are for my girlfriend Mandy who passed away 2 years ago and I'm making my way to Birmingham because it's her birthday and well 3 years of engagement thing for us." She can feel that her heart is beating normally like there are no heavy tons of burden and pain. She can say that she finally freed herself from the past which keeps on blaming her. She knew that it was an accident but she cannot cope up without blaming herself. She can think Mandy smiling at her now, finally.

Naomi hugs her tightly telling her that everything will be okay. "Thanks for telling me." She whispers in Emily's ear.

Emily genuinely smiles. She knows that wherever Mandy is, she's happy for her and vice versa. "I think you should know so that you will stop acting weird like you're freaking jealous."

Naomi can feel her face blushing relentlessly. Emily is now back because of the teasing thing but she's glad, she can now see Emily washed off some painful experience she had before. She's so stupid to despise Emily's dead girlfriend. She can't understand herself but she's actually relieved knowing that Emily doesn't have someone special for the past 2 years. Her heart swells of the thought having Emily to herself.

"I'll be driving carefully." She puts herself back at the driver's seat. She leans forward and buckles the seat belt up in Emily's body. She gazes up to look Emily. "I don't want that to happen to me." She winks making Emily blush. "I might be a lot worse than you experienced."

They made their way to the train station making Naomi go with Emily to Birmingham. Emily told her that she might want to meet Mandy. The idea made her smile. Emily is like asking some permission from Mandy about Naomi in so non-obvious way.

"I 'm wondering before why do you keep on touching the platinum ring in your finger; so now I get it." Naomi rested her head at the train's seat. Emily's sitting beside her close to the window.

Emily stares back at her with soft smirks in her lips. She removed the ring and slid it in one of the roses' stem. She tied it with a black ribbon.

"Hey. That's your engagement ring with Mandy and the last memory you have with her, Em." She was so surprised when Emily removed it from her soft ring finger,

"I know she'll be happy if I let myself love someone else. So removing the ring will gradually allow me to love… _you?_" she touches the ring again. "If I'll wear this all throughout my life, it means I'm still in love with her. Yes, I love her still and it will never change nor fades away but it will make her happy seeing me happy with someone else one day making our dreams come true, but I think I'll be able to do that with someone that isn't her. I accepted the fact that she's gone forever. So the best way for me to make her happy is to let myself happy." Emily landed her hand above Naomi's hand and she gently squeezes it. "I know I can find someone else one day." The words are like directed straight to her pointing out that the person one day will be you.

They both shared a cute sweet moment inside the train whilst travelling to Birmingham to pay a visit to Mandy. And surely, they can go get along better now after the long story Emily shared with Naomi. And when will be Naomi's turn to tell her own story to Emily?

She's now fidgeting her pendant. She can't. _"I can't."_ her mind says.

**HEY GUYS, SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I WAS SO BUSY THESE PAST DAYS. AND YEAH, AS ALWAYS. SORRY FOR THE ERRORS AND EVERYTHING. THIS CHAPTER LOOKS SO LAME. I'M SO SORRY. AND SUGGESTIONS OR REVIEWS WILL BE VERY MUCH APPREACIATED. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE THIS EVERY OTHER DAY BECAUSE I'LL BE VERY BUSY WITH WORK BUT I'LL ASSURE YOU GUYS I'LL NEVER LOSE TRACK OF THE STORY BECAUSE I'M PLANNING TO COMPLETE IT. LETTING ME KNOW THAT YOU KEEP ON READING THIS, IT MAKES ME GO ON. SO YEAH, CHAPTER 10 WILL BE POSTED SOON. THANK YOU SO MUCH. GOT SOME REVIEWS BUT I HAVE LOTS OF ALERTS SO THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS. GREAT DAY.**

**MICHELLE1017, ALICE BORICUA, UJIN, DNNHK – your reviews were very much appreciated. Also thanks for the alerts. I'll do my best to deliver the story clearly. I know I suck at grammar at times. I'm sorry. Hope I didn't disappoint you, guys. Anyways, thanks a lot for taking time to read this. Til the next chapter. Cheers!**


	10. Chapter 10

It was a very long flight for both on them making their way to New York. Some of the Company's Head Department was also with them to join the Business meeting to convince one of the most prestigious Real Estate in that state which is the Gramercy Capital Corp. Emily was the who proposed that they should get in partnership with that Corporation if they wanted to expand their business all throughout the United States. They made their way to The Carlyle, A Rosewood Hotel which has been called home by leaders in world affairs, business, society, entertainment and the arts since its debut in 1930. Emily is actually fond of anything to do with _Classic_, so she was the one suggested to stay at the prominent Hotel there is. It's like all of the things they have in New York was Emily's idea.

Their subsidiary partners were resting at their respective room whilst Naomi and Emily keeps on having brainstorming about the Company they should pursue. Jenna sent a request 2 weeks before the actual date of meeting to Gramercy Capital Corp. to set a proposal meeting.

"Nai, Gramercy Capital Corp has established a real estate securities business that focuses on the acquisition, trading and financing of commercial mortgage-backed securities (CMBS). As of December 31, 2007, the Company held loans, other lending investments, and CMBS of approximately $3.4 billion, net of fees, discounts, and unfunded commitments. It also held interests in three credit tenant net lease investments, two interests in joint ventures and a 100% fee interest in a property." She said all the possible good points of the Corporation she chose to deal with.

"Em, I'm there but this one is a hell lot more to expect from us." She's arranging her things in their room. Yeah, they're sharing since Emily needs to consult Naomi every now and then regarding her proposal. "They're one of the finest."

On the other hand, Emily is busy scanning the documents she'll present for two days of continuous meeting. She needs to get the business deal close and have her Volvo back. No, not that she's doing that to have her precious car back but because it's her dream to close a deal on her own idea and sweat. She never appreciated things that she didn't work for. "It's like you're saying I don't know what I'm doing." There's a hint of pain her tone making Naomi put aside the things making her busy.

"Em, I'm sorry but it's not what I meant." She stands up in front of Emily and tried to fuck her brains out to let Emily see the risks of taking or making business with Gramercy Capital Corp. "That Company is not like the other Companies we work with."

"But Nai, it's our chance to open or extend our connections here in New York." She puts the proposal down and stares at the pristine blue eyes before her. "I was hoping you can trust me with this and support me all the way since I trust you more than you think I can ever trust you."

"Em, I'm just trying to let you know the pros and cons for this action." She tucks some of her smooth peroxide hair in her ear and tried to put up the right words to make Emily know that she needs to be cautious.

"Yeah." Emily said weakly. She was a bit disappointed the way Naomi lecture her that it's like she didn't work her ass off thinking about the proposal. She feels so inferior and stupid making some huge decision that she thought she can handle. "I just thought you can be proud of me since I made a decision mainly because I know I have you as my defense and support if I feel like the proposal will be in doubt. But yeah, it's in doubt now… now that we're here." She shook her head in disapproval of the topic they have right now. It's not the usual argument they have, now, it's different because it has something to do with their jobs and of course, something to do with Emily who's next in line to be the successor. She thought that maybe if she can close a deal and make some other enticing proposal, she will be able to handle everything when the right time comes for her to take her mum's position. But now that she heard all those doubtful things from Naomi, especially from Naomi, as if she never think anything first before she created that. She was insulted making some bone crashing injury in her ego.

There was an awkward moment of silence between them when they tried to find their tongue to defend their opinions. Maybe it was their instinct not to speak any word that may prompt misunderstanding from what they have as of the moment.

"I'll just go get some frappe outside." Emily stands up and made her way to the door. She was so stressed making her a bit exhausted. She will have the meeting tomorrow, they will have the meeting tomorrow and yet Naomi just opened up some topics like that.

"Em seriously, I'm proud of what you become." Naomi said before Emily went out from her sight. "I'm just worried about you with this. This is one of the biggest decisions that the Company made for the past years."

Emily looks at her with those sad disappointed chocolate brown eyes. "Yeah." She gazed her eyes on the floor as if the ground can sympathize with her. "I hope that that's the thing I feel right now. You, who is proud of me, but it was the opposite Naomi, you being doubtful of me. I never felt so mediocre just like now." After saying those invading words to Naomi, she made her way out of the room trying to calm her down.

"Jesus fucking Christ." She's now thinking if she made or said the right words to Emily… or maybe not. She continues fixing her things and as well as Emily's thing. She might as well think hard and realize if she had said the wrong words to Emily. She can see disappointment in Emily's eyes earlier. She'll think it over first.

X

"Oh, wow. It took me 25 fucking minutes to contact you before you answer."

"I'm sorry, Cass. I was in the focal point of arguments when you tried reaching me." She soon found Starbucks after she left the hotel. She decided to spend a little more time there thinking things over. "What made you call by the way?"

"I'm here in New York as well. Just arrived." Cassie was laughing at the other end of the line feeling so excited. "Dad said I need to check our branches here."

"Really? O fucking great!" she was so happy. At least she has her best friend to hang out with for the mean time she and Naomi is in cold strain. "Where are you going to stay?"

"Same as yours?" she answers the question with a question also.

"Bloody fantastic!" Emily almost tears her lips from beaming like stupid. "Go and see me later, okay?"

"Of course, Emsy." She clears her throat and asks Emily a random question. "Can you stay in my room?"

Emily was bound to stay silent. She thought it would be enjoyable since she'll have her best friend around but on the other hand, what about Naomi? It will be the first time she'll sleep with Naomi in the same room, well, aside when Naomi got sick. It's a different thing from now. She thinks for a moment.

"Emsy?"

She was snapped out. "I actually need to review my proposal Cass, but I'll go to your room more often, okay?"

"Oh, wow. Yeah, sure." Cassie lied.

Emily can sense weakening of Cass usual happy aura. She really needs to pay attention to her proposal, that's one of the reason and the major reason why she won't stay in Cass' suite is Naomi. It's like she can't bear being away from the blonde though they kept on having arguments all the time. But she was used to it; it's basically odd if they don't have anything to fight over.

"I'll see you, okay?" she puts the phone down before she can hear what Cassie said.

"Okay, I love-… you." She can hear the busy line. "Yeah right. She cuts me off."

X

It was dinner time when she decided to go back to their room. She remembered that her things are not in their proper places so she needs to organize it first before composed herself and study her proposal for the last time. She open the door and saw a cute gorgeous blonde fell asleep in the couch with all those important documents that Emily needs to finalize. She gently closes the door and made her way to the sleeping blonde who looks so tired. She notices that some drafts have comments. She's sure that Naomi added some relevant thing that she needs to emphasize tomorrow.

She leans closely to Naomi who looks very stunning even though she's unconscious. She can smell vanilla.

"You're gorgeous, Nai." She whispers. She's actually tempted to lean very close to steal a quick kiss from those enticing lips before her. She wet her lips at the site she has right now. "I hate it when you're so fucking irresistible."

Before she can do any stupid thing that might put their good status at stake; she pulls herself away from Naomi and stares at her a bit longer. She will never get tired staring at her.

She made her way to the cabinet at the right side of the bed to start organizing her things when she saw that it's already in their proper places. She smiles at thought Naomi can be so fucking obsessive-compulsive sometimes. She's searching for her pair of teddy bear design pajamas. She'll wear that after shower to let herself be comfortable before she sleeps. She never noticed someone was behind her.

"Have dinner already?"

She jumped off. "Bloody fucking hell Naomi!" she turns around to face the blonde who still rubbing her eyes. It seems she just woke up. "How long have you been standing behind me? You scared the hell out of me, bitch."

Naomi gave her soft chuckles. "I'm sorry, Em. Just woke up. I don't know if I was dreaming that someone was leaning in my face earlier whispering something. I'm not sure."

Emily face turns red like her hair. _"Oh shit! She heard!"_ she averted her gaze somewhere else just to avoid Naomi's eyes. She doesn't know what to do.

"Wha-what?" she asks as if she doesn't know what Naomi is pointing out.

"I said, I think I felt someone staring at me earlier." She made her way beside the comfortable King sized bed and took a seat. "Well, I don't know if it was a dream or some fucking illusions." She twitches her lips slightly up whilst putting her hands together making a lazy posture. "It's almost 8 o'clock in the evening. Let's grab some dinner since the other subordinates told me earlier they'll be wandering around New York during supper."

"Sure." She smiles at her. Every time she looks at those pristine deep blue eyes of Naomi, she cannot think anything aside from what's with those captivating eyes that she cannot refuse or she cannot make herself lie when it comes on how she truly feels about Naomi. She can see no special reactions or emotions whenever they accidental brushes each other skins in Naomi's being or maybe she's the only one feeling that somehow they have something like a connection or mutual understanding that they doesn't want to confirm. For whatever reasons, they don't have any slightest idea on how to deal with it. There's some hesitations from Emily regarding confirming or showing her real feelings towards Naomi. It was just yesterday when she told the most sensitive part of her life to Naomi letting herself free from the past that keeps on blaming her and hurt her. She feels like she asked Mandy that she might be able to, might be accidentally, and might be fall in love to someone who isn't Mandy. She thought that if she'll fall in love with her ring still occupying the supposed to be vacant left ring finger of hers, she's cheating with Mandy. So better yet remove it before the invidious guilt eats her up. She's savoring the moment spending her time with Naomi when she heard her phone ringing.

"Excuse me." She said shyly to Naomi who's not showing any reactions. Maybe because she just woke up.

She can hear Emily talking to someone so sweetly. _"Who could that be?"_ she furrows her eyebrows' together at the center telling the world that she's not enjoying the scene seeing Emily acting that way.

"Okay, okay. I'll meet you downstairs for dinner."

Her eyes widen when she overheard that Emily will be spending time dinner with someone. She thought that they'll have dinner together. She's a bit disappointed. She saw Emily puts her phone down and gave Naomi a look then softly smiles.

"Nai?"

"Yeah?" she plainly responds.

"Is it okay if I'll have dinner with a friend?" she asks hesitantly.

"Erm, s-sure." She hides the jealousy that slowly arising from her chest. She actually planned the dinner but she guess, she'll need to cancel it. "I guess, I'll grab some dinner alone." She let out a fake smile.

"Nai…"

"It's fine, Em." She stands up motioning her body to the washroom at the corner of the room.

"Hey." She said softly. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. Promise."

"Sure." She then disappeared from Emily's sight. She'll need to wash her face first before going out of the room… alone. How sad to enjoy the dinner alone.

She maybe not showing it but she's jealous. Extremely jealous. It was just yesterday when Emily told her the most critical part of the red-head's life. She thought that Emily removed the ring in order for her to love someone completely without feeling any guilt or might think she's cheating with Mandy. But just when she's making her hesitant move to spend time with Emily, there's this hindrance making them stop their moments together. She knows she doesn't have the right to feel that way but how? How can she avoid it? How can she resist it? When few years ago, she already feel the same thing she had right now for the same person she wanted to spend time with. It was destiny that let them crossed their ways again after 4 years of hopelessly aching to know what her name is. Now that she's meters away from that girl, from that girl named Emily, she doesn't know what will be the result since she had some conflict or hanging problems with her past. She's confused. What will she do? She's torn between two upcoming problems. How can she tell it to Emily without losing her? She's pretty sure; Emily won't settle herself as the second best option where in fact she was supposed to be in _her _position at the first place… way back 4 years ago before Emily and Mandy, before Naomi and _her._

**HELLO GUYS. I'M SO SORRY FOR POSTING IT LATE. I WAS REALLY BUSY WITH WORK BUT I'M ACTUALLY MAKING THE CHAPTER WHOLE FOR THE PAST 3 DAYS. SO ANYWAYS, I KNOW IT'S LAME BUT PLS BEAR WITH ME. IT'S REALLY GETTING CLOSER TO MAKE NAOMILY BE TOGETHER BUT I MENTIONED **_**'HER' **_** SO THERE WILL BE ANOTHER PERSON INVOLVE IN NAOMI'S PART. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS. SORRY FOR THE ERRORS. CHAPER 11 WILL BE POSTED SOON. PROMISE. THANKS A LOT. GREAT DAY!**

**To the reviewers – thanks a lot. I'm so happy that you took time to review it. You keep me guys going. Cheers!**


	11. Chapter 11

The meeting and proposal went through. Emily was so darn happy about the success of her first big proposal on behalf of their Company. They went all fucking mental because of splendid triumph! They celebrated the glorious night at Gramercy Tavern where they all talked about the tension, nervousness and everything happened at the meeting. After the fine supper, the Department Heads' decided to stray around to enjoy the remaining 3 days they have before coming back to Bristol. Emily meet Cass at the nearby Starbucks to congratulate her whilst Naomi was making her way to their room and think if what will she do after the celebration.

"Jesus Christ." She hisses. She has no one to talk to. "She said she'll make it up to me."

She opens her Macbook and tries surfing the net. She opened her E-mail, nothing new. She bring her phone out and tried dialing Emily's number; she's having second thoughts because Emily told her that she'll just need to meet someone then she'll go back to their room and rest but it's been an hour and half since Emily left her alone with nothing to do. Instead of calling, she just sent a message to Emily. After a minute she received a response but to her dismay it wasn't from the person she expected.

"**How are you, blondie? Meet me at 230-fifth."**

She's still staring at the message. "They're here." She whispers under her nervous breathe. She can feel her heart racing for the thought _she _might be there as well. She wasted no time. She changed her clothes and made her way out of the hotel. She waited for about 5 minutes before a cab completely stops before her. She gave the Bar name and went her way.

After a couple of minutes, she's in front of the Bar's door. They actually need to meet at the rooftop since it's located there. She can feel her heart running fast before her. It's been years and still they didn't clear the status between them. For a moment, she forgot about Emily. She cannot think anything but _her._ After making her up to the rooftop, she carefully scans the Bar to look for the person she needs to meet. She was standing at the bar counter still searching.

"Hey Namoikins!" she saw him. "You fucking ace, how are you?" he wraps Naomi into a big tight hug.

"I'm fine James." She carefully frees herself from the choking hug that Cook gave her. "Who's' with you and why are you here? You're supposed to be in London." She carefully looks behind Cook.

"I'm with Freds." He motion Naomi to settle down at the counter bar and have a drink. "Just visiting. It's been a long time since we saw each other."

"Yeah." She tosses down two shots of tequila. Is she disappointed seeing Cook alone? "Where's Freddie?"

"He's with some random girls." He grins maniacally. "We've been here just yesterday to you know, shag, alcohol, drugs and girls." He keeps on making his eyebrows up and down.

Naomi rolls her eyes at him. She's used to be with her friends who are womanizer, especially the guy with her right now.

"You're jealous, aren't you blondie?" he laughs at her expressions.

She then again tosses down 2 tequila shots. "Dream on."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. It's because of _her_." he went slightly serious. He took 2 tequila shots as well. "She's not with us."

She feels her eyes closed involuntarily hearing Cook says those words. She cannot still fathom the reason why every time she hears _her_ name; it makes her unstable and usually puts herself uneasy. Is she still in love with _her_? She remains silent. She doesn't know what will she say and ask about _her_.

"Everything fine Naomikins?" he asked worriedly when he saw Naomi not moving a single muscle from where she is.

"Yeah." she doesn't have any plans of getting wasted for that glorious day they have, it's just that herself is slowly wanting the thought of being drunk afterwards. She's floating not literally but her mind is nowhere to be found aside from the thoughts of _her_. "We haven't cleared anything since that day. I don't know if we're still together, I don't know if she still loves me, I don't know James."

"Are you ready to see her again?"

"I don't know." She plays her fingers in the tequila glass. Searching for answers that might save her from that tormenting moment she is in now. "It's been 2 years. And still I don't fucking know."

Cooks guzzles 2 straight tequila shots. He needs to tell her, somehow let Naomi prepares herself. "Are you still in love with _her_?" he said directly without looking at her pristine blue eyes. He doesn't want to see her lying in front of him.

She's thinking about it too, if she's still in love with _her_. She tried touching and studying the beat of her heart if it is still with her. She closes her eyes and all she can see is a bright red-head. She opens her eyes quickly and shook her head to wake herself up. She tosses down 3 straight tequila shots. She's supposed thinking about _her_ and not Emily.

"Oh Jesus fucking Christ!" she forcefully bang down the glasses. She buried her faced in her palms. "It can't be."

"Yow blondie?" he stokes her back. "Hey mate, you okay?"

"I'm fucking fine James."

"I have something to tell you."

She hurriedly turns her gaze at him. She saw Cook swigs a shot and looks down at the glasses they emptied. "She's coming back." He looks back at her seeing Naomi's eyes widen. He's sure she is not yet ready to face her again. That's the reason why he never dared looking at her pristine blue eyes because he can tell Naomi's feeling.

She tore away her gaze. She's thinking. "When?"

"Maybe next week, she has a big offer from UK." Of course, everyone knows _her_and wanted to take hold of _her_. She's fucking famous after all and that's not a big surprise to them. "Ready?"

She knows what Cooks is trying to mean. She's not sure if she is ready or what, she still doesn't know yet.

"Fuck it."

X

She decided to go back to the hotel and continue her drinking session at the terrace of their room whilst Cook decided to bone some girls at the bar. She's pretty drunk already but she still wanted to feel those burning sensation which she loves. She needs to forget everything for just a fucking day. She walks back to their room unstable making herself bang at the steady walls. She tried knocking at the door but she guessed that Emily still not yet there. Her temper arises and she quickly checked the time.

"It's fucking 3 o'clock in the morning and she's still not here." She tried 4 times to unlock the door and keeps on swearing every time she fails. "Shit!"

She directly grabs the Jack Daniel she bought yesterday and made herself comfortable in the chair located at the terrace. She can see the perfect scenery from where she is right now. It's ideal. She can stay there just to stare those lights making the city alive. She pours some on her glass and gulps it non-stop. She wanted to have some peace of mind. Her thoughts brought her back to where she last saw _her._

"_We're fine right?" she's waiting for her answer._

"_I need to go Naomi. My family needs to move in Brazil. I'm sorry."_

"_What about us?" tears fell from her painful eyes._

"_You know how much I fucking love you." She turned her back against Naomi not wanting to see her crying. It would make things hard for both of them. "I fucking love you that it hurts me a lot thinking I'll be away from you."_

"_Please. Don't leave." Naomi begs her. She pulls her close to her and kisses her gently wanting to show her how painful it is, how tormenting it is being away from her. "I love you." She whispers in her ear._

"_I'm sorry Naomi." She pulls herself away from Naomi and ran as fast as she could not wanting to look back because if she'll do, she knows she can't let go of her anymore._

She closes her eyes remembering _her._ She can feel the alcohol taking her body; it's slowly eating her up. "Shit, shit, shit!" she's banging her head against her palms.

"Are you okay, Nai?"

She jumps off from her seat. "Fucking Christ! You scared me, Em." She brings her gaze back to the beautiful view she has.

"You're drunk." She can sense flatness in Emily's tone indicating she doesn't like her being drunk. "Problem?"

"I'm fine." She insanely laughs. "Why? Every time someone drinks and get drunk does it mean they have a fucking prolem?" she's slurring.

"I don't know. You tell me." She grabs the vacant seat beside Naomi and stares at the Jack. She grabs the glass and pours some. "By the way, thanks for helping me."

"For the proposal? It's nothing." She softly smiles at her.

"No." she grabs the glass and prepares herself for the burning sensation she might feel again. "For everything."

Naomi saw her tossed the glass down. She then remembers that Emily is not allowed to drink much of it. "Hey. Stop that."

"Why?" Emily eyebrows gathered at the center.

"Because I told you so." Naomi smirks at her.

"What?" Emily crosses her arms against her chest. "Are you telling me not to drink because you said so yourself?"

"Yep."

"Fucking bitch, I'm old enough yeah?" she grabs the glass from Naomi's grip. "Give me that."

"No."

Emily stands up and tried grabbing the glass from Naomi who motions it at the opposite side of Emily's chair. "I'm done with being drunk, Nai. I know how to handle it. You taught me how." Emily's in front of her whilst she's comfortably sitting.

She was surprised. She thinks her ears were filled of hypnotizing melody. She stares at her as if those chocolate brown eyes wash the alcohol out from her body. Emily levels her face to Naomi's.

"I'm fine, Nai. I know how to handle it. I let it go already, okay?" she softly smiles at her. She brushes Naomi's pale cheek making her soft hand tucks some of the blonde peroxide hair. For a moment, they forgot that there's fucking awesome scenery in front of them, that they both exist in the forgotten world they are in now just because of that moment. Naomi is supposed to figuring out how to face _her _again not facing Emily. "I guess, I'll just check my friend and rest afterwards. Don't drink too much, okay?" she gave her a soft hypnotizing smiles before she stands up again making her way to the door. But before she can fully exit the terrace, she can feel a warm hand stopping her making her face those pristine blue eyes that slowly changing into dark ones.

Naomi pulls her closer making their face inches away from each other. Emily shudders from the hot breathe she's inhaling from Naomi. It's like Naomi is the one making her alive that without those breaths, she can be dead on the spot. She feels that Naomi's long arm wraps her from her back making her a bit more closely than the last one. She can feel gentleness in Naomi's touch, it's like the blonde is holding some piece of artifacts that needn't to be broken.

"Nai, you're drunk." She cannot looks straight in those full of want eyes of Naomi.

"I'm not." She rested her forehead against Emily's. "Stay."

"I'll just need to check my friend before going to bed." she chose the wrong words making Naomi looks at her fiercely.

"No."

"Nai, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. "Why are you so fucking wounded?"

"You promised me that you'll make it up to me." she tightens her grips around the red-head's body.

"Yeah, I know." She softly smiles. "Are you jealous?"

"Me, jealous?"

"Yeah you."

"I'm not." She's lying. "Why should I?"

"I don't know and since you're not, kindly let me go and I'll check my friend." She slowly frees herself in the tighten grips she's receiving from Naomi not wanting to let her go. She successfully freed herself and makes her way out from the terrace when Naomi grabs her from her waist and brushes her lips against Emily's. She was stunned that she never expected Naomi to grab her again. She can see Naomi's eyes close. She can slowly feel Naomi's lips moving against her. She don't know the reason but she's kissing Naomi back sending signals to the blonde to deepen the kiss, and Naomi didn't disappoint her. "I think you are jealous." She said in between those heated kisses.

Naomi pulls herself a bit away from Emily and stares at her. "I'm not." Still denying it. She grabs Emily's hand and leads her inside since it's getting fucking cold. "Can I kiss you again?"

Emily looks at her shyly. "Do you really need to ask?"

"Erm, yeah?"

"You already did it without asking me right?" their hands interlacing each other. "Or is it because you're drunk?"

"Jesus. I said I'm not drunk." She pinches the bridge of her nose using her free other hand.

"Then you kissed me because?" she curious asks her.

Naomi looks at her intently. This girl is impossible. She can manage to ask some awkward question in an awkward situation. But instead answering Emily back she pulls her again closely to her.

"Stay with me tonight." She demanded not asking.

"I'm staying her in the room Nai, there's no way I'll sleep outside." She softly chuckles. Sarcastic Emily.

"Stay with me and.." Naomi cannot spit it out. She's pulling some courage to the alcohol she ingested.

"And?" Emily is waiting.

She leans in and rested her chin in Emily's neck. She pulls her even closer to hug her completely.

"And?" Emily asks again.

"Make love to me Emily." She whispers in Emily's ear making the red-head fall under her spell. She can feel Emily's body stiffened making her smile like a devil.

Emily lips parted. She can feel her heart fell down on the ground. Is Naomi fucking serious or really proven drunk? She's scared. What if it was only because Naomi's drunk? She can feel her knees needing some support because of the thought that she will possibly allow it to happen. It's been years since the last time she had laid by the person she loved. What will she do?

Naomi looks at her all too lovingly as if they are both fucking so much in love with each other before she brushes her lips against her. She kisses Naomi back and that's the confirmation Naomi is waiting. She agreed to Naomi. It is the signal that herself sent toNaomi. She said yes.

X

**OH YEAH, VERY LAME AGAIN. I'M SORRY. SORRY FOR THE ERRORS. CHAPTER 12 WILL BE POSTED SOON AND I'M THINKING WHAT TO WRITE. MAYBE THE MAKE LOVE THING OR THE COMING BACK TO BRISTOL. I DON'T KNOW. ANY SUGGESTIONS? REVIEWS? HAHA. THANKS FOR READING GUYS. IT MEANS A LOT TO ME. SWEAR.**

**To ujin, alice Boricua- thanks for appreciating it. You encouraged me not to be lazy writing the next chapter.**

**Michelle1017 – hey, still there? Haven't heard anything from you since the last chapter. You guys are my motivation. I know I don't have so many reviews but because you were there, I know someone appreciate this crap of mine. Haha. Nice day!**


	12. Chapter 12

She keeps on dialing her phone number but she also keeps on hearing the operator saying that the subscriber cannot be reach at the moment. She dialed another number.

"Yeah?" she heard the fairly similar voice on the other line.

"Wow. Hey, Katiekins." She greeted her ecstatically. "Heard anything from Emsy?

"Are you kidding me? You're both in the same place. You see Cassandra, I'm busy organizing the Fashion show next week and you two should be here." Katie demanded. "Tell Emily that she needs to call me."

"Yeah, we will." She let out a big sigh. "I'll probably go back to Bristol with her." she made her way to her room to take a rest since it's already 4 o'clock in the morning. She didn't notice the clock ticking so fast. It's always like that whenever she and Emily are together. "I'm trying to call her but I think her phone died."

"Just fucking tell her to call me."

"Yeah." After saying it she ends the call and put her phone back to her pocket. She was waiting for Emily to come back at the lounge but she guess Emily went to sleep. She changed her clothes and prepares herself to meet her dreamland. She'll just go to Emily's room tomorrow, maybe.

X

They both remained standing, facing each other under the dim light from the bedside lamp and some colorful glitters from the city lights. They broke apart for a moment just to gasp some air since they've been kissing like what… _forever?_ Naomi slowly making her body close to Emily again that if it will stay like that for another moment, she'll explode. She's aching to touch her. God knows how much she waited for this moment to happen; God knows how much she dreamed to touch her and that dream is within her reach now. She traces Emily's back, gently unzips Emily's dress. She cannot longer take it; she needs to feel her lips against hers. She tenderly brushes her lips with Emily's whilst slowly unzipping the opening of the red-head's clothes. She can feel Emily stiffens under her touch. She loves the way she affects her. She moves her lips planting soft small kisses on her way to Emily's jaw line down to her pulse point making the red-head gasp and moan when she feels Naomi's teeth buried in her skin. She winced for the pleasurable pain she felt. She can feel her hands moving its way up to Naomi's neck, circling that part whilst Naomi's hands are ready to let go of Emily's unzip dress to the ground revealing Emily's breast.

"Keep your eyes open, Em." She whispers whilst unhooking the remaining fabric that's covering Emily's upper body. She can feel Emily stops her breathing for mere seconds. After letting it fall to the ground, she slowly pulls herself away from the red-head to have herself a full view of Emily.

"Please don't." Emily prevents her from breaking the contact.

She intently looks back to the red-head who feels embarrassment revealing her body in front of her. She strokes her fingers in Emily's curve. "No need to hide." She smirks at her. "The only part that I cannot see is that." She looks at the part between her thighs making her blush like a fucking tomato. She pulls her hands away from Naomi's neck attempting to cover her bare body in front of the blonde's hungry eyes but Naomi is so full of alcohol that she can control anything even Emily's hands which she quickly take hold and brought it back to her neck. "No." Naomi said strongly.

"But Nai…"

Naomi pulled her forcefully close to her body and crashed their lips for another heated kiss. She cannot take it by just looking at the red-head; she cannot control herself not to touch her wherein she can fully see a naked Emily in front of her. Emily is kissing her back all too lovingly when she accidentally bits the side of Emily's lower lip because of her increasing libido making Emily pulls herself away from Naomi and savor the rust taste of her blood. "Naomi."

"Oh shit." She worriedly checks Emily's wound. "I'm sorry. I should have been more careful. It's just that I cannot help it especially…" she clears her throat.

"Fuck that stupid fucking libido you have." Emily softly chuckles. "Especially what?"

"Especially when you're naked in front of me." She pulls her closer and brushes Emily's blushing cheeks. "You're fucking adorable whenever your turning red like your hair."

Emily gently nudges Naomi's ribs. "I'm getting cold." Her teeth are chattering. "You fucking took all my clothes off my body."

She encircles her long arms around Emily's waist trailing small kisses in Emily shoulders. "How about this?"

"Better." Her hands are slowly ripping Naomi's business clothes. "I think it would be fair if you're naked as well."

"Yeah, that's a fucking great idea Fitch." After those disturbing moments, they find themselves kissing and feeling so heated. "What's with you that I feel so fucking horny?"

"I don't know. Is this just sex?" Naomi halted from kissing her pulse point. _No, it's not. It's not just sex, it's not sex. I'm making love to you, Emily. Is that how it looks like to you?_ She gazes up her eyes to meet Emily's own which is somewhat worried. "Is this just because you're drunk?"

For that moment, she cannot find any words to utter. She cannot find the perfect words to convey or to tell Emily how fucking she wants to make it a love making not just a fucking random sex. She cups Emily's adorable face and planted a sweet kiss in her nose. "No, I am not drunk. No, it's not."

"Look at me, Em." She gently motions Emily's face to look at her. "Please look at me."

Emily swallows the lump forming in her throat thinking that she might be some options to satisfy the needs of Naomi. "Just tell me. So that I know where I stand." It was painful. How fucking love making could be so dramatic?

"We're not having sex. We will not going to have sex." she hugs Emily and brushes her bright red hair. She buried her face in Emily neck. "Tell me what I need to do to show you I'm… _in love with you…_ making love to you? Tell me."

"Nothing." She pulls herself from Naomi and grabs Naomi's hand leading her at the edge of the bed. She forcefully pushes Naomi making her sit on the king sized divan whilst her feet are supporting her body to balance not to lie on the inviting bed. She slowly sat on Naomi's lap, facing the blonde leveling her tits at Naomi's surprised appearance. "Em."

How she loves to hear that nickname. "I was wondering how good you are..." Is Emily seducing her?

"Em, if you're not ready…"

"…in bed." she cuts Naomi off from saying something which is the opposite of what she really feels. "Look at me."

Naomi flickers before circling her long left arm around the red-heads waist supporting her not to lose her balance. She slowly gazes from up and down in Emily's body making her so fucking wet. Seeing Emily like that, she feels she can cum any minute. The girl sitting in her lap is so fucking irresistible and well, gorgeous. Emily slowly leans in to capture Naomi's lips and continue the interrupted moment they have. They're slowly kissing each other wanting to stay like that forever.

"Touch me." Emily said huskier than ever making Naomi shut her eyes for the increasing libido that is slowly eating her up. How she loves that sexy husky voice. "I need to feel you."

She wasted no time and gently cupping Emily's right tit whilst sucking and licking that red bud nipple in her mouth making Emily moan in pleasure. She can feel some small sweat perspiring from her body because of too much arousal she feels. She cannot contain it. She brushes her lips anywhere she wants whilst caressing Emily's tit in her hand. She landed her lips in Emily's pulse point that's waiting to be suck. The red-head tilted her head giving Naomi full access to it. She doesn't mind some mark left by Naomi in her neck, she loves the way Naomi is branding her telling the world that she belongs to her. She moans under Naomi's touch. She never felt so needy just like what she is now, not even with Mandy. She can feel love everywhere in the room, everywhere where Naomi is. She smiles at the thought the Naomi might be in love with her. She cups Naomi's face and crashes their lips together. She never thought she'd find Naomi's kiss addictive. She now discovers her new favorite hobby, kissing Naomi. Since they're having their body united, it's a stupid thing to think she cannot grab and pull Naomi for a kiss whenever she wanted to. They both came to the point of touching and claiming each other's body how can be a simple kiss prevents them from acting it?

"I fucking hate this fabric." She's moving her fingers around Emily's knickers. "Can I please remove this?" irritation is obvious from Naomi's voice.

"Yeah." Emily slowly stands up from Naomi's lap. "Take it off."

Naomi puts her excited hands to Emily's knickers slowly pulling it down revealing the red-head's center. She clears her throat and swallow some lump blocking her airway upon seeing the center of the girl she dreamed to be with long enough. Emily assisted her from pulling up from bed and gently takes off Naomi's remaining clothes in her lower torso.

"We're even." She devilishly smiles and claims Naomi's lips again whilst making their way back to lap-sitting position.

Emily leans in Naomi's ear and lick her lower lobe. "Make love to me, Naomi." It was so sexy that Naomi thought she'd cum in the edge of the bed.

"Fuck." She moans under Emily's tongue which is licking her ear lobe and sucking her neck. "Jesus." She moaned when Emily made her way down to her tit. She can feel Emily's tongue licking her erected nipple into the red-head's mouth. "Shit." There were no sweet words came out from her mouth but all swearing words that makes the situation more heated.

"I need you, Nai." Naomi can see nothing on Emily's eyes, only desire, want and lust. "I don't want you, I fucking need you inside me."

Naomi slowly strokes her fingers from Emily's soft cheek down to her bare chest way down to her tightened stomach, finally down to her warm wet center. She gently rubs the red-head's clit making Emily jerk from her lap. All she can hear around the room is Emily's loud sexy moan making her more arouse.

"You're dripping wet, Em." She kisses Emily's bare shoulder. "I love that."

"Shit." Emily swears when Naomi moves her finger down to her opening. "Please be gentle."

"I will." Naomi needn't to spread Emily's legs since it's already spreading for almost an hour of teasing and kissing. She can firmly insert her fingers inside Emily but she doesn't want to; not yet. Emily slowly arches her back because of pleasure. She had been thinking if when she can be laid again after Mandy. It's been fucking 2 years. Can she feel any web-forming thread inside her? It's been ages. "How long have you been keeping this?"

"Nai… oh shit!" she cannot finish the words she needed to say when Naomi making circles around her swollen clit. "You're a tease, you know." She gently taps Naomi's shoulder. "Bloody Christ."

"How long have you been preserving this?" Naomi slightly inserted her middle finger inside Emily making the red-head cry for more. "I'm wondering if someone touched you the way that I'm touching you now."

"You bitch!" she cannot take any teasing movements anymore from Naomi's fingers. "I've been with no one for 2 years."

How happy Naomi hearing those words. No one touched Emily for ages. "Look at me." She whispers.

Emily forcefully opened her shuts eyes to abide Naomi. Naomi never gave her the look she is receiving right now. It's full of love, not lust. Love. "Don't close your eyes, Em." She slowly inserted her middle finger inside Emily making Emily winced in pain. "You're beautiful."

"Nai, please. Be gentle. It's fucking sore." She feels like she loses her virginity again. It's been 2 years, what do you expect?

"Would you like me to pull it out?" she can sense worries from Naomi's voice. "I'll stop if you tell me so."

"No. Please don't. I need you." They crashed again their lips and touch any part of the body they wanted. It's like they'll make a fire because of so much heat they're releasing from their body. "I need you… in my life." She whispers in between her moans.

Naomi gently thrusting her finger inside Emily. Carefully moving her hand just to avoid hurting the person she's aching to be with. She can feel her center is soaking wet as well with those loud moans Emily are letting out. Emily is riding in her tender hand, careful not to lacerate any side of her walls. She tightens her grasp into Naomi's pale shoulders anticipating the raging waves she'll feel any minute. Naomi inserted another finger making Emily bit her wounded bottom lip because of mixed pain and pleasure. She slowly pulling her fingers in and out of Emily's drenching center. The red-head can feel the upcoming orgasm she never felt for ages. She buried her nails and moves her lips to Naomi's shoulder biting the sensitive skin of Naomi upon releasing the sleeping orgasm she has for 2 years. She's panting so heavy and Naomi can feel her walls tighten against her fingers. She slows her pace helping Emily washing off the amazing orgasm she just had. She thought Naomi will stay like that until she wears off the happiness she feels but to her surprised, Naomi lie her gently in the bed, kneel between her open legs and brings her hungry lips to her center. Naomi slowly licking Emily clit which she thought goes back to its normal size but just the orgasm completely wears off, the blonde inserted her tongue in her opening and lick her juices non-stop making her squirm when she releases multiple times because of Naomi.

She slowly pulls Naomi's body up, wanting to kiss herself in Naomi's lips. She's so tired.

"Did I disappoint you?" Emily asks.

She saw Naomi's eyebrows gathered at the center. "Disappoint where?" she wipes the remaining juice of Emily in her mouth by using the back of her hand.

She saw doubts in Emily's eyes. "There's no way you could disappoint me, Em." She assures the red-head.

"I-i…" Emily caresses Naomi's face. How gorgeous the blonde is for her. "I…"

"Yeah?" Naomi is hoping hearing something that she wanted to say as well to the red-head. "Em?"

"I…" she wanted to say it now she confirmed it but she can't. She doesn't want to ruin everything. Saying those three words might break her heart. Saying those three words might change Naomi. She didn't want that to happen. "I'm sleepy."

"Oh." Naomi said in disappointment. She positions herself comfortably in the bed, open her arms and let Emily snuggles close to her naked body. She's kinda tired as well not to mention that she was drunk but I think those alcohol has nothing to do with what happened between them. She pulls the duvet up to protect them from now getting colder atmosphere.

"You cannot get away from this, Campbell. Give me a fucking rest and I'll take my revenge." She chuckles upon assuring that she'll tease the blonde too. "Wait for me to wake up."

How good Naomi is? That answers Emily's question if how good Naomi in bed.

Naomi laughs at her. "Woah. I'm scared." She mocks. She planted a soft kiss in Emily's forehead before she loses her consciousness. She was so tired driving Emily insane that she never heard what Emily just said.

"I love you, Naomi."

X

**OH. I'M SO SORRY. I'M NOT REALLY GOOD IN WRITING LOVES SCENES. I'M SORRY, I KNOW I DISAPPOINT YOU GUYS. SH*T. SORRY FOR THE ERRORS, I'M KINDA DON'T HAVE ANY SLEEP YET. WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS? YEAH, I KNOW. A HELL CRAP THING. GOD. WELL, EMILY SAID SHE'LL TAKE HER REVENGE. SHE'LL HAVE HER PART TOO. HAHA. ANY SUGGESTIONS? THANK YOU FOR READING THIS. 13 will be posted soon. Emily's part.**

**Effinhot, ujin, alice Boricua – thanks guys. Please let me know if there's anything that needs some improvement. Ujin, this scene actually eats 5 pages of msword document. Haha. I know it's lame love making scene. I'm sorry if I disappoint you guys. Sorry, really. You guys keep me going. Your reviews mean a lot to me.**

**Michele1017 – hey. Thanks for that. You see, there will be challenges for Emily and Naomi. Naomi's past will be back. Soon. Your reviews mean a lot to me. I actually based the story's impact from your comment guys. If it was lame or effective or hell crap. You know. Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

Cassie woke up with no message or call from Emily still. It was past 8 o'clock in the morning when she hurriedly searches for her iphone underneath her pillow. She was expecting that at least somehow Emily will try to check on her if how she was doing or if she's okay being alone in her room. A clench feeling surrounded her heart; it's not that she's demanding too much from her best friend to mind her every fucking minute but… she misses her. She misses Emily more than she could ever miss someone. It was her choice to befriend the red-head at the first place just so she could spend more time with the person she chooses to love but contrary to that she promised not to let _that_ feeling live again in her because Emily cleared herself enough long time ago. A tear formed in her eye that any moment she blinks it will fall. She clearly knows that Emily and Naomi are on the same room making her a bit jealous, making her a bit hurt. How she wish she could be that person.

"Wow." She forces herself to get up from the bed. She stares at her phone wishing she could read Emily's name on her phone screen. "Fuck." She tosses her iphone back to the bed and she storm her way to the washroom. She presumes, she'll have breakfast alone like her usual day.

She faces the mirror and smile faintly against her reflection. She can see pain her appearance. She knows Emily is very much in love with the blonde, she just can't make Emily admit it. She somehow doesn't want to hear it because if she'll do, she knows she'll pick her heart into broken pieces again just like 4 years ago. Tears formed from her eyes again. She knows where she stands, she knows what her role, she knows her limit, and she knows Emily can't love her back. All of those, she knew. She keeps on pretending that she felt nothing more towards Emily. She cannot lose her best friend, she can't.

She watches herself crying in front of the mirror. She thought that maybe like movies, best friend will end up loving her/his best friend back in the end but in her situation, it's not. She took a shower and planned to get a cold frappe and croissant in the nearby Starbucks. Maybe she'll wait for Emily to remember her when most of the time, she was the one running after her.

X

Naomi was awoken by a small hot kisses travelling its way to her neck. She felt an arm wrap around her body and pull her closely for contact. She can feel Emily's tits against her bare back sending hot sensation between her thighs. She was left sexually frustrated after Emily came few hours ago. If Emily won't touch her, she might explode badly.

"Nai…" a sexy husky voice intrudes her peacefully hearing. "Hey."

Naomi slowly rubs her eyes open and shifted her position to face Emily. She's kind of sleepy still. She brushes her hand against Emily's soft cheek making the red-head blush.

"Morning." She heartedly smiles at Emily who's intently staring at her. "It's so nice waking up with a naked gorgeous woman beside me."

"Oh fucking shut up." She gently taps Naomi bare shoulder. "Morning." She leans and kisses Naomi's lips.

"Did you sleep well?" she pulls the duvet up to cover her shy tits from Emily's hungry dark brown eyes. She clears her throat when Emily still staring at her covered tits. "Em."

"Ye-yeah." She flickers and smiles at Naomi shyly. "I did. You?"

"I'm good. It's just that I was so sexually frustrated." She softly chuckles. "But I'm alright." She positions herself leaning against the headboard of the bed. "You hungry?"

Emily felt a bit guilty leaving Naomi frustrated since she never do her back. She was so tired after releasing a startling orgasm that she never managed to move muscle to make Naomi come as well.

"Em?"

"Yeah?" she's playing at Naomi hair that's dangling from her shoulders.

"Want to eat?" Naomi is waiting for her answer. They just stare at each other baldness memorizing each remarkable part. She saw Emily nods. "Gonna change first, 'kay?"

"Sure."

She saw Naomi pull the duvet and covers her body. She was left alone in the bed having an urge to follow Naomi at the shower room. She can hear the water flushing against the floor; she's assuming Naomi is having a shower already. She went up from the bed naked and walk towards the shower room door, she sneaks. She can see Naomi's naked body at the glass walls covering the shower area. She can feel her center getting wet just having that sexy view. She slowly slides the glass door to making Naomi stops from what she's doing. She saw Naomi's eyes widen upon seeing her naked.

"Em…" she utters.

Emily studied her upside down making her blush. Emily closes the shower door and pulls Naomi's wet body against her. She captures her lips and tastes it again. She can feel Naomi's tongue begging for entrance. She gladly opened her mouth and savor Naomi's own. There are moans surrounding the shower room, loud moans.

"Didn't I say I'll make it up to you, did I?" Emily pulls herself away for a moment from Naomi to breath. They were both panting from heated kisses they're making. "You're so fucking irresistible, Nai."

Naomi smiles and claims her lips again not wanting to make that conversation long. She slowly sucking Emily's tongue making the red-head moan louder than the usual, it makes them so aroused.

"I heard it once." Emily was surprised. She heard it. She halted from kissing Naomi back. "Yeah, I heard you."

She turns red making Naomi laugh in amusement because she can see embarrassment all over Emily's face. She clears her throat and looks at Emily's uneasy moves. She grabs Emily forcefully under the shower making them both drench. It was the most awkward moment for Emily. What if Naomi thinks she's having some illusion about her? She wish that the room will crack open and eat her alive.

Naomi keeps on pasting a cute smile in her lips. She bit her bottom lip making Emily push her hard against the glass and touch her anywhere Emily wants. Since Naomi heard it already, there's no way she can let her embarrassment embarrass her more by standing naked in front of Naomi without doing anything. She grabs Naomi's left leg and encircles it against her waist whilst supporting it. She's breathing so heavy that it shows she cannot take the arousal she's having at the moment. She can feel Naomi's center against her, what a torture. She gently leans and gave Naomi a soft long kiss making Naomi beg for more. She made her way to Naomi's hard bud licking and sucking it softly making Naomi moan.

"Sexy." She cups Naomi's center whilst doing her work in Naomi's tits. "Wet."

"Shit." Naomi moan under her breathe when Emily touched her swollen clit. "Jesus fucking Christ." She's enjoying it.

Emily went back to her lips and gave her a more heated kiss. She tilted her head when she felt Emily's lips travelling down to her pulse point. She can feel her blood forming a mark where Emily is sucking it hard.

"Christ Em, will you please hurry up?" she said impatiently. She can no longer take the teasing moments Emily is giving her. She heard soft chuckles from the red-head. "What the fuck, Em? I'm going to explode here."

"Are you coming?" she rubs her fingers against Naomi's center. She heard Naomi moan intensely. She is badly needed by Naomi now but she still doesn't want to let Naomi come. "Would you like my fingers or tongue?"

She can feel Naomi tightens her grips against her waist hearing those words. It's like Naomi is having her pre-orgasms with those dirty talk.

"Shit Emily. Whatever you like." She's panting. "Just fucking fuck me."

After hearing it, Emily stares at Naomi's dark blue eyes. Her hand is making its way inside Naomi. "Look at me." She gently push her middle finger inside Naomi making the blonde winced. "Look at me, Nai." Naomi is fighting against the pleasurable pain she's feeling right now making her eyes close. She still managed to open her eyes and stares back at Emily whose eyes are full of _love?_

"I want you." Those words were uttered when Emily starts thrusting her finger inside her. Emily is not expecting hearing that, instead of want she hopes hearing _need _which can send a strong emotion of attachment to her. She was a bit disappointed but having that heated moment can't ruin her mood to show how much she loves Naomi. The problem is she cannot say it. "Em…"

She carefully thrust her finger in and out of Naomi's body, afraid to cause her some wound or laceration afterwards. She's sucking Naomi's lower lip making it swell. She gently bangs Naomi against the glass wall of the shower to put more pressure on her working finger. She can feel Naomi's hot breath against her bare skins whilst the water from the shower keeps on dripping against their united bodies.

"Em, I'm close." The words made Emily pushed another digit inside Naomi putting more sensation to it. "Shit. Em…" she cried. She can feel the closeness of the upcoming climax she will feel. She tightens her grips making her nails buried again deep in Emily's skin.

"Oh fuck… Emily…" she cried Emily's name and bit Emily's bare shoulder skin when her orgasm is eating her up. Emily slowed down her pace helping Naomi wash the come off. She can feel Naomi's walls tighten against her fingers whilst the blonde squirming from the raging orgasm she's having. She loves that feeling. She puts Naomi's leg down and gave Naomi's nose a soft kiss making Naomi stares at her.

"I love how you came." Emily pulls her fingers out of her and licks it making Naomi's eyes widen. "It's you."

Naomi pulls her and crashes their lips once again. She can feel the urge of making love to Emily over and over again after seeing the red-head tasting her. It was the sweetest thing she'd ever seen, tasting her.

"I fucking love… how good you are." She twitches her lips up. On the other hand, Emily was hoping to hear a more sweeter word from Naomi to complete the sentence "I fucking love…" but to her dismay, it came out different. Maybe it's not a good idea confessing to each other if both of them is not yet ready to be in a relationship, especially Naomi whom she barely know at all. Yes, she knows her but about her life and everything? She doesn't have any slightest idea.

Naomi hugs her tightly and kisses her bare skin under the running water from the shower. They stayed like that for a moment until they both feel making love again to each other. There were loud moans and cries when they surely fuck each other, over and over again. How many times? They also lost track of that.

X

"Cassie, hey." She saw Cassie walking along the corridor carrying some stuff that she will bring tomorrow back to Bristol. "Hey."

Cassie halted and turns to look at her. "Oh, wow. Hi Emsy." She smiles weakly.

"I'm sorry, I haven't visited you." She walks close to Cassie and intertwined her fingers against her making Cassie shut her eyes to the feeling she's trying to kill, but every time Emily make that move? She's the one who's dying. "Have lunch?" she can see worries in her best friend's eyes making her fall over and over again.

"Erm , wow. Yeah." She slowly frees her hands against Emily making unnoticed moves. "Ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah." They walk back to Cassie's room. She's sticking her arms to Cassie whilst her best friend is checking her mails on her iphone. "Anything important?"

Cassie looks at her. "No, not really. By the way, Katiekins said you need to call her asap."

"Why?" she asks.

"I don't know. And we need to be home before her Fashion show starts." She felt Emily's chin against her shoulder. They halted. "It's like we're going home next month making Katiekins so anxious." They both laugh. Cassie noticed something in Emily's lips. "What the fuck happened to your lower lip Emsy?"

Emily suddenly panics. She keeps on looking everywhere except on Cassie's eyes. Cass would know if she's lying. "Erm, I accidentally bit it."

"Oh, really? How about that obvious mark on your neck?" Cassie's tone was heavy. She's a dead meat. "Don't tell me you bit it accidentally as well? Very talented." She can sense harshness in her best friend's voice. Cassie is waiting for her answer.

"Erm, I…" she's stuttering. "I…"

"Emily." She stiffened upon hearing that lovely voice who keeps on playing in her head. Cassie looks at Emily bluntly and figured it out. She looks at her questioning if what is happening.

"_She mad__e love to her."_ Cassie felt her chest tightens. She slowly turns around to look at the reason why Emily have those marks on her neck, wound on her lip and marks on the part she fucking hell don't know. She made a long fierce eye contact against Naomi who's standing behind them meters away. They can feel the tension all around the corridor. She now knows the reason why, Naomi is a hell dead drop gorgeous woman. No wonder Emily fell in love with her.

"Nai." She cutely utters her given nickname to Naomi. She shifted her gaze to the person she love then to her best friend. "Hey." She's blushing.

"Oh my God, Emsy you're blushing like a fucking tomato." Cassie pretends to be so bubbly when in fact, jealousy is eating her whole body dead.

Naomi let out a cute beam when she saw Emily's face turning red. She loves how she can affect Emily that much.

"Cassandra!" she exclaimed in embarrassment.

"What?"

"Oh bloody hell." She gave Cassie a deadly look saying we'll talk later. She walks towards Naomi.

"Hey." She held her hand which didn't slip from Cass' eyes who's observing them. "Naomi, this is Cassie. Cassie, Naomi." She introduced the two to each other.

"Stop that wrist gripping you have to Emsy." Naomi was surprised. Cassie is really protective to Emily. It was heavy. "I don't fucking like how blue and swollen it was when I got home."

"I'm sorry." Naomi looks at Emily who's giving her an apologetic look. "We had some misunderstanding that time."

"It's not a valid reason for you to hurt her physically." She let out a sarcastic smile.

"Cass, stop it. It was already settled." Emily intervenes. She can sense tension between the two important persons in her life. "Drop it, okay?"

"Fine." She looks at Emily plainly. "See you tomorrow." She hurriedly went her way to her room. Jealous will eat her alive if she'll stay longer from that painful scene.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Emily ran after her. She can feel her best friend is getting so weird. "Cass?" she pulls Cass arms making her face the worried Emily. How she wish she's worried because she loves her too, but it's not.

"Erm, nothing. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she said weakly making Emily nods. After that Cass went inside her room totally ruined the plan of Emily helping her pack her things. Emily went back to Naomi who's patiently waiting for her.

"Is she okay?" she asks.

"She's really like that. Don't worry." She grabs Naomi's hand and interlaced it against her. "Lunch?"

"Sure."

Less they know Cass saw them behind the half opened door.

"Yeah, they are both in love." She whispers sadly. She rested her forehead against the door and smiled weakly. How she wish she will die right now just to stop feeling so miserable about Emily again. Tears fell from her eyes. How long can she hide it?

X

**HEY. SORRY LATE UPDATE. BTW, SORRY FOR T****HE ERRORS. HAVEN'T GOT ANY SLEEP. SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS LAME. ANYWAYS, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS. 14 WILL BE NEXT. I'M THINKING WHAT TO WRITE. SUGGESTIONS PLEASE? THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**Ujin, michelle1017,alice Boricua – hey. Thanks for the reviews, it helps a lot. Haha. Really thanks. Ujin, I sent a pm to you. Haha. Pls suggest guys, I don't know what to write on the next chapter. Thank you for reading. it makes me happy that somehow someone reads it. haha. Great day! O, goodnight, I'll get some sleep for 2 hours. Tc!**

**Effinhot – you're so adorable. Yeah you're right. There's rivalry. It's effing obvious. Haha. I just read your review when I was about to post this chapter. Kinda lame I guess. Sorry to disappoint you.**

**Madycure – lo siento. Mi no habla espanol. Mi no comprehendo espanol. But I thank you for reading it. great day!**


	14. Chapter 14

They don't know how to elucidate their experiences in New York. It was been a very huge triumph not just for Emily but for the whole Company. And now that they're leaving New York and ready to be home in Bristol, all of them made their selves comfortable in each assigned plane seats. Naomi was in the isle whilst Emily was beside her and Cassie sitting between Emily and the plane window. In short, Emily is in between the two blonde who's contending to get Emily's attention.

"Wow. Emsy, I think I'm gonna pass out." Cassie said when the plane is making it's take off. She slowly faints upon feeling the plane's movement. "Oh shit!"

Emily shifted her position. She put her right arm around her best friend's nape and shoulder whilst gently motioning Cass' head to her shoulder. "I'm here. Okay?" she can feel Cassie nods.

Naomi who was watching them got a bit disappointed because Emily let her hand go just to comfort Cassie who's feeling dizzy. She can see Emily's lips brushing in Cassie's forehead. She can't deny the fact that she's getting jealous. She rested her head against the comfortable plane seat and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Jesus fucking Christ!" she hoots.

Emily upon hearing it, gave her a stern look saying stop that. Naomi cannot do anything but to roll her eyes and grabs some newspaper to read whilst Emily is busy comforting her best friend. She's jealous because every fucking time Cassie would be the top most concern of Emily, every fucking time. She can see how much Emily loves Cassie. She can see the way Emily cuddles and kisses Cassie when they're together, as if they were fucking lovers. And now that Emily embracing her best friend in front of her, she can feel nothing other than envy with Cassie. She can't help sneaking on Emily and Cassie who are hugging each other.

"Fuck it." she tosses down the newspaper with a light force making Emily gaze at her.

"Naomi." It was blunt sending a message telling Naomi that she needs to stop acting like a twat.

"What?"

"Stop that okay?" she turns back to hug Cassie again. She rested her cheek on Cassie forehead.

"Oh Jesus!" jealousy is eating her brains like zombies. "Why I am not receiving any hugs from you?" she rants.

"Naomi, Cassie is feeling dizzy. Stop acting like a bitch." She brushes Cassie's peroxide hair. "She's sleeping, better be quiet."

Naomi shifted her position to face the isle; she can't bear staring at the best friends like lovers beside her. She keeps on murmuring something which Emily can't understand. Emily felt Cassie's uneasy movement. "I'm here. You okay?" she asks worriedly.

Cassie tightens her cuddle in Emily's waist and places her face comfortably in her best friend's neck. "Yeah." She answers.

Emily can feel her best friend's hot breathing in the crook of her neck. But it was nothing compared to Naomi's hot breathing that making her crazy for a moment. She can feel Cass' lips brushing unintentionally in her throat, making her smile. How she really loves her best friend even though Cass is not acting like her age sometimes. Emily slept cuddling Cassie for the whole flight whilst Naomi hugging herself alone because the person she wants to hug, embraces somebody else. She never dared saying something again because if she did, they will end up having an argument and that's the thing she doesn't want to start. She envies Cassie because she can be with Emily every time she wanted to and how lucky she is getting Emily's full attention.

"Lucky bitch." She utters whilst staring at Emily who's very protective of her best friend. She wish that the flight will be over so that she won't witness any of those best friend thingy they have in front of her fucking face.

X

"Well?" she crosses her arms against her chest whilst waiting for her sister's answers.

"Erm…" she doesn't know how to respond from her twin's caught in the middle question. "I think you should congratulate me first, right?" she switches the topic to avoid those trap queries.

"Ems, I'm asking you. What is the meaning of that blood forming mark in your neck?" she's dead. She bit her lower lip; she's thinking how to escape from that personal question. "Did you?"

She looks at her twin with confirmation in her eyes. There's no way she can lie about it since it's pretty obvious. "I don't know, it just happened." She rested her forehead in her right palm supporting it against the table glass in their lawn.

"Are you two together now?" straight question needing a straight answer as well.

She suddenly gazes at her twin, asking herself as well. "I-I don't know."

"What?" Katie exclaimed. "Are you fucking serious?" she hurriedly grabs the vacant seat in front of Emily.

"Kay, I don't know. We haven't talked about it after that." She feels so exhausted because she now does realize that they didn't talk about what's the real score between her and Naomi. "Bloody hell."

"You fucking have liked what, one night stand?" Katie's starting to give her sister a homily. She will be happy if the two are together, she was hoping for that. "You got to be fucking kidding me."

"Kay, I'm so tired from our long flight." She stands up to get her car keys, yes, she have her Volvo back. "I need a break. We'll talk sometime, okay?"

Katie nods at her but before Emily totally disappeared in her sight she reminded her about the Fashion show 3 days from now. "Don't fucking forget about the show, Em. If you won't come, I'm gonna fucking hate you forever." Katie saw her twin nods and laughs before she bid goodbye.

X

She's happy having her car back, job well done. She's making her way home, well, making her way to Naomi's home. She's still thinking about Naomi. She doesn't know if they're together or what. She's confused, the thought of confirming about them being together slipped from her happy mind. How could she ever forget to ask Naomi about that, not to mention it is the most important thing they need to clarify? What if it was really due to Naomi's being drunk? What will happen to her? But, no. Naomi is really fine after that. She's so confuse. What will she do?

She saw Naomi outside the house with their dog. Blue was left with Pandora, Naomi's secretary, when they had their business trip in New York. She smiles seeing them getting along together. Naomi notices her car; she opened her window down upon seeing Naomi smiling at her. She parks her car beside Naomi's own.

"Hey. Nice car." Naomi went straight to her whilst Blue was running behind Naomi. "Tired?" Naomi kisses Emily's temple. She freezes. Are they together?

She saw Blue and she excitedly grabs their dog that look so fucking adorable in his tuxedo suit. "You're so cute." She's so happy seeing her dog again. "How are you?"

"Jesus." Naomi puts her hands against her hips sending signals to Emily that she's not enjoying the way Emily taken her for granted. "Blue, piss off."

"Nai." She scolded Naomi when the blonde took Blue away from her arm. "Fucking hell, what's wrong with you?"

Naomi turns her back against Emily and started walking back inside the house. She's really upset how Emily can act as if nothing happened between them. She's aching to touch her again but Emily is acting like there's nothing to think and clarify about.

"Naomi." She calls out but Naomi is not turning her back to face her. She ran after her and pulls her arms to stop her. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

The blonde looks at her intently, those pristine blue eyes boring against her own chocolate eyes. She saw Naomi let out a deep sigh.

"What about me?"

"What?"

"You kept on ignoring me, from your best friend to that dog." She point out Blue who is waggling his tail at them. "What about me?"

Emily softly laughs at her. She can sense jealousy from Naomi. She pulls the blonde towards her and gave her a long soft kiss.

"Better?"

"Erm, no." Naomi laughs at her. "Need more."

They're having a heated kiss in front of the house that they didn't notice Cassie standing meters away. Emily forgot to get her Tablet from Cassie, so Cassie being kind, brought the Tablet to return it to the owner but yeah, she saw a nice scene to break her heart into shattered pieces. She looks away with verging tears in her eyes. She turns her back to make her way home but she heard her name being called by her loved most best friend.

"Hey." She saw a smiling Emily in front of her. "Doing here?

She looks at her sternly but she coated her eyes with pretentions. She can't be miserable in front of Emily.

"Wow. Bringing it back. You forgot." She handed the Tablet to Emily. "Need to get home."

Emily stops her when she notices something unusual. "You okay?" she puts her arms around her best friend's waist.

"Yeah." She frees herself from that warm touch. She needs to kill that sensation before it kills her, but how can she avoid it when it's already too late? It's breaking her heart already.

"Hey." She touches Cassie's chin motioning to face her. "You know you can tell me everything. I'm not happy seeing you so… broken."

Cassie let out soft chuckles. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Cassie nods at her. "Okay."

Cassie went back to her car whilst Emily went inside the house interlacing her fingers with Naomi. Tears fell from her eyes upon seeing them together. She keeps on chasing her, whilst she's chasing somebody else.

X

"Hey, Kay." Loud noises everywhere.

"Sis! I'm so glad you're here. Where's Cassandra?" Katie really knows how to run her business.

"I tried calling her, she's not answering." Katie motions her at the corner of the event center so that they can hear each other's voice. "I'm with Naomi."

"Oh." Katie was a bit surprised. "Just go there." She points out the VIP seats where they can see the whole Fashion show with full view of super models.

"Okay."

Naomi and Emily are sitting comfortably in their seats. Emily keeps on calling Cassie but she heard nothing from the other line.

"Em, I think the show will start." Naomi keeps on fidgeting on her necklace for the reason she doesn't know why. She's sweating.

"Nai, you okay?" she squeezes Naomi's hand.

"Yeah."

X

"Where the fuck are you, Cassandra?" Katie is so anxious. "You fucking promised me that you'll be here. Where are you?"

"Wow. I'm just around."

"Emily is looking for you. She keeps on calling you but you're not answering." She checks the people coming in to watch the show; she can see lots of prominent people.

"Cassandra?" Katie called out. "Don't fucking tell me…"

"I'm sorry." She can sense sadness in Cassie's voice on the other line. "I tried."

"We'll talk later. Don't dare fucking go home. Understand?" Cassie can feel threatening in Katie's voice.

"Yeah." She heard the other line cuts off. She can clearly see from where she is how fucking sweet Emily and Naomi to each other. That's the reason why she's not answering any calls from Emily to avoid her best friend for the mean time. It's her own way to mend her ever broken heart. She decided to watch from the back so that she won't see anything that can break her broken heart.

The show starts exactly at the planned time. People were so stunned the way the models projected Katie's creations. She surely knows how to deal with that kind of industry. She's fantastic. The center was full of howling from the crowd. Models were fucking gorgeous. The people were so excited to see who the super model is that Katie gets hold of. The main event is set to the super model.

Emily and Naomi are having a good time watching the show. They're also excited to know who the super model is since Katie won't spill any of that information. They're sitting with their fingers intertwined. The emcee thanks all the people who took time to witness the Fashion show. He is now going to introduce the super model that the people await of.

The crowd was so mesmerized how those electric blue eyes bore into their souls. She's stunning, suits to be a fucking super model. She walks gracefully and made those dress captivating. She has all the attention whilst elegantly walking to the front ramp where Emily and Naomi are. Her electric blue eyes boring into familiar pristine blue eyes that are looking at her surprisingly. They stare at each other feeling the world stops upon seeing each other again. Naomi didn't notice she let Emily hand goes upon seeing those electric blue eyes she wish she still owns. The super model gave her the smirk that only belongs to her. She took her gaze back. She excuses herself from Emily. Emily being innocent didn't mind Naomi. She can see a familiar necklace from the super model's neck.

"_I saw that somewhere."_ She said to herself. She waited for Naomi to come back but Naomi texted her that she's waiting outside the center. When the event was done, she hurriedly went outside to meet Naomi who is patiently waiting outside her car.

"Done?"

"Yeah." She walks towards Naomi. "You okay, Nai?"

"Yeah. Come on." They're about hop in the car when Naomi was called.

"Naomikins!" Cook hugs her tightly. He was with Freddie.

"Hey!" she smiles at them.

She introduced Emily to her friends. They're having a short chitchat when Cook halted. He's like seeing someone at Naomi's back. Emily made her way to meet Katie first before going home.

Naomi halted and slowly turns her back to the person behind her who got all the cameras on her. She can see flashing lights everywhere. She feels like the world stops upon lending her eyes to the person she thought was her life. She's sweating and she can hear heart beating frantically fast.

"Nai." She heard the voice again which haunts her for almost 2 years.

"Effy." The only word she managed to say. Her past is back.

**HEY. SORRY FOR ERRORS. TECHNICALLY, I WROTE THIS BEING IN THE STATE OF SLEEPINESS. SO YEAH, YOU JUDGE THIS. HAHA. I KNOW IT'S LAME. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW BY THE WAY. SO.. WHAT DO YOU THINK? CRAP? OH YEAH, I AGREE. HAHAHA.**

**Michelle1017, alice Boricua – hello. Thanks for reading. let me know what do you think of this. Haha. Great day.**

**Effinhot- hey. You're so effin cute. Haha. *cuddle. i'm smiling whenever I read your comments. You're so adorable! *cute**

**Ujin- do I need to write here? hahah. Kidding.**


	15. Chapter 15

She was stunned and cannot find strength to move herself away from the person in front of her whilst white flashes are everywhere to get the latest headlines for the next following days by featuring the hottest supermodel in Europe. She cannot even manage to blink her eyes to confirm if she's having a visual hallucination or what. Pristine blue eyes staring at the electric blue eyes of the person she loved the most when supposed to be the place of Emily way back years ago. She can slowly feel the aura of her past when she gently stares at her and smile.

"Nai." The nickname that Emily always spoke but now, she can hear it from her ex or girlfriend still, she doesn't know what supposed to call to Effy.

"Effy." She barely said.

"How are you?" the brunette asks her whilst people around them sending whispers to each other if who was Naomi in Effy's life. She's making her way to get close to Naomi who like became a statue whilst their friends Cook and Freddie observes them.

She remained still until Effy is just inches away from her. "Nai." She caresses her face like what she always does before she left Bristol to migrate in Brazil. She missed those soft cheeks and effect whenever she touches Naomi. She missed her so much that it breaks her heart into fine pieces for almost every fucking minute that she was away from Naomi. God knows how much she wanted to stay that time and spend the rest of her life with her girlfriend. And now that she's back, we don't know if for good or what, she will try to settle everything and start again with Naomi. She can even give up her successful career just to be with Naomi again. "I missed you."

"I don't know what to say, Ef. You've been away for how fucking long, I almost forgot." Tears are evident in her eyes that anytime soon, she'll breakdown and cry in front of all those people's stares to show how much she was hurt when Effy left her.

Effy's eyes were filled of pain upon seeing the person she loves verge with tears because of her. She slowly leans and encircled her long arms around Naomi's waist. She missed the feeling of Naomi's warmth embrace and sweet kisses when they're still together. She missed that vanilla scent which Naomi wore since the day Effy said she loves vanilla scent. She missed seeing the necklace which have a ring and engrave of her name in Naomi's neck whilst she's wearing all fucking minute the necklace identical to Naomi with Naomi's name as well. She missed everything about Naomi. She missed how much Naomi loves her, how gentle Naomi every time she surrender herself over and over again in bed with her. She misses her every fucking minute of her life that she once planned of ceasing her career just to be with Naomi again.

"I'm here now. I won't leave you again. I fucking swear." She whispers into Naomi's ear. She can feel the same electricity from Naomi every time she let out a hot breath into Naomi's neck. "I'm gonna make it up to you just to win you back again." she tightens her embrace making Naomi let out a deep sigh. "Just tell me what to do, I'll do it."

"Effy…" she supposed to say that she loves someone else already but when she saw her again, she's thinking otherwise. She fell from second thoughts about how she really feels towards Emily now that the person she wished would stay has returned in her life. "I don't know."

"We could slowly make things up fall from their proper places. We don't need to rush everything up… I'll wait for you to be ready." She pulls herself away until herself level with Naomi's. "I will."

Naomi on the other hand couldn't think clearly. How about Emily? How about those moments she had with the red-head? Is that all they could ever be? How about the love she has in her heart intended for Emily? How about them? What about them? What about Emily.

X

"You fucking tell me what's going on, Cassandra." they're hanging out at the nearby bar beside the event center where Katie's show has been successful. "You compose yourself or I'll both bang your head against each other." She took a swig from her vodka. She's waiting for Cass to respond. "What the fuck? I'm talking to you yeah?"

Cassie tosses down 2 straight shots of tequila in front of them. She cannot even think clearly, she doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know how to act in front of Emily. How can she coat her pain in front of the girl she loves for like fucking forever? She smiles sadly. "Oh wow."

"What?" Katie said impatiently. "You two are acting like fucking twats again. You consume all my patience, you'll both see." Cassie can sense threaten from Katie's voice.

"I tried, Katiekins." She keeps on playing on her empty tequila glass like it was the most interesting toy she ever had. "I'm sorry. It's just that… it's hard." Tears fell from her eyes silently making Katie feel sorry for her. Katie knows how much Cassie loves her sister ever since they were like fucking 10 years old. The first heartbreak Cassie had when Emily proposed to Mandy that she didn't even know the two were together. She was really surprised that she didn't notice herself crying in front of Emily who was so happy that time that she needs to give a fucking lie just to hide her bleeding heart. She felt so stupid not to notice Emily and Mandy's sweet gestures. She even made her way home so fucking drunk because of the unbearable pain she had in her heart. She still wants to be stupid just so she can spend time with Emily. She's that stupid and pathetic. Poor Cassie.

"What did Emily tell to you 4 years ago?" What?" Katie becomes so harsh that she cannot stand looking at her friend in a state of not being her usual self. She cannot see the happy Cassandra. All she can see is full of pain Cassandra making her heart feel sorry for her.

Cassie let out a sardonic laughs. She can't forget what Emily said, never she will. She grabs 2 straight shots again letting the alcohol takes place the pain in her burning heart. She's still crying. She saw a flash of a red hair in the bar; even in the dark she can still differentiate Emily from other red-headed girls. She hurriedly wipes her eyes and turns her phone off.

"Hey guys."

Katie suddenly looks back to where she hears the voice of her twin. She immediately saw her sister making her way to them. She glares at Cassandra saying compose yourself or I'm gonna fucking hit you.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." She claimed. She saw Cassie at the corner of her eye staring at her sadly. When she shifted her gaze from her twin to her best friend, Cassie took away her stare and grabs another shot. Emily made her way to take the vacant seat beside her best friend. "Hey."

"Oh wow. Hi Emsy." She said happily whilst her heart was tightening.

"Why aren't you answering my calls?" Emily asks worriedly. "Something wrong?" she rubs the back of her best friend making Cassie gasp.

Emily texted Naomi that she'll just need to find Katie and that maybe she cannot go home with her. The reason why Emily didn't witness a heart break meeting of Effy and Naomi again. If she was there? Good luck heart, prepare to fall on the ground and break.

Cassie can't stand Emily stares. She can feel her heart melting in pain. "Drained." She shook her phone in front of Emily. "Sorry."

"Cass…" Emily said huskier that ever. She can sense that there's something wrong between her and Cassie. "Do we have a problem that I didn't know?

"No." she answers back quickly. "Why?" she took a swig from a vodka bottle upon finishing all the shots.

Katie left them to talk first. She wanted them to clarify everything but she doubt Cassie. She knows that Cassie won't spill anything that can make Emily stay away from her. She went out from the bar and has a fag. Emily and Cassie know where she is if ever they'll decide to go home.

"Look." Emily grabs her best friend's hand and held it tightly. "I'm in love with her." she stays silent after saying those heart breaking words to Cassie.

"I know." She smiles sadly to Emily. Pain is very much obvious in Cassie's face.

"Can you please try to get along with her?"

"Sure."

"Cass…"

"Did I say sure, right?" she said sarcastically.

"Please? For me."

Cassie looks at her intently. _"Why can't it be?"_ she fucking swears, if the song playing at that moment won't stop, she'll close that bar for good. _"Why can't it be the two of us? Why can't we be together? Only friends."_ She never thought that there are so many songs that can spill her feelings out. She sometimes was spacing out whenever she can hear the song that best suits her relationship with Emily. How she hates "Chasing Pavements".

"Yeah sure Emsy." She forcefully twitches her lips up. "You know I will do anything to make you happy." She bows her head after saying those words that might make the situation awkward between her and Emily.

"Thanks Cassie." She envelopes her best friend with a tight hug. "I love you."

Cassie shuts her eyes and let out silent tears when she heard those words. How she wish it means more than just a friendly love. She savors the moment that Emily hugs her because she knows it will be the last time she'll feel that now Naomi has taken Mandy's place in her best friend's heart.

"Yeah." She simply answers back. "Thanks."

They stayed a bit longer in the bar reminiscing all the happy memories they had when they were still kids. Katie went back inside the bar after consuming two fags outside. She joins them laughing and teasing whenever they remembered something funny. How Cassie wish they can go back to the times there were only the three of them, no Mandy… no Naomi.

X

It's been a week since the successful Fashion show of Katie. Naomi and Emily have separates office since Jenna gave Emily her own office beside her own. It's been a week but still Emily doesn't have the slightest idea if who Effy is in Naomi's life. She never heard anything from the news and especially she never read anything in the news paper. She's still living with Naomi but she lately notices something from the blonde. She caught Naomi staring at her as if she has something to say to her. There was a time when in the middle of the night, she heard Naomi from the washroom like talking to someone on the phone. But she didn't mind all of those things because she knows, Naomi won't hurt her. Naomi can't hurt her.

She's making her way to Naomi's office to bring some important documents that needs her approval. She's happy on what's going on with her and Naomi even though there's no confirmation or anything about the real score between them. She halted and tried to clear her vision if it is Cassie she's seeing running towards her.

"Hey. Cass wha-" she was cut off by a hyper Cass who hugs her tightly.

"Hey. Emsy!" Back to her old self again. She let out the two theme park tickets from her pockets.

"Cassandra!" she softly exclaimed. "How many times did I tell you that please don't jump off me or run towards me? You're scaring me."

"Oh sorry, Emsy." She grins like an idiot.

"What's that?" Cassie walks Emily to Naomi's office.

"Erm, a paper?" Cassie answered mockingly.

"Yeah, right." She rolls her eyes against her blonde best friend.

"Tickets for theme park!" she shouted excitedly. "Can we go now? I asked your Mum, she said yes."

Cassie was hoping that she will see Emily nodding at her but to her dismay, she saw a doubtful Emily. They halted in front Naomi's office and knocks.

Naomi was a bit surprised seeing Cassie inside her office. She can feel jealousy in her being again upon seeing her hand interlacing with Emily.

"Nai." Emily greeted her. She walks towards Naomi's desk and handed the documents. "Here." She's blushing.

"Thanks Em." Naomi gave her a cute smile.

"Emsy, please. Can we go?" Cassie is like a fucking puppy praying in front of her best friend just to say yes. "Please?" Cassie keeps on pulling Emily's office suit like a fucking child who's asking some candy from her mum. She doesn't care about Naomi who's watching them.

Emily looks at Naomi who stops signing something waiting for her response. They actually planned something for dinner.

"Erm, Cass…"

"Yeah?" Cassie was waiting excitedly with all smiles and hopes in her face. This is the day she's been waiting for. Upon waiting, they can see heavy raindrops outside the window of Naomi's office. They all think that it won't stop until evening.

"I'm sorry but I can't." she said sadly. She wanted to please Cassie but she already made a commitment to have dinner with Naomi.

"Emsy, just this day. Pretty please." She's still hoping to change Emily's answer. But the truth is, pain is slowly eating her heart. She can feel the tears will soon form in her hoping eyes. "Just this day please?" her energy slowly pacing low.

"I can't."

"Emsy, swear just this day only. After this I'll stop bugging you. Just spend this day with me. ?"

Silent emerges from their atmosphere inside Naomi's office.

"Cassandra, I said I can't okay?" Emily's voice a bit louder than usual like she's shouting at Cassie. "We'll go there tomorrow okay?" she said impatiently. She's getting agitated when Cassie forces her to go.

Cassie bows her head to hide her tears. She really looks like shit. She remained silent.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Cassie?" she keeps on giving her best friend some aching homily. "I said I can't. What part of that sentence you didn't understand?" it was harsh making Cassie let out free flowing tears making Emily notice the drops on the shining floor. She just want to make that day special, she wanted to spend that single day with her best friend since they usual spend that day together, ever since.

"What?" she's waiting for her best friend's answer. Even Naomi was a bit surprised the way Emily acted towards her best friend. She never expected that she'll be harsh with Cassie.

They heard couple of knocks and saw Katie comes in. She saw Cassie bowing her head down.

"Hey guys." She smiles at them.

"Hey you Cassandra, getting older eh?" she teases her friend. "Where's the party at?"

Cassie smiles but still staring at the shiny floor. Katie walks towards her and grabs her.

"Happy birthday, bitch!" she said happily. Cassie looks back at her with sad smile.

"Thanks." Katie was surprised in the way Cassie looks.

Emily's eyes grew wider upon realizing that it was her best friend's birthday. She was so broken seeing her best friend crying on the day of her birthday because of her. She forgot it.

"Oh shit." She utters whilst Naomi was surprised too.

Emily saw Cassie went out of the room quickly. She didn't want to cry so much in front of them. She was so broken the way Emily treated her in front of Naomi. She cannot fucking believe it. She just want to make her birthday special and to make that possible, she needs to be with Emily. But look what Emily did to her? Very fucking fantastic. What a birthday gift.

"Cass." Emily ran after her crying best friend. "Please stop. Wait."

But Cassie keeps on running away from her. She cannot bear the pain. She felt so stupid, pathetic and starting to feel self-pity.

"Cassie." She pulls her arms when her best friend was about to run outside, not giving a care if she'll be drench or get sick because of the heavy rain. She just wanted to escape.

"Don't fucking touch me, Emily." She utters heavily.

"Cassie." They both stares at each other. Emily feels so sorry how she treated her best friend earlier. How can she take her words back now, when she already created a non-curable pain in her best friend's heart?

**HELLO. YEAH I KNOW. IT'S DRAMATIC. SORRY. SORRY FOR ERRORS. I KINDA DON'T HAVE SLEEP YET. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS, THANKS! GREAT DAY TO ALL OF YOU.**

**Michele 1017, alice Boricua, ujin - hello. So what about this? Kinda lame? Haha. Sorry.**

**Effinhot – hello! Gosh, you're adorable. Haha. Can I pinch your cheek softly? Kinda have an urge to do that. Haha. Sorry. *hugs!**


	16. Chapter 16

They remained still waiting for each other to utter the first word to confess something that would clarify everything. Emily who is standing in front of her best friend couldn't find her tongue to explain how she fucking forgot Cassie's birthday when they celebrated it almost their entire life together. How could she explain it when she already cut her best friend's heart into two? She can't believe how horrible she was back in Naomi's office. She felt so guilty. She should be.

"Cass.." she's trying to touch her best friend's arm to pull her closer. She cannot show how sorry she is. "I'm sorry."

"Don't. Just fucking don't." she motion herself backwards to avoid Emily's convincing touch that if she'll feel it, she knows everything will be okay. "Sorry is not the right word to exhaust whenever you hurt someone all over again, right? Sorry meant to be said just once because what if you kept on hurting that person? All you need to do is to say sorry and everything will be fine and the cycle goes again."

"It's not my intention. I didn't mean to forget your birthday." Tears are evident in Emily's eyes. "You know how much I want you to be happy."

"Everyone says it's not their intention to pain someone if the real thing already exists. Of course, who'll admit that he/she intentionally hurt someone then say sorry? No one." She smiles sadly. How could she be so fucking logical whenever she's serious or in pain? "Everything can be explained. It's just a matter of lying when you don't want to hurt someone so much. Like what you are doing right now." She scoffs.

"Cassie, no. I'm not lying. I'm telling the truth." She doesn't know if it's a good thing to say the reason why she cannot go the theme park with her best friend. She's thinking that she might add up an insult to the existing injury she created in her best friend's heart. "It really slipped from my mind. I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Sorry cannot take it all back when it already happened. Too bad, I just can't take it anymore." She managed to gaze at her best friend whilst saying those heart breaking words. "I'm going beyond my stupid limits. I can't bear it anymore. It's so fucking painful."

"Naomi and I are having dinner later that's why I cannot go with you today. Your birthday slipped from my mind that I quickly said yes to her." she spoken the wrong words. She saw Cassie made a twitch in her lips indicating she's right after all. "We are trying to make work things out."

Cassie scoffs and shook her head in disbelief. She can feel the strong wind and raindrops slapping on her face leaving a wet cold feeling. She couldn't believe how things happened so sudden. She just woke up one day so fucking tired of everything, tired of asking some love and attention from the person she wish to be with forever. Tired of loving Emily after a lifetime of enduring the happy and painful experienced she had with her best friend. She couldn't swallow another pain from Emily when all through out her life she's miserably happy. How can she be so fucking stupid loving her best friend that cannot love her back?

"Yeah. You're right. You're working things out with her that you didn't notice other people around you." She mockingly laughs. "How could you even forget the special day in my life when all I wanted was to be with you? How could it be so fucking hard for you to spare just 5 hours of your precious time? I'm not taking you away from her. As if you'd even choose me over her."

Emily suddenly feels a big lump on her throat that she never imagined her best friend talking to her like it's ripping her heart into two. Her lovely best friend whom she found strength and joy had turned to a person she never knew at all. Her words are sharp; stinging badly that can make a heart swollen without touching it. She can see pain all over Cassie that she cannot fathom if she'll be able to have Cassie back into her old self.

"You're my best friend." Tears fell from her sad eyes upon realizing what would be the result of that confrontation. "I love you."

"As a friend. Not as a person which I was badly dreaming for almost 13 years that we're together." She turns her back against Emily planning to soak herself under the heavy rain to take away all her pain and tears. "Maybe stepping out from each other's life would lessen the pain that we might cause to each other."

Emily's eyes grow wider. No, she can't allow that. She won't do that. She can't stand losing her best friend. She may lose everything but she's sure she won't lose Cassie. But now hearing those words exactly from the person she wished would stay forever; she felt like losing half of her life. Cassie was her everything when she had nothing. Cassie is her best friend and forever will be her best friend no matter what. Cassie is planning on stepping out from her life which she couldn't bear thinking.

"Cassie, no. No, no, no." she sobs herself against her palm. She cannot take it. "No! You won't. I won't! Understand?" she's exclaiming. Good thing people are not around in that particular area. "Please don't do this. Please no."

"Would you even dare choosing me over her?"

Emily tried to say yes but her heart can't say it. It's saying otherwise. She's in love with Naomi.

"I'm in love with her, Cassie." She simply answers.

"And I'm in love with you too. How's that?" Cassie said it without holding back. It's the best time for her to say everything she feels. "I so fucking love you that I would even die for you, Emily."

"Cass, we talked about it, don't we?"

"You would really think I will fall out of love with you just because you said so? "

"But you know what will be my answer." Emily's having a hard time balancing her relationship with her best friend and Naomi.

"And you know what will be my decision. It's even." She turns her back and prepares herself to embrace the freezing rain that awaits her outside. "I love you that it kills me. Thanks for everything. Goodbye… Emily." She went out and drenched herself whilst pouring all her tears out that no one can notice. If it is painful seeing Emily with somebody else, nothing is more painful than pushing her best friend away from her life. She could even die right in front of Emily letting her know that it's killing her running away, but she has no choice but to think of herself first. All throughout her life, Emily is her concern and everything about her is Emily. She maybe needs to think and be away for the mean time she's feeling her heart being broken every minute.

X

"Pictorial will be set tomorrow, Effy." Katie is sitting comfortably in her swivel chair whist reviewing some photos they took. "I need some extra effort with this." She let Effy see the picture she needs to be perfect. "Please, be fucking fit on the pictorial."

Effy let out a smirk and pulled her stockings down in front of her employer. "Like this?" she saw Katie eyes widen. "Is this fucking hot for you?" Those long sexy legs makes Katie's throat dry. What was she thinking?

"Oh fucking hell. Would you please stop that yeah?" she's blushing. "I'm a cock cruncher, not a muff muncher."

"Cute." Effy pulls her stocking back and stares at her boss. She can see uneasiness from Katie's aura. She doesn't know if it is because of the upcoming project that needs to have her best shot or it was because of her act earlier?

"We're done." She puts all the pictures down and turns her chair to face the glass which giving her a beautiful scenery seeing the City lights. "Out."

"Harsh." She stands up and made her way out from Katie's office. She's smirking like an idiot, as usual.

She grabs her phone from her pocket and dialed a number. She smiles upon hearing the voice she was dreaming for almost every day.

"Hey. Busy?"

"What do you want?" Naomi said fiercely.

"Meet me in the bar." She gave the instruction and excitedly went out of the building to meet her ex-girlfriend. She maybe can have Naomi back bit by bit. And she will do everything just to have her back in her life.

After 15 minutes of driving her way to the bar, she hurriedly parks her car and went inside. She can hear all kinds of music and noise all over the place. She's looking for Naomi everywhere when she spotted a peroxide hair in bar counter having a drink. She paused for a moment and studied her ex-girlfriend who became so gorgeous than ever. She misses everything about Naomi. She certainly still loves her. She slowly made her way to where Naomi is.

"Hey."

Naomi turns around to see the familiar voice. "Hey."

There were awkward moments of silence. They both playing on their tequila glass. They don't know what to say to each other. Effy gaze at her and smile.

"I've been thinking about you, a lot." She drinks two straight shots to have the courage to tell everything to Naomi. "Can we make things work out bit by bit?"

Naomi tosses down two straight tequila shots as well. She knows she can't be drunk because she's driving. "I don't know."

"Is there someone else?" Effy asks sadly. She feels like she's ripping her heart open. She's afraid of what Naomi could answer her back.

"No." she lied. What the fuck are you thinking Naomi? What about Emily? Is she nothing to you? "There's no one." What a great liar!

Effy let out a wide smile from her lips upon hearing those enticing words that Naomi said. She can surely have Naomi back. She's smiling whilst drinking.

"I still love you, Nai."

Naomi coughs out her drinks upon hearing Effy. She quickly takes a look of the person beside her who's intently staring at her. She can see Effy leaning towards her to cut the gap that making a distance between them. She cannot think clearly that it was so fast when she felt those soft lips she's craving for almost a year. She shuts her eyes and let herself be taken away by the scent she was dreaming every night after Effy left her. She can still recognize the feeling she was used to have. How she misses her ex-girlfriend.

They broke the kiss apart when they both feel like they need to breathe once in awhile. Naomi stares at the brunette supermodel in front of her and was supposed to say something but she chose not to. She saw Effy softly smiles at her after the kiss. She can see hope from those electric blue eyes. She must send the wrong signal. You're a dead meat now, Naomi.

She saw a familiar blonde girl in the other side of the counter staring at her fiercely as if she'll beat the life hell out of her, that it was wrong to kiss Effy. She suddenly recognizes the familiar face. She excuses herself when she saw the blonde girl went out from the bar.

"Oh shit!" she runs fast just to get the girl. "Jesus fucking Christ. It was Cassie!"

She saw Cassie went to the parking area to grab her car. Naomi grabs her hurriedly when a heavy hand slaps on her pale cheeks.

"How fucking thick is your fucking face, Campbell?" Cassie saw a blood dripping from the side of Naomi's lips. She couldn't imagine how strong her hand is. "You fucking liar!"

"Cassie, wait. It's not what you think." She's so worried. Emily must not know what happened. "I don't love her."

"You fucking compose yourself or I'll fucking ruin you! Don't test my patience you bitch, I can ruin you, your career; I can ruin everything including that bitch supermodel. You fucking don't want to test my power. Do you?" Cassie went furious upon hearing and seeing everything between Effy and Naomi. She won't allow Naomi to hurt her so loved best friend.

"I'm in love with Emily! It was so fast that I didn't managed to avoid her." she really is worried. If Emily finds out, it's the end of everything. "Please don't tell Emily. I love her Cassie."

"You even fucking accepted the job of teaching her everything to have the second highest position in their Company. How can you explain that to her? It was a prize of taming her or it was because you wanted to be fucking superior?" Cassie is shaking. She cannot stand speaking to a cheater. "Whatever you have, I can assure you, I can ruin you to bits. Be careful!"

"Please take away everything you want, just don't take Emily. Please." She begs for keeping her mouth shut. "I swear, it's not how it is."

"You fucking fix this. I don't want to see the person I love the most crying because of you or else, you'll pay. Fuck off, bitch!" After saying that, Cassie hops inside her car and angrily drifts away. She cannot allow the blonde fucking Campbell to let Emily suffer. She cannot let anyone else hurt her Emily. She'll do everything to protect her. She'll do everything just to see her best friend happy.

X

**HEY. SORRY LATE UPDATE. MY HAND IS SWOLLEN, VERY PAINFUL TO TYPE. BUT HERE IT IS, I KNOW IT'S LAME. VERY. SORRY FOR THE ERRORS! I'M SO SLEEPY WHILST TYPING THIS BECAUSE NEEDS TO GET SOME SLEEP FOR WORK LATER. SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**GO Cassie! I'm on your side. Haha. **

**Michelle1017, alice Boricua, ujin- hey. Anyone can comment on this? I find it lame. Haha.**

**Effinhot – how's school? Haha. *adorable. What do you think of this? Sorry to disappoint you guys. Sorry. Really. for errors and everything. * smile. **


	17. Chapter 17

The meeting for promoting Naomi is quite an occasion to celebrate. Board of Directors as well as the President, Jenna, gathered at the spacious conference room to formally proclaim the success of the Company by having the partnership with New York's finest real estate Corporation which is Gramercy Capital Corporation. The success is to be thanked to Emily Fitch who's the one responsible for all the ideas and schemes that captures the Corporation's interest. And now, the success will be passed on to Naomi Campbell who will be promoted today in front of those entire diplomats.

"Well, what can we say Naomi? You've been a genius to work a lot on this industry." Jenna announces her gratitude towards Naomi. "You really deserve to be in the position that I am promoting you." Jenna smiles genuinely to the success they have as well as on promoting her masterpiece. Jenna looks at her like she was saying something to Naomi, the look that could mean "Well done on taming my hard-headed daughter". It's like a prize she's receiving with the work she never intended to do at the first place. Naomi knows she deserve that promotion but not in that kind of way. She never meant to fell in love with Jenna's stubborn daughter. She only wanted to teach the next in line successor because she doesn't want to witness the downfall part of one of the prominent company in Europe if some reckless President would handle it one day.

"I really thank everyone for believing in what I have and for believing in me." She said shyly in front of all those Directors. "It would never be possible if it weren't for Mrs. Fitch." She smiles at her mentor. She never expected that one day; she'll be one of the most authoritative personnel in the business industry. She's smart and can get through with everything that may throw upon her way. She's a strong a woman. She's having her moment when she notices a flash of red-head coming in to the conference room to join the meeting. She's unaware that she halted her speech because of too much staring to the President's daughter. Everyone was waitng for her to continue and all eyes lock to the two young ladies who ceased the world to revolve. A small twitch from Naomi's lips and a respond from Emily made the connection break and the world continues to exist again. Naomi clears her throat and gives out her thankful message to everyone. All throughout the conference, Naomi and Emily are exchanging eye fucking glances to each other which didn't escape from Jenna's eyes. She watches them exchanging couple's gestures.

After all the successful promotion and conference meeting, everyone was so happy congratulating one another because it's not for Emily or Naomi's success only, it's for everybody. When Jenna noticed that all of the people from the meeting were gone, she closes the door before Naomi can get back to her office.

The two young ladies stares each other blankly upon seeing Jenna sits again in her usual chair.

"You two, sit." She motions her hand to Emily and Naomi to occupy the nearest vacant seats in front of her. "I have a quick question."

There were awkward moments of silence. Naomi is pretty anxious if what would be this confrontation. Small sweats slowly rising from her pale skin.

"Yeah, sure Mum." Emily said plainly as if she doesn't have any idea on what would it be.

"Are you two together?" she's shifting her stare between them.

Emily's cheeks soon filled with flushes. She doesn't know how to answer it because she doesn't know if they're together or what. On the other hand, Naomi's eyes widen upon hearing it. She's worried that what if she broke her mentor's trust?

"Erm, ye-" Emily will confirm it.

"No, Mrs. Fitch." Naomi cuts her off making her face falls down on the ground upon hearing those painful denials. But why should she call it denial when at the first place there's really no confirmation on what is the real score between them? Yes, they would kiss and have heavy make outs but there's no string attached to them, in short, no commitment.

"I just thought you two were having an eye fucking session whilst declaring that promotion for you Naomi." Jenna clears her throat. She was actually hoping to hear a yes answer rather than no.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Fitch if we acted unprofessional earlier." Naomi gazes at Emily who seems to be so broken because of what Naomi just said. "Emily and I are really getting along much better than before."

"Well, I'm so glad to know that." She shrugs her shoulder and stands up. "I just want to confirm if there's something going on that I do not know." She made her way to the door to leave. "I'm going to my office now, congratulations to you ladies. Well done!" after saying those words, Jenna disappeared in their sight.

Emily stands up and prepares to leave as well. She walks towards the door without saying anything to Naomi. She's so fucking disappointed on Naomi.

"Em."

Emily halted and slowly turns around to face the blonde girl whom she thought would be brave to confirm it. She's expecting that Naomi will explain what was all the "no" all about. "Yeah?" she concealed every painful emotion she's having right now.

"I'll be home late later. Off to somewhere." Naomi smiles at her making Emily's heart twinge. It's like there's really nothing. "Going to meet someone after work."

"Sure." The only word she manages to utter. How did Naomi tame her? She doesn't have the slightest idea. She's exchanging stares to Naomi like she wanted to confront if what was that all about? How could she expect too much from Naomi just to slap her back to reality that there's really nothing going on between them? How could she fucking assume that they could be together? Reality really sucks!

X

"Go get her best shots." She instructed Thomas, her best photographer. She's staring at the model she took hold of. Everyone on her line of business is dying to take hold of Effy Stonem. Who wouldn't be? She's astounding. She brushes her stares from Effy's legs up to the brunette's bare shoulders. She's so unaware that she didn't felt Effy's lips smirking at her. Those electric blue eyes are really something. She was snapped from her examination when Effy stares back at her as well. She rolled her eyes in embarrassment.

"Cute." Effy said. She continued giving her best pose. She really has a strong allure that could make everyone drool over her. She's having her pictorial non-stop, changing and repeating all. Katie said so. She's the boss so obviously no one can complain even Effy. The photo shoot was actually done two days ago but Katie said she wanted to change it. Well, having photo shoot could mean Effy is around. She's the fucking star so she should be.

Katie went to Thomas afterwards to check the pictures. Well, what can she say? Effy is hot, I mean, really fucking hot. Whilst she's checking on it, she shifted her gaze from the picture to Effy and vice versa. How this fit model could stays single for years? Everyone wants her.

She made herself busy in the corner to choose on what could be the best pose she'll release in the awaited magazine next month.

"Does it please you?"

Katie jumped off from where she's seated when she heard Effy's voice very close to her right ear. She can feel her back shivers under Effy's breath. What the fuck she's thinking?

"Oh shit!" Katie glares at her. "You fucking scared me."

"Sorry boss." Effy smirks at her. "Is it good now or do we need to do it all over again?"

"Am I hearing complaints here?" Katie's left eyebrow curled up. "We need your best fucking pose, just so you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"Good."

"Can I just take one last shot? I need to be somewhere." Effy said whilst having her precious water. She feels like she dried her throat up very bad.

Katie looks at her first. "Is it really important to take this pictorial aside?"

"Sort of." Effy coughs upon feeling the water blocked her throat. "Sorry."

"You okay?" is Katie worried? Well everyone will ask the same concern question to the person who feels being choked.

"Yeah." She clears her throat. "Can I?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Can't it wait tomorrow?"

"No."

"What is it that you really putting your commitments aside?"

"Commitment." Effy said.

"What?"

"Commitment." Effy now slowly drinks her remaining water. "I'm trying to win someone back."

"Oh." Katie stares back to those electric blue eyes that are waiting for her approval. She flickers. "Erm, yeah." She pulled away her gaze back down. "Go ahead." _Disappointed._

She saw Effy smile, take note, and smile with teeth expose. How fucking rare. She must really so happy.

"Cheers." Effy stands up and went back to her work after taking her break whilst Katie's gaze follows her.

_That clearly defines Katie is a cock cruncher not a muff muncher, right? _

X

"I thought I clearly cleared myself to you?" she still continues making her reports without giving any care to the person who visited her. She has a bottle of JD and pack of cigarettes beside her whilst spending her time working at the pool area.

"You've been drinking." Huskier than ever. "We need to talk."

"Please, go." Cassie is really serious about what she said the last time they talked and let go of each other. "We sorted things out already."

Emily occupies the vacant seat in front of her best friend. They never have seen each other for almost a week after what happened. She misses her best friend. A lot.

"How long will you keep on pushing me away?" pain is slowly eating Emily's heart. How could be their friendship end so fast? "What do you want me to do? Tell me."

"Until you accepted to yourself that I am no longer in your life, Emily." She forcefully closed her Mac. She pours some JD on her glass and took the shot. "You made your choice, I made mine."

"But you're fucking unfair, Cassandra." She feels like her tears are going to flow any minute from her eyes.

Cassie scoffs. She shook her head. "All my life I've loved you even if it kills me. I still chose to be with you because I need you near me." She stands up and faces the pool whilst arms against her chest. "You fucking knew it at all; you just don't want to entertain it because you don't want to lose me as your fucking best friend. We've been together for almost our entire life; did you hear me complaining about hiding your relationship with Mandy? Did you see me giving you an attitude whenever I'm in pain because of you? Did I complain when you chose to spend your life with Mandy on her birthday? I never said anything that could make you unhappy. Now tell me who's been fucking unfair?"

Emily is speechless, everything that Cassie said were true. She remained silent. She couldn't find her tongue to defend herself.

"Please leave." Cassie turns around to get her Mac and planning to go inside their house. Emily hurriedly takes hold of her hand to make her forcefully turn around to face her. She grabs Cassie by the back of her head and kiss her thoroughly making Cassie's eyes widens. She can feel Emily's lips moving against her own begging for entrance. She shuts her eyes and responds. That's the time she's been waiting for, how come she doesn't feel any happiness in her heart? All she can feel is guilt. Tasting her best friend's lips is the most awaited dream come true. Emily pulled away to run after her breath and tears fell from her eyes.

"Is that what you want?" Emily's voice so broken. "Is that what you fucking want?"

Cassie stares only at her, trying to find the words to say. She kissed her best friend but she didn't feel any special feeling coming from Emily. Emily really doesn't love her making her mending heart breaking again.

"Say something!" her voice louder than usual. Cassie slightly jerks from the tone of Emily's voice. "I fucking need you Cassandra, you are my only best friend." She rested her hands against Cassie's chest and leans her forehead against her best friend's own. "I fucking need you that I'm losing half of myself because you left me. I thought the ship that never sinks is friendship. Why are we like this right now?" Emily's tears are so abundant that whatever she do to control it, she cannot. Problems came in just one shot. Cassie left her and Naomi denied her. What could be more painful than that?

"I need you. I need you as my best friend."

Cassie who's standing still didn't know how to comfort her best friend. She never saw Emily so broken. She rubs Emily's back to calm her down.

"Stop crying, it breaks my heart." She left Emily's forehead with a kiss. "We need time to be away from each other first. I'll be leaving tomorrow."

Emily couldn't believe everything. Cassie will be away for how fucking long, she doesn't know. Naomi meets someone she doesn't know who either. All the people around her are slowly fading especially her best friend. She feels like she's going fucking crazy.

"What?"

"I'll be leaving tomorrow night. I'm going back to US." Cassie said. "You take care of yourself."

Emily nods. Maybe she deserves that.

"I'll take you home." They both went to the garage where Cassie's car. They know they'll going to miss each other but Cassie won't take too long, she just need to talk to a connection in business to piss Naomi fucking Campbell off. She swears to make Naomi pay. And here plans will be implemented… soon.

**HELLO. SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. KINDA TIRED OF WORKING. ANYWAYS, THIS ONE IS KINDA BORING. MY HAND CAN'T REALLY TYPE SO WELL. IT'S SWOLLEN. WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS? SORRY FOR THE ERRORS. **

**Michelle1017, alice Boricua, ujin, effinhot- well? Is it bad or is it bad? Haha. I'm kinda trying to add another chapter since nextweek I'll be away from my laptop. Running busy nowadays, sorry. Thanks for reading. waaaaaaaaah. Really glad. *wide smile.**

**Callmemaybe00 – hello. Thanks for the comment. I was really surprised and well, glad at the same time. I'm actually a reader not a writer but trying hard to be one. Haha. Sorry. I really never thought about getting lots of comments since I know I'm not good. I'm pessimistic by the way. I don't want to expect too much. I find my work boring, crap or mediocre. Hahaha. But the thing that really flatters me were the alerts from the persons who subscribed to read this story. I never expected to have many readers, comments are good, it helps a lot but knowing that there are people who are waiting, it keeps me going. So I really thank you for that. You really encouraged me to do my best. Well, I'm trying. Errors are often since I'm writing the story with no sleep at all. Haha. Btw, I like that song, call me maybe. Haha. Thank you again. *smile**

**Take care guys! Til the next chapter. Cheers! **


End file.
